Primeiro amor na faculdade
by ShanaLy
Summary: Aria é uma rapariga completamente normal, mas tem azar no amor apesar de ser uma das raparigas mais populares da escola secundária. Agora que vai para a faculdade será que vai encontrar o amor da sua vida? (o meu 1º FanFic) (Ezria) (Aria, Ezra)
1. Chapter 1

PV Aria

Estava a fazer o meu registo para a faculdade e só faltava dar-me a chave do meu quarto, mas ao que parece não têm espaço para mim na residência. Ouve um erro qualquer e o quarto que me foi atribuído é no dormitório masculino.

Para mim não havia problema, não estava a pensar ser maltratada pelos meus colegas. _Os rapazes sempre me trataram com indiferença, qual é a diferença agora?_ pensou ela.

Com isto acabei por dizer que não havia problema e que podia ficar com o quarto na residência dos rapazes, mas havia "regras" que não permitiam. Passei mais 2 horas à espera até que o director aprovou a minha situação e vou ser a primeira rapariga a ter o "privilégio" de dormir na residência masculina. Se alguma coisa acontecer é o meu bilhete de saída e fico na rua. O meu único desejo agora era chegar ao meu quarto e dormir uma sesta, a viagem foi dura e o tempo de espera não foi muito agradável.

Quando chego à residência, entro na área comum, um espaço grande com alguns sofás em frente à TV e meses para o estudo, umas escadas e dois longos corredores que deviam levar aos quartos.

Dois rapazes ocupavam os sofás. _Será que digo alguma coisa?_ Antes de pensar duas vezes já tinha dito "Olá", os dois rapazes olharam para mim como se fosse um extraterrestre, "Olá, o meu nome é Aria! Podem-me dizer onde é o quarto B-26?", digo eu olhando o número que vinha na chave.

PV Ezra

Não acredito que já estou no meu 2°ano de faculdade, passou tudo tão rápido. Eu e o Hardy temos sido os melhores amigos desde o início. Decidimos voltar uma semana antes da recepção dos caloiros para ajudar com os preparativos. Estávamos na área comum a falar do nosso tempo de férias quando a rapariga mais bonita à face da Terra apareceu à minha frente. "Olá, o meu nome é Aria. Podem-me dizer onde é o quarto B-26?". A minha mente está em branco "Aria" adoro o nome dela, contudo parece tão perdida e percebo que deixamos o silêncio dominar o momento. Hardy olha para mim e percebe que eu não vou falar e apressa-se a dizer "A residência das raparigas não é aqui é no edifício ao final da rua".

"Eu sei, mas ouve um erro e o meu quarto é aqui" disse Aria.

"Eu posso te levar ao teu quarto é em frente ao meu" disse eu muito rápido, ela olha para mim e dá-me um sorriso.

"Eu não queria interromper a vossa conversa, podes só dizer onde é."

"Não tem problema eu já estava para voltar para o meu quarto de qualquer maneira" digo eu.

"Ok obrigada" diz com um sorriso que faz derreter o coração de qualquer um.

Eu tenho muito azar com as raparigas não posso estar a pensar nela dessa maneira eu nem a conheço, mas nunca senti algo assim se isto é amor à primeira vista eu só me quero deixar levar. Ela é linda, mas já deve ter um namorado ninguém assim está sozinho.

Digo adeus ao Hardy e sigo para as escadas que dão para a ala B. Vejo que a Aria está com dificuldade com a mala, ela é realmente muito pequena para uma mala tão grande. Ajudo-a com a bagagem e assim que chegamos à porta dela pouso a mala e digo "Chegamos", apontando para a porta.

PV Aria

Não posso acreditar que tenho um rapaz lindo a ajudar-me a encontrar o caminho para o meu quarto. Não é que nunca tenha tido um rapaz a ajudar-me, nunca tive é um tão bonito como este e ainda nem sei o nome dele... Não tenho coragem para perguntar.

Já não tenho força para carregar a mala, então ele oferece ajuda.

"És o meu herói" disse aliviada, mas quando olho para ele parece envergonhado e continua a subir sem dizer nada. Quando chega a uma porta no final do corredor de carvalho antigo com um B-26 na porta deixa a minha mala.

"Chegamos"

Pego na minha chave, abro a porta e empurro a minha mala para dentro. Pessoalmente para um quarto de dormitório de rapaz pensava que ia ser pior, mas gostei.

"Nunca tivemos uma rapariga aqui, mas espero que te sintas bem"

"Obrigada..."

"...Ezra, desculpa não me apresentar" estendeu a mão para mim "Ezra Fitz, prazer".

"Aria Montgomery, o prazer é meu e obrigada pela ajuda" apontando para a mala. O meu cérebro fez curto circuito, senti um choque assim que toquei a mão dele e montes de borboletas na barriga. _O que é isto? Posso estar apaixonada por um rapaz que conheço há poucos minutos? Amor à primeira vista? Não pode ser... Nem o conheço._


	2. Chapter 2

PV Aria

"Bem eu vou para o meu quarto, é aqui à frente" disse ele apontando para a porta B-25 "se precisares de ajuda ou informações é só bater".

"Obrigada Ezra" ele sorriu mais uma vez e eu derreti.

"Adeus"

"Tchau"

E nisto ele fechou a porta do seu quarto e eu fechei a minha.

PV Ezra

Não consigo parar de pensar nela... Esta sensação que senti quando lhe toquei eu sei que ela tem alguma coisa especial que eu ainda não sei o que é, mas tenho de descobri o que é. _Será que ela também sentiu?_ Tenho de a conhecer melhor.

Pode ser que a veja na cozinha para fazer o jantar e assim já posso falar melhor com ela. _Podia ser eu a cozinhar para nós, ela deve estar ocupada a arrumar o quarto._ _Será que vai parecer estranho um rapaz que ela conheceu no próprio dia fazer-lhe o jantar?_ _Claro que não, estou apenas a ser simpático._

PV Aria

Depois de dormir uma sesta de duas horas, decidi arrumar as minhas coisas. O quarto não era muito grande, mas estava perfeito para mim. Tinha uma cama junto à parede, um mini frigorífico, uma pequena cômoda, um roupeiro, uma estante e uma secretária onde eu já imaginava passar horas a fio a escrever.

Acabo de arrumar tudo e olho à volta satisfeita agora o quarto já tem o meu toque pessoal. Ainda me faltam algumas coisas que me esqueci em casa, mas no próximo fim-de-semana posso traze-las para cá.

A minha barriga faz um ronco alto isto quer dizer que está na hora de comer, já tinha pensado mais cedo em ir jantar ao bar a caminho para a faculdade. Estava prestes a sair quando alguém bate há porta.

PV Ezra

O jantar já estava feito só faltava ela. Fui até à porta dela enchi-me de coragem e bati, poucos segundos depois ela abre a porta. Aria: "Oh, Olá!"

"Olá, eu... fiz jantar... dá para os dois se quiseres podes jantar comigo." estava tão nervoso ela deve pensar que sou louco.

"Sim, claro! Eu ia sair agora para jantar sozinha, mas acho melhor ficar aqui contigo é sempre melhor jantar com companhia. Sempre nos podemos conhecer melhor afinal vamos ser colegas…" ela deu-me um sorriso lindo.

"Na verdade, eu já estou no 2º ano, mas sim podemos nos conhecer melhor posso te dar uns conselhos. Entras-te em quê?" disse eu a caminho da cozinha.

"Inglês" disse ela.

"Bem eu também estou em inglês, já temos uma coisa em comum!" disse-lhe com um sorriso na cara. _Estou-me a atirar a uma rapariga? EU? O rapaz mais tímido com as raparigas de toda a faculdade?_

Só estávamos nós na cozinha, os outros alunos devem ter ido comer fora ou estavam nos seus quartos, estou feliz por isso assim podíamos falar à vontade sem ninguém a mais.

PV Aria

"Como sabias que o meu comer favorito é macarrão?" pergunto assim que entro na cozinha.

"Realmente não sabia, mas é uma das poucas coisas que consigo cozinhar que fica comestível" puxa a cadeira para eu me sentar.

"Obrigado! Como sei que não vou morrer depois de provar?" digo eu a brincar.

"Eu provo primeiro." ele ri e tira uma garfada do meu prato. _Que atrevido!_

"Ei isso é meu..." acabamos por cair na risota. Eu finalmente provo e a verdade é que foi o melhor macarrão que já comi na minha vida.

"Wow está fantástico!"

"Não é nada de mais." diz coçando a parte de trás do pescoço. _Hum lado modesto!_

Não o conheço há muito tempo mais posso ver que ele é um bom amigo. Parece um pouco instável, umas vezes tímido outras atrevido deve estar nervoso com alguma coisa. _Comigo? Fez jantar para mim? Porquê? Será que ele também sentiu a ligação? É por isso que ele está nervoso?_

"Porque escolhes-te inglês?" pergunta ele.

"Os meus pais são os dois professores de inglês na verdade, o inglês já me está no sangue, assim que entrei na escola já sabia o que queria seguir. Não fui obrigada a seguir inglês pela minha família como muita gente pensa. Simplesmente gosto de escrever e sinto-me bem com isso."

"Escreves?" acenei que sim com a cabeça. "Posso ler alguns dos teus textos? Quer dizer só se quiseres claro."

"Eu tenho alguns aqui comigo que ainda não estão acabados, mas quando for a casa posso ver o que arranjo." digo piscando-lhe o olho. _Estou a atirar-me a ele?_

A partir dai a conversa fluiu sobre os nossos temas de interesse. Nunca conheci ninguém com quem tivesse tanta coisa em comum, é fantástico falar com ele. Só dei conta que já era 1:00 da manhã quando bocejei. Eu não queria ir já dormir queria ficar aqui com ele.

Despeço-me dele à porta do quarto contra a minha vontade.

Assim que cai na cama adormeci e passei uma fantástica noite a sonhar com ele.

PV Ezra

Passei uma noite fantástica com a Aria. No início estava nervoso não queria que ela achasse que me estava a atirar a ela, eu só a queria conhecer primeiro.

É impressionante como temos tanta coisa em comum, inglês, livros, filmes antigos e comida chinesa. Se me disserem que uma pessoa como ela existia eu diria que estava a mentir, mas tendo-a aqui à minha frente torna tudo tão surreal. Eu duvido que consiga dormir esta noite.

* * *

 **Diz-me o que achas! Ajuda a melhorar! Dá ideias!**

 **Se gostas R &R! Bjs**


	3. Chapter 3

PV Aria

Acordo com o brilho do sol a atravessar a minha janela olho o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira que marca "7:30". Não vou conseguir dormir mais… Decido levantar-me e ir às compras para alguma comida para a semana. A noite passada foi fantástica tenho de retribuir o favor de alguma forma, talvez um almoço ou outro jantar por minha conta. Não sei o que devo fazer! Temos muitas coisas em comum porque não um filme? Talvez o meu favorito 'It Happened One Night' e pipocas.

1 horas depois voltei ao meu quarto para arrumar tudo o que trouxe da minha ida às compras. Eram agora 9:30 vou tratar do meu pequeno-almoço. A cozinha estava vazia… _Será que o Ezra ainda está a dormir?_ Estava a fazer panquecas com mel e a pensar se devia chamar o Ezra para comer comigo ou não quando ouço alguém entrar na cozinha. Era o rapaz que estava com o Ezra quando cheguei à residência. _Ai não sei o nome dele…_

"Bom dia!" digo eu.

"Bom dia! O que estás a fazer? Cheira mesmo bem!" diz ele.

"Panquecas com mel! Queres?" ofereço.

"Claro! Nunca tivemos aqui uma rapariga e já estou a começar a gostar!"

Eu dou-lhe um olhar e ele pede desculpa.

"Então como te chamas?" pergunto eu.

"Oh sou o Hardy. Desculpa por ontem devia ter-me apresentado."

"Tudo bem não tem problema!"

"Verdade eu nunca saio sem me apresentar e muito menos me despedir de uma dama." Ele agarra a minha mão e beija-a. Eu abro a minha boca com espanto e fecho a ainda mais depressa antes de ele reparar.

"A sério não é necessário!"

"Temos de te tratar como uma princesa! Afinal tu és a mulher da casa" diz ele.

Entrego-lhe um prato de panquecas enquanto eu continuo a tratar das minhas.

"Então já conheces o Ezra?" ele pergunta.

"Sim na verdade jantei com ele ontem." Sorri para ele e continuei a fazer as minhas panquecas a pensar no Ezra.

"Está muito bom! Podemos prender aqui e ficas a nossa cozinheira."

"Ei e a "princesa" da residência?" digo eu.

"Todas as princesas têm uma vida triste até chegar o príncipe."

"A sério?" Eu ri.

PV Ezra

Acordo sempre cansado todas as manhãs, mas esta foi diferente sinto-me cheio de energia. A luz que entra pela janela diz que este vai ser um fantástico dia de sol que pode ser ainda melhor se o passar com a Aria. Levanto-me e visto-me, depois vou para a cozinha comer qualquer coisa. Olho para o relógio que marca "9:50". Enquanto faço o meu caminho ouço vozes muito animadas.

 _"Ei e a "princesa" da residência?"_ É a voz inconfundível da rapariga que preencheu cada sonho meu a noite passada.

 _"Todas as princesas têm uma vida triste até chegar o príncipe." Espera? Hardy? O que ele está a dizer? Princesa? Ele está a atirar-se a ela?_

 _"A sério?"_ Ela ri. Cada vez que a ouço rir juro ir à lua e voltar. Entro na cozinha e ela ainda está a rir junto ao fogão.

"Bom dia." Digo eu.

Ela vira a cabeça para mim e sorri. "Bom dia Ezra!"

"Ora aqui temos a Bela Adormecida." diz o Hardy. E ela ri novamente.

"Que gracinha." Digo eu.

"É verdade amigo para te arrancar da cama é preciso uma multidão. Eu nem sei como já estas aqui a esta hora… Caíste da cama foi?" Diz Hardy.

"Não! Levanto-me quando eu quero!" Digo eu.

"Queres panquecas?" pergunta Aria.

"Não te incomodes."

"Aceita parvo, ela está a oferecer! Não se nega nada vindo de uma mulher não te esqueças." Diz Hardy e Aria ri mais uma vez.

Ela dá-me um prato cheio de panquecas. "Ouviste não se nega nada de uma mulher." Diz ela a sorrir para mim. Eu chego-me mais perto dela e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha como forma de agradecimento, ela sorri para mim e juro que corou um pouco.

Hardy tosse "Estava muito bom Aria obrigado. Eu vou andando, vemo-nos mais tarde." O meu amigo olha para mim com cara de "falamos mais tarde" e eu acenei "sim" com a cabeça.

"De nada! Até logo!" Diz Aria.

Eu sento-me a comer. "Este é o meu melhor pequeno-almoço em muito tempo." Eu admito. Ela sorri para mim e senta-se à minha frente comendo as suas panquecas.

"Era o mínimo depois da noite passada e ao que parece vou ser a vossa cozinheira." Diz ela.

"A sério?"

"Sim foi o Hardy que me nomeou."

"Não acredites nele, ele é louco. Eu juro que não sei como podemos ser melhores amigos." Digo eu.

"Ele é simpático." Ela diz.

"Sim, mas é doido na mesma." Rimos os dois.

Acabamos o nosso pequeno-almoço. E enquanto ela lava os pratos. "O que vais fazer hoje?" pergunto.

"Não sei." Ela dá de ombros.

"Podemos dar um passeio."

"Claro, parece perfeito." Ela diz com um lindo sorriso.

Acabamos de arrumar tudo na cozinha e saímos da residência. Vou levá-la ao jardim perto da faculdade e depois à biblioteca tenho a certeza que ela vai adorar.

"Onde vamos?"

"É surpresa!"

PV Aria

Boa! Agora tenho de fazer conversa… _O que digo?_ "Então e a tua namorada?" digo. _Muito bem Aria… Que inteligente!_ Castigo-me mentalmente.

"Eu não tenho namorada. Tu tens namorado?"

"Não na verdade nunca tive nenhum namorado." Digo com alguma vergonha e tenho a certeza que já estou a corar. "Nunca tive muita sorte no amor… Talvez por ser filha dos professores." Admito.

"Tive uma namorada durante 2 anos, acabamos o ano passado. Às vezes é melhor estar sozinho que viver uma vergonha."

"Porquê? Oh… desculpa não tens de responder eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Não tem problema eu posso contar na verdade toda a faculdade sabe ela traiu-me com outro rapaz." Ele diz baixando a cabeça.

"Desculpa."

"Porquê?"

"Não queria que ficasses triste por causa disso." Digo sinceramente.

"Não tens de pedir desculpa ias saber mais cedo ou mais tarde ela também estuda aqui." Diz ele. "Estou bem agora, é bom estar aqui contigo." Ele pára de andar.

Eu juro que tenho de me controlar para não o beijar aqui e agora ele parece tão abatido, aproximo-me dele e dou-lhe um abraço. Sabe tão bem tê-lo nos meus braços, ele abraça-me com ainda mais força. Quero ficar aqui nos braços dele para sempre e ele não me quer deixar ir. Assim que o olho nos olhos vejo lágrima que ele limpa com a manga no casaco.

"Não temos de falar mais disso." Digo. Ele acena que "sim" com a cabeça, dá-me a mão e continuamos a caminhar para o desconhecido.

* * *

 **Diz-me o que achas! Ajuda a melhorar! Dá ideias!**

 **Se gostas R &R! Bjs**

 **Obrigada pelo apoio EzriaBeauty :D**


	4. Chapter 4

PV Aria

Continuamos a andar sobre um silêncio confortável a minha mão continua na dele como se tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra. Ele não parecia triste em vez disso parecia concentrado no caminho. Não tive intenção de o fazer sentir-se assim no fundo eu também não sabia o que sentir. _Triste pelo que lhe aconteceu ou feliz por estar solteiro?_ Não posso aguentar muito mais tempo sem lhe dizer que me sinto atraída por ele. _Espera isto é a entrada de um parque?_ ele é um romântico tal como a noite passada. Está tudo a acontecer tão rápido eu ainda nem o conheço há 24 horas e já gosto tanto dele. _Amor à primeira vista só acontece nos livros certo?_

"Não sabia que havia um parque perto da faculdade."

"Eu calculei que não, por isso é que te trouxe." Ele sorri para mim.

O parque era lindo, um grande lago com patos, muita vegetação e até um pequeno coreto. Continuamos a andar pela relva verde de mãos dadas como se fossemos um casal. Sentou-se junto a uma árvore depois de soltar a minha mão e eu suspirei alto demais fazendo-o olhar para mim eu sorri e olhei em volta.

"É bonito." Digo enquanto me sento.

"Gosto de vir aqui quando quero ficar sozinho ou para estudar às vezes."

"Obrigado por me trazeres aqui." Deito-me na relva e fecho os olhos aproveitando o sol e os sons da natureza.

"De nada." diz ele.

PV Ezra

Depois do abraço que ela me deu juro que não vou conseguir pensar em mais nada para além dela nos próximos dias. Mantive a minha mão colada na dela, senti-la fisicamente eram tão bom. Tive de a deixar ir e o resultado foi um suspiro que só me fez perceber que o nosso contacto era também desejado por ela. Ela deitou-se na relva ao meu lado aproveitando o sol fantástico que parecia brilhar só para ela.

"És um anjo."

Os olhos avelã dela vibram abertos e olha-me diretamente nos olhos. _Ela não sabe o que dizer._

Levanto-me e estendo-lhe a mão "Anda tenho mais um sítio que te quero mostrar."

"O que é?" diz ela dando-me a mão mais uma vez.

"Ainda é surpresa." Continuamos a andar pelo parque até à saída, a próxima paragem é a biblioteca. A biblioteca da faculdade é literalmente enorme, tenho a certeza que ela vai amar. Estamos quase lá. "Fecha os olhos." Digo eu.

"Porquê?" diz ela desconfiada.

"Vá lá, não confias em mim?"

"Confio, mas…"

"Por favor!"

"Promete que não me deixas cair!" diz ela olhando-me nos olhos.

"Prometo!"

Finalmente ela fecha os olhos. Eu passo o meu braço à volta da sua pequena cintura e ela prende a respiração.

"Eu acho que isto foi uma desculpa para mais um abraço." Diz ela.

"Acredita que não foi, mas eu sei que tu gostas." Eu sussurro ao ouvido dela e ela vibra.

"Podes parar com isso e andar?" Diz ela.

"Claro." Digo eu guiando-a por alguns metros.

Eu agarro-a nos meus braços para não a deixar cair, sinto o seu inconfundível perfume floral a entrar no meu nariz e desejo nunca o deixar de sentir. Entramos pela grande porta da biblioteca e solto-a. "Podes abrir." Digo mais uma vez ao seu ouvido.

Ela abre os olhos e a primeira coisa que vejo é confusão, depois um brilho igual ao de uma criança na manhã de Natal.

"Wow é enorme." Diz ela com espanto e dá-me um abraço que eu não esperava, mas envolvo-a de bom grado nos meus braços.

"Obrigada eu adoro isto." Diz ela apertando ainda mais o abraço.

"De nada! Que tal darmos uma vista de olhos?" ela acena "sim" e começa a andar pelos corredores lendo os títulos das obras. Ela realmente adora ler não mentiu a noite passada, os sentimentos dela são genuínos e é transparente como a água a transmiti-los. Adoro isso nela.

PV Aria

Ainda não posso acreditar que ele me trouxe à biblioteca eu adoro ler e escrever desde muito nova e estar nesta biblioteca é um sonho para mim. Já tinha ouvido falar muito bem deste sítio, mas nunca pensei que fosse assim tão bom. O meu entusiasmo foi tão grande que quase me esqueci do rapaz que me seguia pelos corredores. _Ezra._

"Talvez seja melhor voltar para almoçar." Digo-lhe.

"Sim vamos."

Ele abre-me a porta da saída e eu passo. "Onde está o sol?" digo eu olhando para o céu.

"Parece que vai chover é melhor irmos andando." Ele diz colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

"Acho que senti uma pinga."

"Eu não senti nada." Diz ele.

"Senti outra vez."

"Desta vez também senti é melhor despacharmo-nos senão vamos ficar encharcados." Diz ele dando-me a mão.

Em menos de 2 minutos estava a chover torrencialmente e tivemos de correr até à residência. Estávamos completamente encharcados quando finalmente chegamos à porta da residência abrigados da chuva forte, a roupa molhada em contacto com a minha pele fez-me sentir um arrepio. Foi tudo tão rápido, num segundo, tinha os braços de Ezra à volta da minha cintura puxando-me para o calor do seu corpo. Ficamos parados a olhar nos olhos um do outro até que ele olha para os meus lábios. Estou apenas a alguns milímetros dos lábios dele, o braço dele aperta-me ainda mais perto dele e a outra mão enreda-se no meu cabelo molhado enquanto eu mantenho uma mão no peito dele e outra viaja até à parte de trás do seu pescoço. Finalmente os nossos lábios tocaram-se, sem dúvida no melhor beijo da minha vida. Sinto a língua no meu lábio a pedir entrada que é conseguida no momento. Nunca dei um beijo tão apaixonado a ninguém e é tão fantástico ser beijada por ele. Acabamos por nos separar para respirar enquanto sorriamos um para o outro.

* * *

 **Diz-me o que achas! Ajuda a melhorar! Dá ideias!**

 **Se gostas R &R! Bjs**

 **Finalmente um beijo, vamos ver o que vai acontecer... sugestões nos comentários! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

PV Aria

Não posso acreditar que nos acabamos de beijar sinto-me tão feliz por termos dado este passo. Eu ainda tremia de frio quando nos despedimo-nos com outro beijo e entramos cada um no seu quarto.

Já gostei de outros rapazes, mas sentir-me especial como Ezra me faz sentir nunca houve nenhum. _Somos namorados agora?_ Vamos discutir isso mais tarde agora é melhor vestir uma roupa seca rapidamente antes que fique doente.

PV Ezra

Assim que entro no quarto mando uma mensagem ao Hardy para vir ter comigo, preciso de conselhos e só ele é que pode mos dar. Só tive uma namorada e tudo acabou muito mal porque não acreditei quando ele me disse que ela não valia nada. Ele queria falar comigo mais cedo e agora era o momento ideal antes de voltar a estar com ela. Conheço-a há um dia e não sei mesmo o que hei de fazer.

Alguém bate à porta. "Está aberta." Digo.

"Então? Está todo molhado porquê?" diz o Hardy enquanto fecha a porta e se senta na cadeira da secretária.

"Estive a correr."

"À chuva? Estás parvo?"

"Eu beijei-a." digo eu enquanto toco de roupa.

"Quando?"

"Há poucos minutos atrás."

"Pensava que tinha sido ontem à noite."

"Podes parar de gozar?" digo já um pouco irritado.

"Não estou a gozar ela estava com um sorriso parvo cada vez que falamos em ti hoje de manhã e quando te viu ainda foi pior." Diz ele.

"O quê? Não fales dela assim." digo eu.

"E queria falar contigo porque pensava que tinha acontecido alguma coisa a noite passada e tu não me tinhas dito nada. Afinal ela está apanhadinha por ti e tu por ela. O meu maninho está apaixonado." Diz ele dando um sorriso no final.

"Eu não sei o que vou fazer não quero que aconteça tudo outra vez e acabar por me magoar com isto." Sento-me na cama.

"Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas a Aria não é a Jackie. A Jackie nunca me faria o pequeno-almoço e a Aria fez e não me conhecia de lado nenhum. Eu vejo que ela é boa rapariga e gosta de ti e tu gostas dela. Só tens de dizer que gostas dela e depois logo se vê." Diz ele.

"Sim eu tenho de sincero com ela."

"Força amigo, estou a torcer por ti! Mas se desistires diz porque eu quero sair com ela."

"Nem penses nisso amigo!" digo com tom sério e acabamos por rir porque ambos sabemos que isso não vai acontecer. O Hardy não é do tipo que namora, mas sim do tipo engata uma rapariga qualquer por uma noite. "Vamos almoçar?" pergunto.

"Vais chamá-la para vir connosco?"

"Sim, não te importas?"

"Claro que não, mas não quero fazer de vela e no final do almoço vou-me embora."

"Ok está combinado."

PV Aria

Estava quase a acabar de me pentear quando ouço bater à porta. _Deve ser o Ezra para o almoço._ "Já vou!" digo.

Quando abro a porta a primeira pessoa que vejo é o Hardy o melhor amigo do Ezra.

"Olá! O Ezra pediu pizza e acabou de chegar. Ele pediu para te chamar." diz ele.

"Ok então vamos lá."

Já na cozinha esperamos pelo Ezra que chega em breve com as pizzas para nós.

"Então estás a gostar disto aqui?" pergunta-me o Hardy.

"Sim estou a adorar tudo até agora."

O Ezra entra nesse preciso momento na cozinha com as caixas da pizza na mão.

Conviver em grupo durante a refeição é agradável aliás acho que tudo o que tem Ezra é agradável.

Não me consigo esquecer daqueles olhos azuis penetrantes a poucos centímetros dos meus e dos lábios dele nos meus.

"Bem eu vou andando. Adeus pombinhos!" Diz o Hardy fazendo-me acordar dos meus pensamentos.

"Adeus Hardy." Digo eu sabendo que devo ter o meu rosto vermelho.

"Adeus amigo." Diz o Ezra a rir. "Podemos ir para a sala e ver tv ou um filme." Sugere ele para mim.

"Por mim tudo bem."

Sentamo-nos no sofá e olhamos um para o outro à espera da primeira palavra.

"Eu…" Dizemos exatamente ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos um para o outro.

"Podes falar." Digo eu.

"Eu só te quero dizer que o nosso beijo não foi só um beijo para mim. Eu gosto de ti Aria."

"Eu sinto o mesmo… Eu sinto-me bem perto de ti." Digo eu.

"Eu não sei se é muito cedo para isto, mas eu acho que estou apaixonado por ti. Eu quero tentar uma relação contigo Aria." Diz ele olhando nos meus olhos.

"Estás a pedir-me em namoro?" pergunto eu em choque.

"Não… Quer dizer, sim eu estou. Aria queres namorar comigo?" ele diz timidamente.

"Sim!" digo eu aproximando-me dele com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Ele coloca uma madeixa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e beija-me apaixonadamente enquanto eu retribuo com todo o meu amor.

Eu encostei-me ao ombro de Ezra quando ele deu play no filme a preto e branco. Ele passou o braço à volta da minha cintura e beijo a minha cabeça, ficamos assim durante muito tempo e a última coisa que me lembro é de me sentir segura nos seus braços.

PV Ezra

Aria é minha namorada e nem posso acreditar ela adormeceu há poucos minutos. _Devia ir buscar uma manta está a ficar frio e não quero que ela fique doente._ Consigo sair do sofá sem a acordar e vou ao meu quarto procurar uma manta para ela.

Quando voltei ela ainda estava a dormir como um anjo, coloquei a manta sobre ela e voltei à minha posição no sofá voltando a abraçá-la. Ela geme no seu sono e eu acaricio o seu cabelo e beijo-o, ter alguém tão perto de mim novamente faz desaparecer o vazio que a Jackie fez na minha vida. A Jackie e a Aria não tem absolutamente nada em comum e isso é ótimo a Jackie não presta. Afasto a Jackie do meu pensamento. O que interessa é este pequeno anjo que tenho nos meus braços neste preciso momento. Continuo a ver o filme até adormecer.

Acordo do meu sono leve quando a sinto mexer nos meus braços. Abro os olhos e vejo-a a olhar para mim. "Desculpa, acordei-te." Diz ela.

"Está tudo bem. Dormiste bem?"

"Na verdade, tive um sonho fantástico." Diz ela com um sorriso.

"A sério? O que foi?" Digo eu abafando um bocejo e puxo-a ainda mais para mim.

"Foi contigo, mas agora lembro-me que não foi só um sonho." Ela diz e beija-me.

E ficamos em silêncio até ao final do filme.

* * *

 **Diz-me o que achas! Ajuda a melhorar! Dá ideias!**

 **Se gostas R &R! **

**Beijos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 semana depois de se conhecerem**

PV Aria

As aulas começam dentro de 45 minutos bato à porta do Ezra mais uma vez, eu pensava que Hardy estava a brincar quando disse que era difícil tirar Ezra da cama. O pior é que ele não responde. _Será que a porta está aberta?_ Tento destrancar a porta. _Está aberta._ Abro a porta muito devagar e lá está ele ainda a dormir, entro, fecho a porta e sento-me na beira da cama.

Ele parece um bebé a dormir, beijo a bochecha dele e sussurro ao ouvido dele "Acorda dorminhoco." E dou-me mais um beijo.

Ele vibra no seu sono e coça os olhos, olha para mim com um sorriso nos lábios e eu sorrio de volta. "Vá lá Ezra tens de te levantar senão vamos chegar tarde." Digo suavemente. Ele fecha os olhos mais uma vez "Só se me deres mais um beijo!" diz ele com voz de sono. Eu chego-me mais perto e deixo um beijo nos seus lábios.

Ele finalmente senta-se e puxa-me para um abraço "Adoro ser acordado por ti." Diz ele.

"Temos 35 minutos para estar na faculdade, levanta-te eu vou fazer o pequeno-almoço. Café?" digo ainda nos braços de Ezra.

"Claro querida!" Beija-me mais uma vez antes de me deixar ir.

PV Ezra

Aria está à minha espera na cozinha, ela está um pouco nervosa com o primeiro dia de aulas.

"Tem calma amor vai corre bem." Digo eu dando-lhe um beijo na testa enquanto ela me dá a chávena do café.

Sento-me na cadeira e ela diz "Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar!" enquanto anda de um lado para o outro, frenética. _É adorável quando está nervosa._ "Vem cá." digo eu.

Ela senta-se no meu colo. "Vai correr tudo bem Aria." Digo enquanto traço círculos nas suas costas.

"Sim, mas temos de nos despachar faltam 15 minutos." Diz ela.

"Sim vamos." Digo eu.

PV Aria

O Ezra deixou-me à porta da minha sala de aula. Quando entro vejo que todos os lugares já estão ocupados excepto um que deve ser o meu.

"Olá, o meu nome Spencer!" diz-me a rapariga que está sentada ao meu lado.

"Olá eu sou a Aria!" digo eu para a rapariga morena e olhos castanhos mais alta que eu o que não é difícil porque eu sou realmente baixa.

"És a rapariga que está com os rapazes, não é?" pergunta ela.

"Sim, foi um erro e tive de ficar." _Como é que ela sabe?_

"Não se tem falado noutra coisa esta manhã… Toda a gente quer saber quem tu és."

"Como é que todos sabem?" pergunto eu.

"Não sei, mas eu não vou dizer nada não te preocupes."

"Obrigada, mas acho que vão acabar por saber."

Este pode ser o início de uma bela amizade. Com isto a nossa aula começa, mas a minha cabeça estava muito longe dali com Ezra.

PV Ezra

Assim que entrei na minha sala todos os colegas que eu ainda não tinha oportunidade de ver saltaram em cima de mim. "Então tudo bem?", "Já não nos víamos há muito tempo!", "Como foram as férias?" tudo perguntas normais.

Até que Jake fala "Ouvi dizer que tens uma namorada nova Z e que está na residência connosco!" Eu odeio-o, foi com ele que a Jackie me traiu.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso."

"Vá lá tenho de ver se fizeste uma boa escolha." Ele lambe os lábios e eu sei exactamente o que ele quer dizer… Ele mete-me nojo, eu não vou deixar que ele se aproxime da Aria.

"Tu não vais tocar nem com um dedo nela estás a perceber?" digo eu fora de mim quando sinto o Hardy a puxar-me antes que vá longe de mais.

"Não vale a pena amigo." Diz o Hardy.

Eu olho nos olhos do Jake que ainda está a rir antes de me sentar no meu lugar. Jackie entra na sala nesse momento. _O meu dia acabou de melhorar…_

PV Aria

A Spencer é realmente uma rapariga fantástica. Falamos durante os intervalos entre aulas e devo dizer que ela já passou a ser a "melhor amiga" sem saber. É hora de almoço e ainda não tive notícias do Ezra e não sei o horário de almoço dele. Sento-me numa mesa com Spencer e alguns colegas da turma e olho à volta à procura do Ezra.

"Está à procura de alguém?" pergunta Spencer.

"Do meu namorado."

"Oh que querido vieram os dois para a mesma faculdade para ficar juntos?"

"Na verdade, eu só o conheço há uma semana. Ele já estuda aqui há um ano."

"Tu estás a namorar um rapaz de segundo ano?"

"Sim!"

"Ele é da residência?"

"Sim, ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci. Ele está no quarto à frente do meu."

"Isso parece amor à primeira vista. Estás mesmo nas nuvens não estás?"

"Sim notasse muito?" pergunto.

"Um bocado." Diz ela a rir. "Logo à tarde podes vir ao meu quarto. Podemos fazer os trabalhos juntas."

"Claro."

Sinto o meu telemóvel vibrar.

 ** _Já estas a almoçar baby? -Z_**

 ** _Sim e tu onde estás? -Ar_**

 ** _Estou aí em 5 minutos -Z_**

"O meu namorado vem cá ter." Digo eu à Spencer.

"Finalmente vou conhecer o amor da tua vida!" diz muito animada.

"Eu só te falei dele há 3 minutos atrás."

"Eu sei, mas sinto com se nos conhecêssemos há uma eternidade."

"Eu sinto-me da mesma maneira." Sorrio para ela.

"Lá está ele!" acenando para Ezra que vem com cara de caso e Hardy vem atrás dele. _Alguma coisa não está bem._ "Alguma coisa não está bem eu já venho." Digo à Spencer.

PV Ezra

A aula foi um inferno… Não sei como vou aguentar mais um ano…

"Vamos amigo vamos ver se encontramos a Aria?" pergunta Hardy.

"Sim vou perguntar-lhe onde ela está." Mando uma mensagem e poucos segundos depois tenho a resposta. "Vamos ela já está no refeitório."

"Só ela é que pode tirar esse mau humor." Diz Hardy.

Não sei como vou dizer à Aria que a Jackie foi transferida para a minha turma. Pior não sei como é que vou suportar ver o Jake e a Jackie na mesma sala depois de tudo o que fizeram. A única maneira de não ficar louco é ter a Aria comigo.

Entro no refeitório e veja-a a acenar para mim. Ela diz alguma coisa à rapariga que está sentada à frente dela, levanta-se para vir até mim. Entre tanto o Hardy deixa-me para poder falar com ela à vontade.

"O que se passa?" pergunta Aria com preocupação. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse assim.

"Não é nada." Dou-lhe um beijo na testa. "Como está a correr o primeiro dia?" Tentando um sorriso.

"Está a correr bem, mas não tentes desviar a conversa. O que aconteceu Ezra?"

"Tenho uma coisa para te dizer… Não quero que te zangues."

"Estás a assustar-me! Queres acabar comigo?" diz ela olhando-me nos olhos.

* * *

 **O que será que vai acontecer?**

 **Diz-me o que achas! Ajuda a melhorar! Dá ideias!**

 **Se gostas R &R! **

**Beijos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

PV Ezra

"Estás a assustar-me! Queres acabar comigo?" diz ela olhando-me nos olhos.

"Não, claro que não!"

"Então o que é?"

"A Jackie foi transferida para a minha turma. É difícil ver o Jake e ela na mesma sala…" Olho de novo para ela. Ela parece com uma raiva. "Eu não quero que fiques zangada comigo eu não sabia eu juro."

"Eu não estou zangada contigo Ezra. Eu só queria que não tivesses de passar por isso. Eu acredito em ti, eu amo-te." Ela abraça-me deixando-me desfrutar do seu calor e o seu perfume calmante.

"Eu também te amo Aria"

PV Aria

Sinto-o a ficar tenso no abraço dou um passo atrás e sigo o seu olhar. Uma rapariga estava a olhar para nós do outro lado da sala. _Aquela deve ser a Jackie… Ela quer o Ezra de volta? Porque está a olhar para nós?_

"Aquela é a Jackie?" olhando para ele

"É ela." Não tirando os olhos dela.

Eu não quero competir com ninguém, mas o Ezra é MEU namorado e ela vai ter de perceber que não tem mais hipóteses com ele.

Viro a cara dele para mim e a minha outra mão viaja até à parte de trás do seu pescoço e dou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego partilhando um momento só nosso. Quando volto a olha para a Jackie, ela está literalmente de boca aberta e desvia o olhar em menos de um segundo. _Acho que ela percebeu a mensagem._

"Acho que não tens de te preocupar mais com ela." Digo eu e ele sabe a razão.

"Eu amo-te!" Diz-me ele.

PV Ezra

 _O meu dia começou a melhorar outra vez._ É impressionante o que ela acabou de fazer, nunca pensei que a Aria era tão possessiva em relação a mim. Ter a Aria na minha vida é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos e não estou disposto a perdê-la.

"Vem, tenho uma pessoa que te quer conhecer." Diz ela dando-me a mão e puxando-me para a mesa onde ela estava sentada. "Bom Ezra esta é a Spencer é minha colega! Spencer este é o Ezra o meu namorado." ela introduz.

"É um prazer conhecer o príncipe encantado." Diz Spencer dando-me um aperto de mão.

"O prazer é meu. Nem imagino o que a Aria disse de mim." Olho para a Aria que está corada.

"Vais ficar aqui ou vais almoçar com o Hardy?" pergunta-me Aria.

"Eu acho que o Hardy se sente um pouco sozinho naquele canto vou chamá-lo para almoçar aqui." Digo.

"Hardy vem sentar-te connosco eu vou buscar o meu almoço." Digo para o Hardy.

"Ficas muito melhor a sorrir!" diz Hardy a sorrir para mim.

"Vamos amigo vem conhecer a Spencer é a nova amiga da Aria."

Ele levantasse e vai para a mesa onde elas estão enquanto eu vou para a fila pedir a minha comida.

"Ezra posso falar contigo?" Viro-me para a pessoa muito familiar à minha frente. _Jackie._

"Eu não tenho nada para falar contigo."

"Eu queria pedir desculpa."

"Não vale a pena Jackie eu não quero nada vindo de ti!"

"Eu não sabia que ia ser transferida para a tua classe é só para saberes que não foi intencional. Eu e o Jake não temos mais nada um com o outro por isso não nos vais ver juntos nunca mais."

"Eu não quero saber da tua vida. Faz como quiseres, mas mantém-te afastada de mim."

"Eu não sei se consigo Ezra eu ainda estou apaixonada por ti."

Eu não posso estar a ouvir o que penso que ouvi… Eu viro-me mais uma vez para ela.

"Jackie tu traíste-me e queres voltar para mim? Só podes estar louca isso não vai acontecer… Eu nunca te vou perdoar pelo que fizeste e mesmo que perdoasse eu não quero ter mais nada a ver contigo outra vez." Digo já irritado com ela.

"Gostas mesmo dela, não é? Estás a cometer o maior erro da tua vida… Ela não vale nada."

Isto já está a ir longe demais eu não quero ouvir mais nada vindo dela e muito menos os insultos a Aria.

"Jackie o maior erro da minha vida foi pensar que eras a mulher perfeita para mim… Eu não te quero ver nunca mais estás a perceber? Faz-me um favor e vai-te embora!"

Chega a minha vez de pedir o almoço quando ela diz: "Eu não vou desistir de ti Ezra!" E vai embora.

Estou cada vez mais cansado de a aturar e não quero aborrecer a Aria com este drama, mas vou ter de lhe contar o que se passou aqui porque tenho a certeza que ela me viu a falar com Jackie.

* * *

 **Este capítulo foi curto, mas intenso! Prometo compensar no próximo ;)**

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?**

 **Se gostas R &R! **

**Beijos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio EzriaBeauty! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

PV Aria

Um mês depois do início das aulas já me ajustei perfeitamente à vida universitária. Habituei-me a conviver com os rapazes na residência e com as suas festas "Só para rapazes". Eu e o Ezra estávamos confortáveis na nossa relação mesmo com as ameaças de Jackie e Jake para estragar a nossa felicidade.

Spencer e eu temos uma bela amizade, passo muito tempo com ela quando não estou com Ezra. O pessoal da minha turma também é muito simpático à excepção de Alison que parece competir comigo em tudo, mas ainda não percebi porquê.

Hoje é sábado e como todas as manhãs vou acordar Ezra antes de fazer o pequeno-almoço. Quando abro a porta de Ezra com a chave que ele me deu alguns dias depois de começarmos a namorar. _Ele não está no quarto… Onde está ele? Isto não é normal ele nunca se levanta antes de mim._ Faço o meu caminho para a cozinha onde já estão muitos rapazes a tomar o seu pequeno almoço.

"Viram o Ezra?"

"Ele saiu há uns 20 minutos e disse para ires ter com ele ao parque. Ele disse que sabias onde." Disse um dos rapazes.

"Ok então vou ter com ele. Obrigado." Saio da cozinha e faço o meu caminho para o parque mais precisamente para a velha árvore onde fomos no dia em que começamos a namorar.

Quando chego perto do local vejo uma manta sobre a relva com copos de café, bolachas e bolinhos. _Ele deve ter feito isto para nós, mas onde está ele?_ Olho em volta à procura dele, mas não existe nenhum sinal de Ezra. Algo se mexe na copa da árvore, olho para cima e lá está ele a sorrir para mim.

"O que fazes aí em cima? Ainda caís!" digo antes dele descer da árvore.

Ele finalmente está no chão e diz: "Estava à tua espera e a apreciar a tua beleza."

"Eu não acredito que fizeste isto para mim!" digo num abraço apertado.

"Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de todos os pequenos-almoços que já me fizeste."

"Obrigado Ezra és o melhor namorado que eu podia pedir."

"E tu és a melhor namorada no mundo! Eu amo-te Aria e acho que nunca soube o que era amor até te conhecer."

Antes de dizer o quer que fosse os seus lábios já estavam nos meus. Partilhando mais um dos nossos beijos cheios de paixão. Adoro a sensação de estar nos seus braços e ser beijada assim. Namoramos há cerca de 1 mês, mas é como se cada beijo fosse o primeiro e o último.

"Eu também te amo!" digo depois do beijo.

Sentamo-nos para desfrutar do nosso piquenique e no final deitamo-nos na manta a apanhar algum sol. Éramos os únicos naquele parque ao sábado de manhã, a minha cabeça viaja até ao seu peito e o seu braço dá a volta à minha fina cintura. Ficamos assim por muito tempo descansando nos braços um do outro.

PV Ezra

A minha surpresa foi brilhante a Aria adorou e passamos um bom tempo juntos. Estava a pensar convidá-la para um encontro amanhã à noite.

Decidimos ir estudar esta tarde. Estamos na biblioteca. _Esta é a altura perfeita para falar com ela sobre o encontro._

"Aria, baby!"

Ela desvia os olhos do livro para os meus. "Sim?"

"Eu estive a pensar… Queres sair comigo?"

"Estás a convidar-me para um encontro?" pergunta ela com espanto.

"Sim."

"Não tens de fazer isso Ezra."

"Mas eu quero Aria."

"Onde?" pergunta ela com interesse.

"Isso é um sim?"

Ela sorri. "Eu vou a qualquer lugar contigo Ezra."

"Bom eu conheço um café onde fazem leituras de poemas."

"A sério?" os olhos dela brilham com expectativa.

"Sim já não vou há uns meses, podíamos ir e aproveitar o momento juntos."

"Eu adoraria ir contigo Ezra!"

"Então saímos amanhã às 20h?"

"Sim." ela responde com o sorriso mais bonito do planeta.

* * *

PV Aria

Falta uma hora para o meu encontro com Ezra e eu não podia estar mais feliz por sair com ele como um casal.

Visto um vestido casual, penteio o meu longo cabelo e coloco um pouco de maquilhagem. Faltam 10 minutos para as 20h e começo a sentir os nervos à flor da pele. Eu já saí com ele imensas vezes no último mês, mas nunca foi um encontro a sério. Para me acalmar coloco uma música de _The Fray_ e deito-me na cama à espera de Ezra.

PV Ezra 

Visto uma camisa e umas jeans. Eu disse à Aria que íamos a uma sessão de leitura, mas não lhe disse que eu ia ler um poema que escrevi para ela. Pego a folha de papel do poema e ponho-a no bolso das minhas jeans. Esta é a minha pequena surpresa para ela que vai tornar este dia inesquecível.

Bato à porta de Aria, ouço o som dos seus passos e então a porta abre.

"Estás linda!" digo de boca aberta sem conseguir tirar os olhos desta pequena morena.

"Obrigada" ela diz corando um pouco. "Ficas bem de camisa, devias vestir mais vezes." a.

"Acho que posso pensar nisso." Rimos os dois.

Fazemos o nosso caminho até ao café e eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos dela, está tão bonita naquele vestido que se agita a cada passo que dá e com a leve brisa outonal. A lua deixa um brilho na sua pele pálida que me deixa louco. Cada detalhe faz-me apaixonar ainda mais por ela. "Ezra estás a ouvir o que estou a dizer?" diz ela fazendo-me despertar do meu transe.

"Desculpa não ouvi…"

"No que estavas a pensar?"

"No quanto te amo!"

"E quanto me amas?" pergunta ela.

Eu olho para a lua e digo "Eu gosto de ti desde a lua até aqui." Ela pára de andar e eu olho nos seus olhos que brilham ainda mais que a lua nesta noite.

"Tens ideia de quanto eu te amo?" pergunta ela.

Os meus lábios colam nos dela instantaneamente não controlando tudo o que estou a sentir neste momento. Quando nos separamos o único som que se ouve são as nossas respirações pesadas. "É melhor continuar." Digo com uma voz rouca. Ela acena "sim" com a cabeça. Damos as mãos e continuamos o nosso caminho até ao café.

 **Já no café**

"Porque não te sentas? Eu vou pedir algo para nós, o que queres?" pergunto.

"Pode ser um cappuccino."

"Ok!"

Ela vai para uma mesa a um canto e eu vou até ao balcão. Peço as bebidas e faço a minha inscrição para a leitura. Eu já fiz leituras antes, mas nenhuma para a rapariga por quem estou apaixonado o que me deixa um pouco nervoso.

Volto para Aria com o seu cappuccino e o meu café e assisti-mos à sessão de leitura sem saber o que ainda estava para vir.

* * *

 **O próximo capítulo vai ser romântico! ;)**

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

PV Aria

 _Este encontro está a ser fantástico_. "Eu adoro isto Ezra! Todos escrevem muito bem!"

"É intenso, não é?" diz ele.

"Sim. Pareces tenso, o que se passa Ezra?"

"Não é nada está tudo perfeito." Diz ele beijando a minha testa.

O homem que estava a ler o seu poema acaba e todos aplaudem. A empregada aproxima-se no microfone para apresentar o próximo leitor.

"Para terminar esta sessão chamo Ezra Fitz." Diz a mulher loira.

Eu olho com choque para Ezra, ele beija a minha testa e levanta-se da cadeira ao meu lado. _O quê? Ele não me disse que ia ler…_ Ele tira uma folha do bolso e sentasse na cadeira do palco.

"Olá eu sou Ezra e venho ler um poema que escrevi para a minha namorada." Ele diz a última parte da frase e olha para mim.

Eu ainda estou em choque sem conseguir acreditar que ele está realmente a fazer isto.

«Quando te vejo  
Desperta em mim um desejo  
Louco de te beijar. 

Não sei de onde vem  
Não consigo entender  
Não sei explicar

Só sei que sem ti  
Não consigo viver.

Os teus beijos,  
Os teus abraços,  
Protegem-me nesta vida dura.

Tu és a luz que ilumina o meu caminho,  
És a mais bela flor sem espinho,  
Sem ti sinto-me como um pássaro sem ninho  
Sem asas para voar  
Sem ar para respirar.

Parece que estou apaixonado,  
Mas se não estiver enganado  
Tu também estás. _»_

Ele diz todo o poema sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Eu sinto as lágrimas a formarem-se nos meus olhos com toda a emoção que sinto.

"Obrigada" ele termina e toda a sala se enchesse de aplausos incluindo os meus e ele volta para a nossa mesa. Eu não sei o que dizer ele foi um querido por fazer isto para mim, eu pensava que era impossível estar ainda mais apaixonada por ele. _Enganei-me!_

Ele senta-se ao meu lado e olha para mim com expectativa. Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o que sinto porque nenhuma é suficientemente boa para este momento. Uma lágrima rola pelo meu rosto e Ezra limpa-a com o polegar.

"Não gostaste?" pergunta ele parecendo triste.

"Eu não gostei, eu adorei! Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o que sinto, foi mágico Ezra!"

Ele sorri para mim e puxa-me para um abraço e beija a minha cabeça.

"Não tens de dizer nada Aria, nós amamo-nos e é tudo o que interessa."

Com isto fazemos o nosso caminho de volta para a residência de mãos dadas e trocando beijos de vez em quando.

* * *

 **À porta dos seus quartos**

Ezra empurrou-me suavemente contra a porta no meu quarto passando as suas mãos por todo o meu corpo. Os nossos beijos estavam cada vez mais quentes, ele deixa os meus lábios e vai para o meu pescoço mordendo levemente a zona. Eu adoro estar assim com Ezra, mas nunca fiz isto com ninguém e acabo por ficar um pouco tensa. Ele percebe o meu desconforto e afasta-se para olhar-me nos olhos.

"O que se passa? Fiz alguma coisa errada? Desculpa!" ele pergunta com preocupação.

"Não, está tudo bem! Eu… eu nunca fui assim tão longe com ninguém." Eu sei que ele percebeu que eu sou virgem e o meu desconforto com isso.

"Tudo bem! Não temos de ter pressa com nada Aria. Eu compreendo!" diz ele colocando uma madeixa atrás da minha orelha.

"Obrigada Ezra!"

"Eu vou respeitar-te sempre Aria e não tens de me agradecer." Diz ele deixando um beijo na minha testa. "Está a ficar tarde é melhor irmos dormir amanhã temos aulas cedo." Diz ele.

Eu aceno que sim.

Ele tira o papel com o poema do bolso e dá-mo. "É para ti!"

"Obrigada, adorei esta noite."

Beijamo-nos mais uma vez não com necessidade, mas com amor.

"Boa noite! Amo-te!"

"Também te amo! Boa noite Ezra!"

E cada um entrou no seu quarto.

* * *

 **Algumas horas depois**

É quase 1 da manhã e por mais voltas que dê na cama não consigo adormecer. _Será que o Ezra ainda está acordado?_ Levanto-me da cama e saio do meu quarto.

Tenho a minha mão na maçaneta da porta de Ezra. _E se o acordar?_ Encosto o meu ouvido à porta, mas não ouço nada. O meu cérebro diz para não abrir, mas o meu coração diz para entrar. _O meu coração está sempre certo._ Abro a porta e a luz estava ligada, ele estava sentado na cama a ler, mas neste momento já está a olhar para mim. Abro um pouco mais a porta e ele pousa o livro na mesa de cabeceira. "Deixa-me adivinhar, também não consegues dormir." Diz ele.

"Não consigo!"

Ele chegasse um pouco para o lado e indica para me sentar ao seu lado. Eu fecho a porta e sento-me ao seu lado ele passa os braços à minha volta da minha cintura puxando-me para o seu colo. O seu calor é estranhamente reconfortante e eu encosto a minha cabeça no seu ombro.

"Gosto de estar assim contigo." Ele sussurra.

Eu olho para ele ainda com a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele está com os olhos fechados.

"Eu também adoro estar aqui contigo." Digo eu lutando para não adormecer no seu quarto.

"Podes dormir aqui comigo, se quiseres." Diz ele também lutando para não adormecer.

Se voltar para a minha cama fria provavelmente não vou conseguir dormir outra vez.

"Acho que é uma boa ideia!" digo bocejando mais uma vez.

Deitamo-nos na pequena cama enroscados um no outro até que caímos no tão precisado sono.

* * *

 **O poema é adaptado de Alexandre Froes**

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

PV Aria

Acordo com o despertador de Ezra que parece não o acordar. Ele ri no seu sono. _Que adorável!_ Ele ainda tem os braços em torno de mim eu fecho os meus olhos aproveitando o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu. Ele ri mais uma vez.

"Erza, baby!" sussurro. Como resposta ele puxa-me para mais perto dele. _Como se fosse possível._ "Vá lá Ezra tens de me deixar sair eu tenho de me ir vestir e tu também."

"Não!" Ele responde ainda de olhos fechados e eu não sei se ele está mesmo acordado ou se para além de rir também responde…

"Tu sabes que temos aula à 8:30h temos de nos levantar."

"Só mais um bocadinho!" Desta vez ele beija a minha testa. _Ok ele está acordado!_

Passam 5 minutos e eu tento sair dos braços dele. "Não, não, não vás já!" Ele diz abrindo finalmente os olhos.

"Ezra eu já esperei muito tempo eu tenho de ir e tu também!"

"Podemos apenas não ir à primeira aula da manhã, só hoje." Ele faz beicinho.

"Não Ezra!"

"Só hoje, por favor, diz sim!"

"Não, é uma péssima ideia Ezra."

"Diz sim, sim, diz Aria! Por favor!" Ele beija-me e puxa-me outra vez para a minha posição original. _Por que é tão difícil dizer não a este rapaz?_

"Só desta vez, mas é uma vez sem exemplo." Digo por fim.

"Só desta vez, prometo!" diz ele.

Ele volta a fechar os olhos e eu também. "Sabes que ris a dormir?" pergunto.

"Já me tinham dito." Diz ele.

"Eu acho querido!" Digo e ele sorri.

PV Ezra

É uma sensação fantástica dormir com ela nos meus braços. Eu só posso pensar na sorte que tenho de a ter na minha vida e até o momento mais simples com ela se torna especial. Este é um momento especial, é a primeira noite que dormimos juntos na mesma cama.

"É muito reconfortante ter-te aqui." digo e ela enterra o rosto no meu peito enquanto e eu acaricio o seu cabelo sedoso.

"Tu és um preguiçoso e eu estou a ficar igual a ti." Diz ela quase a adormecer novamente.

"Shhh..."

PV Aria

Meia hora depois acordo outra vez com o riso de Ezra fico um longo tempo a observar a sua cara de menino. Como é possível gostar tanto de uma pessoa? Eu passo a mão pelo seu cabelo despenteado e ele abre os seus olhos para olhar os meus. Eu beijo-o levemente nos lábios pela primeira vez nesta manhã e como é de esperar ele retribui.

"Acho que me posso habituar a isto." Digo eu e ele ri para mim.

Ele faz cocegas na minha barriga. "E isto também?" ele pergunta. "Por favor pára Ezra!" digo já sem força para resistir de tanto rir. "Eu paro, mas quero a minha recompensa." Diz ele em cima de mim.

Eu recupero o fôlego. "E o que queres de recompensa?" pergunto eu inocentemente.

"Que tal isto!" Ele cola os lábios nos meus e sinto a língua no meu lábio a pedir entrada que é conseguida no momento. Ele massaja a minha coxa enquanto eu brinco com os seus pequenos cabelos da nuca. Só nos separamos para respirar.

"Foi suficiente?" eu pergunto provocando-o.

"Não, acho que vais ter de fazer o pequeno-almoço também." Diz ele.

"Eu já faço isso todos os dias Ezra."

"Eu sei e obrigado!" ele diz e beija-me novamente.

Depois de namorar com Ezra por mais de uma hora ele deixa-me ir vestir e fazer o nosso pequeno-almoço.

Estou na cozinha agora a tratar do nosso café quando sinto alguém atrás de mim e viro-me pensando que era Ezra.

"Jake o que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar na aula?" Eu nunca tinha falado com Jake antes, mas sabia tudo o que ele fez com Ezra e isso bastava para mim eu não quero estar perto dele.

"Vejo que o Ezra já te falou de mim!" ele dá mais alguns passos até mim.

"Sim e por favor afasta-te de mim. Não quero conversas contigo." Digo.

Ele já está mesmo em cima de mim. Eu empurro-o para longe de mim. "Não ouviste o que eu disse? Afasta-te de mim!"

Eu estou a começar a ficar com medo de estar aqui sozinha com ele.

"Vá lá Aria não te faças difícil eu sei que tu me queres!" ele diz empurrando-me contra a bancada da cozinha com força e deixo escapar um pequeno grito de dor.

Ele começa a passar as suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Eu tento fugir dele, mas é escusado ele é mais forte que eu. "Tenho de admitir que o Ezra escolhe boas namoradas." Ele diz.

"Não pára! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE POR FAVOR!" eu grito.

Sinto uma dor aguda no rosto, ele deu-me um estalo. Eu não aguento mais as lágrimas começam a cair dos meus olhos. _Isto só pode ser um pesadelo._ Ele continua a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo e eu só sinto medo.

De repente ele sai de cima de mim e quando olho para ele outra vez ele está no chão com Ezra em cima dele. Eu não sabia o que fazer eles estavam os dois a lutar e eu não me posso por no meio dos dois.

"Por favor Ezra pára!" eu digo, mas não teve efeito nenhum. Dois rapazes aparecem e afastam os dois, Jake vai-se embora e Ezra corre para mim.

"O que ele fez Ezra?" pergunta um dos rapazes.

"Ele estava a assediar fisicamente a minha namorada." Ele diz com raiva.

"Estás bem? O que ele fez?" pergunta-me o rapaz.

Ezra abraça-me e eu gemo com dor. "Desculpa!" ele diz com preocupação.

"Ele agarrou-me e empurrou-me contra a bancada, dói-me as costas. Estás ferido!" O lábio de Ezra está a sangrar.

"Não é nada apenas uma pequena ferida. Deixa-me ver as tuas costas." Diz ele.

Eu viro-me e ele levanta a camisola. "É muito mau?" pergunto.

"Devíamos ir ao hospital!" diz ele.

"Não, eu não quero, eu odeio hospitais."

"Aria as tuas costas estão negras." Ele diz com preocupação.

Os dois rapazes olham para as minhas costas. "Ele não se vai voltar a aproximar de ti Aria, nós vamos te proteger." Diz o outro rapaz.

"Obrigado pessoal!"

Eles vão-se embora e eu fico sozinha com Ezra.

"Vamos eu levo-te ao hospital!" diz Ezra.

"Eu não quero. Isto vai passar, eu prometo se não me sentir melhor eu vou. Temos de ir para as aulas."

Eu vou ao meu quarto buscar a mala. Olho-me ao espelho uma última vez. _Felizmente não fiquei com nenhuma marca no rosto._ Levanto a camisola para ver o que Jake me fez. _É pior do que eu pensava._ Tenho um enorme hematoma no fundo minhas costas.

"Vens Aria?" Ezra chama.

"Sim!"

Só espero não ver Jake nos próximos tempos.

* * *

 **Será que a Aria vai superar o que o Jake lhe fez?**

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

PV Aria

"Aria o que andaste a fazer? Perdeste a aula!"

"Eu sei Spence só me deixei adormecer."

"Com o Ezra?" ela pisca-me o olho.

"Sim, mas não se passou nada. Ok?"

"Ok eu acredito. Mas diz-me o que aconteceu!" diz ela com animação.

"Eu não conseguia dormir fui até ao quarto dele e adormecemos juntos. E hoje de manhã ele convenceu-me a ficar mais um pouco com ele."

"Ele é muito querido, mas o que se passa? Não pareces feliz…"

"Foi o Jake!"

" _O Jake_ da Jackie?"

"Sim ele assediou-me e bateu-me."

"O quê? Estás bem Aria? O Ezra sabe?" ela pergunta preocupada.

"Tenho um hematoma nas costas. Sim, foi o Ezra que o tirou de cima de mim."

"Sinto muito Aria! Se eu o vir eu mato-o!"

"Esquece-o é o que eu vou tentar fazer. Vamos para a sala senão atrasamos." Digo eu.

PV Ezra

Quando vir o Jake vou desfazê-lo em bocadinhos.

"O que aconteceu ao teu lábio?" pergunta Hardy.

"Foi o Jake."

"Ele bateu-te?"

"Ele bateu na Aria e eu perdi a cabeça! Se eu o vir outra vez perto dela eu mato-o." Digo com raiva.

"Tem calma amigo. Ela está bem?" Hardy pergunta com preocupação.

"Ela tem um hematoma enorme nas costas, mas não quis ir ao hospital."

"Tens de estar lá para ela."

PV Aria

A aula acaba, eu e Spencer almoçamos e depois vamos até ao quarto dela para fazer um trabalho.

"É melhor avisar o Ezra que estou aqui."

 **Fui fazer um trabalho com a Spence, não te preocupes comigo. Amo-te 3! -Ar**

 **Ok amor 3 Espero que estejas melhor quando voltares à residência avisa-me! -E**

 **Sim estou bem, até logo 3 -Ar**

As minhas costas ainda doíam e cada vez parecia pior. Felizmente tenho alguns analgésicos comigo, mas tenho a certeza que vou precisar de muitos mais e não quero dizer ao Ezra porque ele quer que eu vá ao hospital. _Quando voltar para a residência passo pela farmácia._

PV Ezra

 **O trabalho está a correr bem? Estou cheio de saudades! -E**

 **Está quase… Eu também estou a morrer de saudades! -Ar**

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu só quero ter Aria aqui comigo e saber que ela está segura. Ela deve estar a voltar em breve e é quase hora do lanche, vou comprar uma tarte ante que ela volte.

Estava já de volta quando sou interrompido pela Jackie.

"O que queres?"

"Ezra não sejas assim. Eu amo-te! O que se passou com o teu lábio?"

"Jackie já tivemos esta conversa. Porque não perguntas ao namorado?"

"O Jake não é meu namorado!"

"Como queiras!" Continuo a andar sem lhe dar mais importância.

PV Aria

A Jackie está há porta da residência quando eu volto da farmácia, o que não é normal. _O que ela faz aqui?_

"É melhor afastares-te dele…" diz ela.

"Senão o quê?" eu desafio.

"Ele não te ama, tu és só uma caloira insignificante!" ela cospe.

"Jackie ele não quer ter nada contigo deixamos em paz." Ela agarra-me pelo braço.

"Ouve bem! Tu vais sofrer pelo que me estás a fazer…" diz ela.

"Eu não estou a fazer nada Jackie larga-me estás a aleijar-me!"

"Vai doer mais se não o deixares." Ela ameaça.

"Pára larga-me o braço, eu vou gritar!"

"O que se passa aqui?" pergunta Hardy e Jackie larga o meu braço.

Não podia estar mais feliz por ver o Hardy.

"Nada somos só duas amigas a conversar." Diz ela e eu faço uma careta para a palavra "amigas".

"Tu não és amiga de ninguém Jackie. Vamos Aria o Ezra está à tua espera na cozinha!" diz Hardy.

Quando deixamos a Jackie para trás. "Tu estás bem?" pergunta ele.

"Já estive melhor. Acho que hoje não devia ter saído da cama!"

"Se acontecer alguma coisa grita eu já falei com os rapazes eles vêm a correr para te ajudar."

"Obrigada Hardy! Vou só deixar a minha mala no quarto e vou ter com o Ezra depois."

PV Ezra

"Ela já vem foi só ao quarto" diz o Hardy.

"Ela pareceu-te bem?"

"Sim tirando a maluca a Jackie a agarrar-lhe o braço."

"O quê? Não acredito… O que ela disse?"

"Ela disse para a Aria se afastar de ti."

"E aleijou-a?"

"Eu acho que ela já está bem!" diz o Hardy. "Eu vou andando!"

"Ok amigo, até logo."

"Até logo." Diz ele.

Poucos minutos depois Aria entra na cozinha e dá-me um sorriso lindo.

"O que um rapaz tão giro faz aqui sozinho?" ela pergunta brincando comigo.

"O rapaz está à espera da sua linda namorada!" beijo-a.

"E o que é isto?" ela aponta para a mesa.

"É torta para a minha namorada!" Ela sentasse no meu colo.

"Achas que ela se importa se eu comer um bocadinho?"

"Eu acho que não, ela é uma pessoa generosa!" beijo-a mais uma vez.

"Tenho de agradecer à tua namorada depois!" ela ri e leva uma garfada à boca.

"Gostas?"

"É muito bom Ezra eu estava a morrer de fome. Obrigada!"

PV Aria

Ezra tem me tratado como uma princesa desde que cheguei, primeiro a tarte depois um filme e agora o jantar. Os analgésicos finalmente estão a fazer efeito e eu só queria uma boa noite de sono e esquecer o dia de hoje.

"Deixa-me ajudar com o jantar"

"Não Aria, senta-te eu faço."

Eu sento-me contra vontade e observo-o a fazer o jantar.

"Posso pelo menos por a mesa?"

"Sim, isso podes fazer."

"Obrigado chefe!" eu faço-lhe uma careta e ele ri.

Desfrutamos de uma refeição fantástica, mas eu não quero que ele me trate de uma maneira diferente só pelo que aconteceu hoje.

"Ezra não tens de fazer tudo por mim, eu estou perfeitamente bem."

"Aria obviamente não estás bem, tens dores e eu não quero que fiques pior."

"Eu não sou uma criança Ezra, não tens de fazer tudo por mim eu juro que estou melhor."

"Eu só estou a fazer o que tu fazes por mim todos os dias Aria, deixa-me cuidar de ti pelo menos uma vez! Por favor!"

"E sei desculpa, eu estou cansada deste dia!" Ele beija a minha testa.

"Eu compreendo. Vamos dormir?"

"Posso ficar contigo esta noite?" pergunto com timidez.

"Claro que podes!" ele diz e dá-me mais um beijo.

* * *

 **Senti-me com pouca imaginação para este capitulo, mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado.**

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

PV Autora

Felizmente os hematomas de Aria já tinham melhorado. Não viu o Jake na residência nos últimos dias e Ezra tinha falado com Jackie para se afastar deles por isso também não teve de lidar com ela.

Nesse fim-de-semana, Aria ia deixar Ezra para ir a casa visitar a família. Os seus pais ainda não sabiam que ela tinha um namorado ela queria esperar para contar pessoalmente, aliás ela queria que Ezra viesse com ela a Rosewood para os conhecer, mas era melhor falar primeiro com os pais sem o Ezra presente. Voltar a estar com a sua família era óptimo, mas ela queria Ezra com ela afinal de contas o Ezra também fazia parte da família. Custou-lhe muito despedir-se de Ezra mesmo que fosse apenas por 2 dias.

Quando chegou a Rosewood viu realmente como sentiu falta da pequena cidade no último mês. Tudo estava tal como ela deixou antes de ir embora. Os seus pais estavam realmente felizes por a ver finalmente, Aria telefonou todas as semanas para informar a mãe de tudo o que se passava, mas isso não era o suficiente.

Ao jantar, Aria contou aos pais e o irmão sobre Ezra. Ella e Mike, a mãe e o irmão, aceitaram muito bem Ezra como seu namorado já o mesmo não se podia dizer de Byron, o pai de Aria, que não gostou da ideia da sua filha ter um namorado. Afinal Aria era a menina do papá era difícil para Byron ver a filha ir com "um rapaz qualquer". Contudo, no final desse jantar ficou decidido, Ezra viria com ela na próxima visita.

Durante a sua visita, Aria, encontrou algumas das suas antigas amigas do secundário e contou-lhe todas as novidades da sua nova vida.

Aria decidi-o manter segredo da família e dos amigos os incidentes que tinham ocorrido nessa semana, mas mesmo assim, Aria pensou várias vezes em ir à policia apresentar queixa de Jake. Mas acabou por desistir.

À noite, Ezra telefonou para Aria para perguntar como tinha sido o dia e desejar uma boa noite.

PV Ezra

Os dias tinham passado lentamente, felizmente Aria estaria de volta a qualquer momento. Como não tinha nada para fazer sentei-me no sofá a assistir um programa qualquer, estar aqui sem ela era igual a estar num deserto sem água. Cada vez estava mais entediado sem saber o que fazer.

Alguém me tapa os olhos. "Quem é?" pergunto.

"Quem querias que fosse?"

"Tu!" digo eu reconhecendo a voz melodiosa de Aria.

Ela ri e destapa os meus olhos para a poder ver. Ela dá a volta ao sofá e sentasse no meu colo e sem esperar os seus lábios já estão nos meus lábios carentes dela. "Já tinha saudades tuas!" digo eu contra os seus lábios.

Depois de alguns minutos separamo-nos.

"Eu também tinha saudades tuas!" diz ela.

"Estás mais bonita!"

"Então antes não estava?" diz ela fingindo ficar zangada.

"Não sei, pareces mais feliz!"

Ela ri. "Isso é porque estou muito feliz de te ter outra vezes perto de mim. Tu pareces um pouco descuidado." Diz ela passando a mão pelo meu rosto que já tem alguma barba.

"Quando me deixas fico sem força para o quer que seja." Digo fazendo beicinho.

"Pobrezinho! E agora que estou aqui?" diz ela a brincar.

"Detesto ter-te longe de mim e agora já me sinto muito melhor! Gosto sempre de ter uma pequena morena para cuidar e mimar." Dou-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

"Eu trouxe uma coisa para ti. Um presente!" diz ela.

"O que é?" ela salta do meu colo para procurar alguma coisa na mala. Entrega-me um caderno que parece bastante usado. "Um caderno velho?" pergunto quando ela mo dá.

"Não é apenas um caderno, vê por dentro." Ela diz com expetativa e eu faço o que ela me diz.

No momento eu percebo que é um caderno de contos de Aria, olho para ela que está à espera de alguma reação minha. Eu pensava que ela já se tinha esquecido da nossa primeira conversa quando nos conhecemos, afinal estava enganado.

"Isto é fantástico Aria, obrigado! Eu pensava que não te lembravas."

"Eu apaixonei-me por ti assim que coloquei os olhos em ti Ezra. Eu lembro-me de tudo como se tivesse sido ontem!"

Eu levanto-me e abraço-a.

"Eu também me lembro de tudo, cada palavra, cada sorriso! Eu amo-te!" Beijo-a na testa.

"Eu também te amo!" Ficamos assim por mais alguns segundos. "Ezra, podes-me ajudar a levar a mala para o quarto?" ela pergunta.

"Claro! Depois vou fazer o jantar, macarrão?"

"Sim eu adoro o teu macarrão!" diz ela animadamente.

* * *

PV Ezra

Aria leva uma grande garfada à boca. "Juro que está melhor do que a última vez!"

"Obrigado Aria!"

"Eu falei com os meus pais sobre nós."

"E…?"

"O meu pai não gostou muito da ideia!"

"Estou a ver! O teu pai quer-me matar?"

"Não! Ele só não te conhece… A minha mãe ficou feliz!"

"Mas o teu pai ainda me odeia…"

"Não digas isso!" ela come mais uma garfada. "Na próxima vez que eu for a Rosewood tu vens comigo. A minha mãe quer muito conhecer-te pessoalmente."

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia!"

"Não tenhas medo do meu pai… Ele vai gostar de ti!"

"Ok então parece que vou conhecer finalmente Rosewood!" digo eu.

"Vais ver que vais gostar." Diz ela com um sorriso.

PV Aria

Ezra quase nunca fala da sua família e quando tocamos no assunto ele desvia a conversa. A única coisa que sei é que tem um irmão mais novo, Wesley.

"Ezra? Algum dia vou conhecer os teus pais?" pergunto.

Ele olha-me nos olhos parecendo pensar numa boa resposta. "Eu não acho uma boa ideia Aria."

"Porquê? Tens vergonha de mim?"

"Não, claro que não! Eu amo-te Aria não te esqueças disso! Eu só acho que é uma má ideia porque a minha mãe não é propriamente uma boa pessoa e quanto mais afastada tiveres dela melhor."

"Não te dás bem com a tua mãe?"

"Não, ela tenta sempre manipular as pessoas."

"E o teu pai?"

"Divorciou-se da minha mãe e foi para a Europa e deixou-me a mim e ao meu irmão com ela."

"Desculpa Ezra…"

"Não tem problema, mas nunca é fácil falar sobre a minha família."

"Não temos de falar mais sobre isso." Digo eu.

"Não te preocupes com nada Aria um dia vais conhecê-la nem que seja no dia do nosso casamento."

Ezra nunca tinha falado antes em casamento nem nada parecido. Meu Deus… Ele quer casar comigo? Esse pensamento deixa-me muito feliz. Se há um mês atrás me dissessem que ia ter um namorado eu ia rir na cara dessa pessoa, mas agora com Ezra nada me faria mais feliz. Ele faz-me sentir segura e eu quero sentir-me assim para sempre.

"Estás a falar a sério?" pergunto.

Ele olha para o seu prato. "Sim quanto mais tarde a conheceres melhor." Diz ele.

"Não é isso… Casar?"

Ele olha-me nos olhos. "Não agora, mas eu acho que és a pessoa certa para mim!"

"Eu ia ficar muito feliz por casar contigo!" Eu sorrio.

"Um dia Aria, um dia!" Ele dá-me um sorriso de menino.

* * *

 **Querem um casamento no final? Mais momentos românticos? Deixem nos comentários o que querem...**

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

PV Ezra

 _BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP_

Estico automaticamente a mão para desligar o despertador antes que a Aria acorde. Eu e ela temos vindo a dormir juntos algumas vezes nos últimos dias.

Ela disse-me que era virgem e eu quero que ela se sinta segura depois do que aconteceu com Jake. Ela deve ter medo de avançar e eu não me importo de esperar o tempo que for preciso, eu não preciso de sexo para mostrar que a amo depois de tudo o que se passou.

Passo a mão pelo seu cabelo sedoso tentando acordá-la suavemente, ela agita-se no seu sono e abre os olhos.

"Bom dia linda!"

"Bom dia." Ela diz enterrando o rosto no meu peito evitando a luz que entra pela janela. "Que horas são?" ela pergunta.

"Não te preocupes ainda temos tempo. Olha para mim, estás bem?" Ela parece mais cansada do que é habitual.

"Sim está tudo bem." Ela diz ainda escondendo a cara.

PV Aria

 ***Flashback***

Acordo a meio da noite depois de mais um pesadelo com Jake, felizmente não acordei o Ezra. Não lhe contei sobre os pesadelos porque não o queria preocupar com isto e nem queria que ele ficasse chateado por sonhar com Jake, mas cada vez parecia mais frequente.

O pesadelo era sempre o mesmo. O Jake a bater-me. Eu sentia-me tão suja sempre que pensava naquele dia em que ele passou as mãos por todo o meu corpo. Ele não tinha sido gentil como Ezra, mas sim um autêntico monstro forçando-me a fazer algo que eu não queria. Eu numa me tinha sentido tão mal na minha vida.

São 3 da manhã e eu não tenho sono nenhum, mas pelo menos não me sinto sozinha. Ezra tem o braço em torno da minha cintura fazendo-me sentir segura era por isto que eu durmo com ele, a sensação de segurança era a única coisa que me ajudava a dormir. Eu não o quero acordar por isso fico o mais quieta possível ele ri no seu sono de bebé que eu acho adorável. Ainda faltam algumas horas até o sol nascer espera-me uma longa noite e o sono parece não querer aparecer.

 ***Fim do Flashback***

"Vá lá, olha para mim." Diz Ezra suavemente continuando a passar a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Eu não queria olhar porque tinha umas olheiras enormes de não ter dormido quase nada a noite passada. Eu não quero contar… Mas não posso esconder-me para sempre. Olho-o nos olhos à espera de alguma reacção.

"Dormiste bem baby?" ele pergunta parecendo um pouco preocupado com o meu cansaço.

"Podia ter sido melhor! É melhor ir-me vestir." digo tentando parecer um pouco mais energética e sento-me na borda da cama.

"Aria?"

"Sim?" olhando-o mais uma vez.

"O que se passa?" ele pergunta suavemente.

Estava a irritar o facto de ele estar sempre a perguntar-me o mesmo. "Nada, está tudo bem." digo eu.

"Não me mintas Aria!"

Esta foi a última gota… Eu fico de mau humor quando durmo pouco e as perguntas de Ezra não estavam a ajudar... será que ele não percebe que eu não quero falar da noite passada?

" **Pará Ezra** , eu já disse que não se passa nada **deixa-me em paz**." grito com raiva e saio do quarto dele para entrar no meu.

 _O que acabei de fazer?_ Não devia ter reagido assim ele preocupa-se comigo, ele ama-me… Ele não merece que lhe esconda coisas. Tenho lágrimas a correr pelo meu rosto.

Ele bate à minha porta. "Por favor Aria deixa-me entrar." Ele diz do outro lado da porta. "Por favor Aria diz-me o que aconteceu para te ajudar… Doí-me ver-te assim! Não me deixes de parte!"

 _Como pode ele sentir-se mal? Ele devia estar chateado pelo que eu disse._

"Ezra deixa-me sozinha eu preciso de pensar." Digo sem abrir a porta.

"Eu vou deixar, mas quando quiseres falar sabes onde estou."

Antes de me vestir para as aulas pego no meu telemóvel e mando uma mensagem para Spencer.

 **S.O.S. -Ar**

Poucos minutos depois.

 **Estou a caminho. -Spence**

PV Spencer

A mensagem deixou-me um pouco preocupada. _Será que foi o Jake? Ou a Jackie?_ Pego na minha mala e faço o meu caminho para o quarto de Aria. Quando estou a entrar na residência vejo o Ezra a sair.

"Spencer!"

"O que se passa com a Aria?"

"Eu não sei ela acordou muito estranha e quando lhe perguntei o que se passava ela gritou comigo e agora quer estar sozinha. Eu juro que não fiz nada."

"Ela chamou-me, é melhor eu ir."

"Ok, depois diz-me alguma coisa."

"Ok."

Ele sai para a faculdade e eu vou buscar a Aria para vir também.

Bato à porta. "Aria sou eu!"

Ela abre a porta. O rosto dela está coberto de lágrimas, eu abraço-a imediatamente. "Está tudo bem." Digo abraçando a pequena rapariga morena e ela acalma-se um pouco. "Queres falar?"

"Eu estraguei tudo Spence…"

"O quê Aria? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu gritei com Ezra… Eu não queria… Eu estava tão zangada."

"Zangada com o quê?"

"Eu tive um pesadelo esta noite e não dormi mais. Ele viu que estava cansada e perguntou-me o que se passava e eu estava tão irritada que gritei com ele. Ele deve estar muito zangado!"

"Porque não lhe contaste do pesadelo?"

"Porque… foi com o Jake… E eu não queria aborrecer o Ezra com isto."

"Aria o Ezra ama-te… Ele está preocupado contigo… Eu acho que lhe devias dizer… E agora vamos para não nos atrasarmos, mais tarde com calma falas com o Ezra."

* * *

PV Aria

Percorro o corredor para a sala onde sei que Ezra teve a última aula, eu tinha de falar agora e pedir-lhe desculpa por tudo. Encosto-me na parede à espera. A porta da sala abre, sinal de que a aula acabou.

Para meu horror a primeira pessoa a sair é Jake que olha para mim de imediato. A minha vontade era correr dali para fora, mas eu estava petrificada não me conseguia mexer nem falar. O meu coração batia forte e por um momento entrei em pânico. Tentei respirar fundo. _Ele não pode fazer nada na faculdade… Aria respira… Ele não vai fazer nada o Ezra está na sala ao lado._ Mais rapazes saem da sala e Jake vai embora sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Aria o que fazes aqui?" _Ezra._ Ainda não tinha reparado que ele estava mesmo ao meu lado.

 _Era agora ou nunca._ "Eu precisava de falar contigo!" Ele continua a olhar para mim com curiosidade. "Desculpa por ter reagido daquela maneira hoje de manhã eu não estava a pensar quando gritei." Eu olho para os meus pés envergonhada com a minha atitude.

"Eu só queria que partilhasses comigo o que se passa. Se não me queres contar agora tudo bem, mas por favor não te afastastes de mim. Eu amo-te Aria e não te quero perder."

"Eu sei eu vou-te contar tudo… Eu não te quero esconder nada." Eu digo olhando-o nos olhos.

* * *

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

PV Ezra

"Ok, o que me queres dizer?" eu pergunto.

"Bem eu… eu tive um pesadelo a noite passada." Diz ela.

"Podias ter me acordado Aria. É por isso que estavas chateada esta manhã?" eu sinto-me confuso. _Porque ela não me disse que teve um simples pesadelo?_

"O pesadelo foi com o Jake… Eu tive tanto medo." Ela parece realmente perturbada.

"Ouve Aria, ele não vai fazer mais nada. Eu vou-te proteger!" Eu tento acalmá-la.

"Eu sei, mas tu não estás sempre comigo. E tu não sabes o futuro."

"Tu também não sabes o futuro. Eu vou-te ajudar a superar isto Aria, mas tu tens de me deixar! Eu vou fazer tudo por ti."

"Como Ezra? Esta não é a primeira vez que sonho com ele… Eu sinto-me tão insignificante e fraca quando penso nele."

"Ele é que é insignificante. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nunca mostraste o lado fraco, sempre superaste tudo com um sorrio nos lábios… Eu adorava ser tão forte como tu."

"Não digas isso eu não sou nada."

"Eu depois da Jackie fiquei perdido e foste tu que me trouxeste de volta. Aria tens de acreditar em ti!"

"Desculpa Ezra eu devia ter contado mais cedo. Eu prometo que não vou desistir." Ela dá-me um sorriso.

"Esta é a minha menina!" eu abraço-a.

"Amo-te Ezra!" ela beija-me como se já não nos beijássemos há um século.

"Eu também te amo!"

PV Aria

Sinto-me muito mais leve, talvez apenas precisasse de falar com alguém sobre o assunto. O peso que tinha sobre o peito que tinha guardado apenas para mim desapareceu agora que a Spencer e o Ezra sabem tudo. E talvez, só talvez os pesadelos desapareçam também.

Tenho de admitir que tinha medo que Ezra ficasse chateado comigo por ter escondido o que se estava a passar comigo por tanto tempo. Às vezes sou orgulhosa e não quero pedir ajuda é um defeito meu.

Ezra estava sentado no sofá a ver um programa qualquer na TV com mais alguns rapazes e eu estava a ler um livro no cadeirão ao lado do sofá onde eles estavam. O programa acaba ao fim de alguns minutos e os rapazes voltam para os seus quartos, fico apenas eu e Ezra na sala. Ele pega no controlo remoto e começa a passar canais em busca de algo interessante para ver a seguir.

"Ezra já liste algum dos meus textos do caderno que te ofereci?" Não sei porque me lembrei disto agora, mas eu estava realmente ansiosa por saber o que ele achava.

"Sim já li alguns." Ele diz despreocupadamente sem olhar para mim.

"E…?"

Eu salto do meu assento para me sentar ao lado dele e ele puxando-me para ele.

"Eu adoro Aria acho que devias pensar em escrever um livro."

"Achas mesmo?" este elogio vindo de Ezra é muito importante para mim.

"Porque deveria mentir?"

"Obrigada Ezra!"

"Tu tens talento!" ele beija a minha bochecha.

"Bem, eu estou um pouco cansada é melhor ir dormir." Digo eu.

"Eu também vou, não está a dar nada de jeito." Ele dá-me a mão e vamos cada um para o seu quarto. Dormir na mesma cama que Ezra era viciante. _O calor do seu corpo, o seu cheiro a canela e a sensação de segurança completa._ Mas esta noite vou voltar a dormir no meu quarto. _Sozinha._

* * *

Na noite passada tranquei a porta antes de me deitar. Voltar a dormir sozinha era estranho, mas felizmente não tive nenhum pesadelo esta noite.

Já estava preparada para mais um dia de aulas e era hora de ir acordar Ezra. Destranco a porta e saio, reparo quase de imediato que a porta de Ezra esta entreaberta. _Ele deixou a porta aberta durante a noite?_ Eu aproximo-me da porta e começo a ouvir uma voz… _feminina_ muito familiar. _Jackie_.

Eu abro a porta para ver Jackie sentada na cama de Ezra, que ainda estava a dormir tranquilamente completamente indiferente à presença daquela cobra. Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo despenteado de Ezra, acariciando-o. _Quem ela pensa que é?_ "Tu ainda vais implorar para voltar para mim." Diz ela.

"O que estás a fazer aqui?" pergunto com raiva. "Saí!" digo eu com a porta do quarto totalmente aberta.

Ezra agita-se no sono.

"Shhh… Tu é que estás a mais, saí!" diz ela.

Ezra agita-se mais uma vez…

"O Ezra é MEU NAMORADO quem está a mais aqui és tu!" digo elevando o meu tom de voz.

Os olhos de Ezra estão abertos agora, ele olha para as duas raparigas no seu quarto com confusão. "O que se passa aqui?" ele pergunta ainda com voz de sono e pura confusão. "Jackie o que fazes aqui?"

"A Jackie decidiu fazer uma visitinha esta manhã." Digo eu com ironia.

"Eu estou de saída." Diz ela.

"Nem devias ter entrado." digo eu.

"Falamos mais tarde." Diz ela para Ezra.

Depois disto só tenho vontade de arrancar aquela cabeça de _Barbie_.

"Tu não tens de falar nada com ele. SAÍ!"

Ela dá-me um último olhar e finalmente saí da minha vista.

PV Ezra

"Tem calma amor. Vem cá!"

Ela vem e senta-se ao meu lado.

"Ela tira-me do sério… Cada vez que a vejo só tenho vontade de a esmagar como um mosquito." Ela diz ainda com raiva.

"É o mesmo sentimento quando vejo o Jake, mas temos de ter calma. Eu já lhe disse para se afastar de nós, eu não percebo a obsessão."

"Eu tenho medo do que ela pode fazer… Eu tenho medo que ela arruíne o nosso relacionamento Ezra!" ela diz preocupada.

"Eu amo-te Aria! Ela não interessa, é contigo que eu quero estar." Beijo-a.

"Promete Ezra! Promete que não vais voltar para ela!"

"Eu não voltava nem que me pagassem 1 milhão de euros."

"Promete!" ela sorri.

"Eu prometo Aria! Eu vou-te amar até ao fim da minha vida para não falar que ficas muito sexy quando estás chateada." Eu digo.

"A sério!?" diz ela ri e beija-me enquanto me empurra de novo para a cama ficando em cima de mim.

"Vamos chegar tarde." Digo eu.

"Não faz mal… Vai valer a pena!" ela volta a beijar-me e eu tenho de admitir que ADORO quando ela faz isto.

* * *

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

PV Ezra

"Eu pensava que a Aria te acordava para chegares a horas." Diz Hardy.

"Nem imaginas o que aconteceu…"

"Fizeram sexo?" pergunta Hardy.

"Não Hardy nem tudo na vida é sexo…" eu não contei nada ao Hardy sobre a minha vida amorosa com Aria, ele era o meu melhor amigo, mas tudo tem um limite. E eu não acho justo para a Aria estar a partilhar algo tão pessoal.

"Pronto desculpa! Então foi o quê?" ele pergunta.

"A Jackie entrou no meu quarto esta manhã enquanto eu estava a dormir…" digo quando o Hardy me interrompe. "A sério essa maluca outra vez?"

"Eu não sei o que ela foi lá fazer, mas a Aria apanho-a no meu quarto. Tu devias ter visto… Eu nunca tinha visto a Aria com tanta raiva. Ela fica tão sexy e dominadora quando fica chateada."

"Sexy e dominadora? Eu acho que é normal a tua ex-namorada estava no teu quarto… O que a Aria fez?"

"Ela deixou claro que era a minha namorada e que a Jackie se tinha de afastar. Se ela pudesse tinha feito a Jackie explodir."

"Gostava de ter sido uma mosca para ter visto! Ela gosta mesmo de ti Ezra. Tens muita sorte!"

"Eu sei, sou o rapaz mais sortudo do mundo."

"Então foi por isso que chegaste tarde?" ele perguntou como se soubesse que havia outra razão.

"Namoramos um bocado depois disso…" tentando parecer que não foi nada de mais, quando na verdade trocámos beijos muito quentes, tão quentes que no final tinha os lábios a arder por mais.

"Hum eu vou fingir que foi só isso." Diz ele nada convencido.

PV Aria

"Porque chegaste tão tarde?" pergunta Spencer.

"A Jackie estava no quarto de Ezra esta manhã."

"O quê? O meu Deus! Eu sinto muito Aria, quando eu vir o Ezra vou dar cabo dele." Diz ela.

"Calma Spence, a Jackie entrou no quarto de Ezra quando ele ainda estava a dormir. Quando lá cheguei ela estava lá a mexer no cabelo de Ezra enquanto ele ainda estava a dormir."

"Desculpa, pensei que ele… não interessa. O que fizeste?"

"Eu não lhe fiz nada, mas se pudesse arrancava-lhe o cabelo."

"Tem cuidado Aria, não entres no jogo dela."

"Eu não vou, mas eu e o Ezra já lhe dissemos várias vezes para se afastar." Digo eu.

"Tenho a certeza que ela vai desistir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se precisares da minha ajuda diz." Diz Spencer.

"Espero que sim. Obrigada!"

Eu queria desesperadamente saber a razão de Jackie para continuar atrás de Ezra. Ainda não sei o que vou fazer, mas tenho de pensar nisso se ela não parar em breve. Se for preciso vou falar com Jake, mas não sozinha.

PV Ezra

"Este ano estou na organização do Baile de Inverno." Diz-me Hardy.

"Já começaram? Não é só em Dezembro?"

"Este ano vamos antecipar o baile por causa dos exames. Vais convidar a Aria para ir, não é?"

"Eu não sei se quero ir." Digo pensando no assunto.

"Oh vá Ezra todas as raparigas gostam de ir a um baile com o namorado." Diz ele.

"Talvez fale com a Aria sobre o baile."

"Talvez? Tu vais e fim da discussão! E vais ser o rei e a Aria a rainha do baile." Diz ele com entusiasmos.

"Achas mesmo que sim?" digo cético.

"Normalmente escolhem um casal, a Aria é bonita e tu também não estás mal. E vocês são populares na faculdade."

"Populares?"

"Sim amigo, muita gente sabe do teu passado com a Jackie e o Jake… Eles fizeram questão de tornar toda a traição bem humilhante. Eu não quero que te sintas mal, mas tens uma chance para saíres do "Coitadinho traído pela ex" para passares a ser "Um novo homem com uma namorada linda". As pessoas vão esquecer o que aconteceu no passado. E a Aria também é muito popular por causa do erro com da residência e os rapazes gostam dela." Diz ele tentando me convencer.

Tenho de admitir que tenho alguns ciúmes quando vejo alguns rapazes da residência a falar com Aria, mas eu tinha total confiança nela e o ambiente na residência com ela era muito melhor.

"Talvez e depois o que acontece? Eu não quero ser popular Hardy… isso não me interessa."

"Ok depois não tens de fazer nada, mas pelo menos tinha uma nova imagem. E mostravas à Jackie e ao Jake que estás bem depois de tudo."

"Eu ainda não sei."

"Eu acho que a Aria ia gostar de ir… Se não lhe pedires eu vou falar com ela!"

"Ok, eu vou-lhe pedir!" digo finalmente.

"Óptimo." Diz ele com um grande sorriso.

"Olá rapazes!" Diz Aria que acaba de se juntar à nossa mesa para o almoço. Ela cumprimenta-me com um beijo.

"Olá Aria! Eu vou andando que vocês têm muita coisa para falar." Diz o Hardy.

"Até logo Hardy! A sério o que me queres dizer Ezra?" ela pergunta com curiosidade.

"O Hardy falou-me do Baile de Inverno, este ano é mais cedo. Ele quer que a gente vá."

"Eu realmente gostava de ir à nossa primeira festa." Ela diz animada. "Tu não pareces muito animado."

"Quando todos ficaram a saber da Jackie e do Jake eu deixei de ir a festas, normalmente fico no quarto a ler."

Ela pega a minha mão. "Eu percebo Ezra, mas o passado é passado. Vamos seguir em frente juntos e vamos nos divertir." Ela sorri.

"Sim eu quero seguir em frente contigo."

"Então vamos ao baile?" ela pergunta.

"Essa devia ser a minha pergunta." digo e rimos juntos. "Aria Montgomery queres vir ao baile comigo?"

"Sim Ezra Fitz, eu adorava ir ao baile contigo!" diz ela antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

PV Aria

"Nem imaginas o Ezra convidou-me para ir ao baile com ele. Estou tão animada." Digo eu.

A Spencer olha para mim. "Eu acho que era um bocado óbvio que ele te ia convidar. Ainda falta 1 mês para o baile certo?"

"Sim o baile é daqui a 1 mês, mas nós devíamos comprar os nossos vestidos."

"Não sei se vou, não tenho par." Diz Spencer tristemente.

"Claro que vais, porque não convidas tu um rapaz?" Eu pergunto tentando animá-la.

"Eu não sei se posso…"

"Claro que podes Spence estamos no século XXI podes ir sozinha ou então falas com aquele rapaz, não me lembro o nome dele…"

"Eu não gosto do Toby e mesmo que gostasse não tenho coragem para pedir."

"Vá lá Spence nunca falaste com ele e pode ser divertido."

Ela não parece convencida, mas ainda tenho muito tempo para a convencer a ir ao baile.

"Tu podes não ir ao baile, mas no próximo fim-de-semana vamos ao shopping para escolher um vestido para mim e tu vens comigo." Digo eu.

* * *

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

PV Aria

"Vou ao _shopping_ com a Spencer."

"Vão fazer o quê?"

"Eu vou comprar o meu vestido e convencer a Spencer a comprar um também."

"E eu posso ir?"

"Não Ezra, não podes ver o meu vestido antes do baile."

"Pensava que essa tradição era só para o vestido de casamento."

"Talvez, mas eu quero que seja uma surpresa."

A Spencer entra na sala comum da residência.

"A Spence chegou é melhor ir." Beijo-o como despedida. "Até logo."

"Até logo, divirtam-se." Diz Ezra.

PV Spencer

Já estamos nesta loja infernal há 2 horas e a Aria ainda não encontrou o "vestido perfeito", neste momento ela está no provador e eu estou à espera para ver o próximo vestido.

"O que achas destes?" pergunta-me Aria quando sai do provador.

O vestido azul ajusta-se perfeitamente ao corpo delgado de Aria, só não gosto de a ver com vestido comprido já que ela é tão pequena. "Eu acho que o vestido fica bem Aria, mas ser comprido não te favorece."

"Também acho, vou tentar um mais curto." Ela entra novamente no provador pela vigésima vez. "Acho que devias experimentar este vestido Spence." Ela diz dentro do provador.

"Acho que não faz mal experimentar." Digo eu. Poucos segundos depois de dizer isto ela entrega-me o vestido através de uma pequena fresta no provador.

PV Aria

A Spencer finalmente concordou em experimentar um vestido que eu acho que lhe vai ficar fantástico, pode ser que ela o leve.

Já eu continuo à procura, mas hoje estou sem sorte... Tenho apenas mais um vestido aqui no provador e só quero que me fique bem porque sinceramente também já estou cansada de trocar tantas vezes de roupa.

O vestido é vermelho com renda na parte superior e com um decote até ao fundo das costas. As mangas compridas também eram de renda, mas esta transparente deixando ver a minha pele branca perfeita por baixo da renda sensual, a parte de baixo é simples e cai até ao meio da minha coxa. Tenho de admitir que me fica muito sexy, mas será que é apropriado para o baile?

"Spence já te vestis-te?"

"Sim." Ela saiu do provador para poder ver como lhe fica o vestido.

"Wow Spence estás linda com o vestido."

"Olha para ti estás super bonita, acho que encontraste o tal." Diz ela.

"Achas mesmo que serve para o baile?"

"Aria ficas linda no vestido tens de o levar."

"Levo se levares o teu também."

"Ok eu levo, mas só porque não quero passar mais duas horas à procura de outro vestido." Ela ri.

"Acho que fizeste a escolha certa." Digo eu.

PV Ezra

"Estou a ver que encontrastes o que querias."

"É assim tão óbvio." Diz ela sorrindo agitando os sacos das compras que tinha nas mãos.

"Muito, mas agora passando ao que interessa… deixa-me ver." Digo com um sorriso maroto.

"Nem penses."

"O que posso fazer para te convencer?"

"Nada, isto é uma surpresa." Diz ela continuando o caminho para o quarto dela.

"Nem a cor?" pergunto tentando obter só alguma informação.

"Não."

"Então com vou saber a cor da gravata?" pergunto, agora ela vai ter de me dizer a cor.

"Boa tentativa Fitz, mas eu tratei desse assunto. Comprei uma gravata para ti a combinar com o meu vestido e só te dou no dia do baile." Ela diz com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Não há mesmo nenhuma maneira de saber, não é?"

Ela finge pensar um pouco. "Não, mas tu vai adorar. É muito sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Sim tu depois vais ver." Diz ela.

"Boa conseguiste deixar-me ainda mais curioso." Ela ri.

"Tem calma não falta assim tanto tempo e tu nem querias ir."

"Sim, mas isso foi antes." Eu estava muito mais entusiasmado com o baile, queria muito dançar e divertir-me com a minha linda princesa como um casal normal sem pensar na Jackie e no Jake por uma noite.

"Não interessa só vais ver o resultado final no dia do baile." Ela está implacável.

"Tudo bem eu desisto." Rendo-me.

"Não te vais arrepender eu prometo." Ela beija-me de despedida, entra no quarto fechando a porta atrás dela.

* * *

 **Dia do Baile**

PV Aria

A Spencer e eu fomos ao cabeleireiro e voltamos para a residência, faltavam apenas algumas horas para o baile e eu estava a ficar um pouco nervosa. O frio do final de Novembro tinha chegado muito rigoroso e eu estava preocupada com o frio que poderia sentir com o meu simples vestido de baile. _O que Ezra ia pensar do meu vestido?_

"Vou ter frio com o meu vestido tenho a certeza." digo eu para Spencer.

"Podes vestir o teu sobretudo preto e tiras quando entrares na faculdade, lá dentro está quente."

"Isso é uma boa ideia e o Ezra não vai ver o vestido até entrarmos no baile." Eu digo com um sorriso.

"Ainda não paraste de torturar o Ezra com o vestido?"

"Eu não o estou a torturar… é surpresa."

"A mim parece tortura… quantas vezes ele implorou?"

"Não interessa." _Talvez ela tenha razão._ "E o teu par?" pergunto.

"Eu vou sozinha Aria."

"Tenho a certeza que muitos rapazes te vão pedir para dançar."

"Talvez." Diz ela com pouco ânimo.

"Vais ver que vais arrasar."

* * *

O meu cabelo foi apanhado num coque elaborado com vários pequenos caracóis a cair soltos este penteado era perfeito para mostrar as minha contas nuas, voltei para o meu quarto para aplicar uma maquilhagem dramática.

Faltavam poucas horas para o baile o melhor é procurar o Ezra que ainda não tinha visto hoje, já que ele saiu bem cedo para ajudar nos preparativos do baile. O único sinal de vida que ele deixou foi uma mensagem a dizer que me amava e me via ao jantar. Faltava cerca de meia hora para o jantar e o melhor era encomendar chinês para mim e Ezra.

Eu pego na gravata vermelha, saio do meu quarto e bato à porta de Ezra. Ele abre poucos segundo depois já com as calças pretas do fato e com uma camisa. Eu nunca vi nenhum homem tão sexy com uma simples camisa branca.

Ele sorri para mim, sabendo no que eu estava a pensar.

"Trouxe a tua gravata." Mordo o lábio inferior e entrego-lhe a pequena caixa.

"E o teu vestido?" ele pergunta.

"Eu vou vestir depois do jantar, eu pedi chinês para nós." Informo.

Ele abre a caixa e retira a gravata de seda vermelha. "Vermelho?" Ele pergunta tocando no tecido suave.

Eu sorrio para ele, tiro-lhe a tira de tecido da mão e faço-lhe o laço enquanto isso ele passa as mãos pelas minhas costas ainda cobertas por uma camisola velha que eu desejava que não estivesse lá. _Mal posso esperar pelas mãos de Erza percorrem as minhas costas nuas durante o baile._

"Estás linda!" diz ele referindo-se ao meu cabelo e olhos já preparados para a festa.

"Obrigada. Eu acho que nunca vi ninguém ficar tão bem num fato."

Ele cora um pouco com o meu elogio. "Eu não tenho dúvida que vais ser a rapariga mais bonita do baile."

Esta foi a minha vez de corar com o comentário. "É melhor ir ver se o nosso jantar já chegou…" digo eu fazendo o meu caminho para sair do quarto.

Ele pega na minha mão e puxa-me para um beijo apaixonado a temperatura do quarto subiu nesse momento. Uma das mãos dele estava no fundo das minhas costas puxando-me ainda mais perto e a outra estava no meu queixo, as minhas mãos estavam em volta do pescoço de Ezra puxando-o para baixo.

Nos últimos dias a tensão sexual entre nós tinha aumentado imenso e eu tenho a certeza que estou pronta para dar o próximo passo com Ezra. _Quem sabe como vai acabar a noite._

Separamo-nos com uma respiração pesada.

"É melhor irmos." Digo eu por fim ainda ofegando.

* * *

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

PV Ezra

Nos últimos dias a Aria tem me provocado constantemente e eu tento controlar-me, mas cada vez é mais difícil manter-me perto dela sem a beijar. Eu sei que ela se sente da mesma maneira, eu vejo o seu olhar de desejo quando olha para mim, mas eu não quero apresar as coisas.

"Estão todos muito giros meninos." Diz Aria muito sorridente quando entra na cozinha.

Todos os rapazes estavam vestidos com os seus fatos para o baile. "Porque ainda não estás vestida Aria?" pergunta um dos rapazes.

"O vestido é uma surpresa, vou vestir depois de jantar vai ser muito rápido."

"O Ezra está ansioso de certeza." Diz outro rapaz que acena para mim.

"Já falta pouco." Diz Aria.

Apreciamos a nossa refeição rápida e Aria volta para o quarto deixando-me no sofá à sua espera.

PV Aria

Finalmente visto o vestido misterioso, olho-me ao espelho para o ajustar perfeitamente ao meu corpo. Calço os meus novos sapatos de plataforma pretos estilo _Louboutin_.

Volto ao espelho para apreciar o resultado. _SEXY, SEXY, SEXY. Só falta uma coisa! O meu batom vermelho escuro._ _Agora sim!_ Satisfeita com o reflexo do espelho dou uma volta final para confirmar se está tudo no lugar. Visto o meu longo casaco preto que não mostra nem um pouco do vestido que tenho por baixo.

Saio do quarto, a residência estava em silêncio total. _Já devem ter saído todos para o baile._ O único som que se pode ouvir é o dos meus sapatos no chão de azulejo. Desço as escadas para encontrar Ezra. Ele levantasse instantaneamente assim que ouve os meus saltos bater no chão.

"Não vais mesmo fazer a minha vida mais fácil, não é?" pergunta ele.

Eu dou-lhe um sorriso maroto. "Sabes que está frio lá fora." Digo tentando soar inocente.

Ele dá-me a mão para fazermos o pequeno percurso para a faculdade. Ele não diz uma palavra e eu sei que ele está a tentar os possíveis para não me tirar o casaco.

Entramos na faculdade. "O que achas de deixar este casaco no meu cacifo?" pergunto a Ezra.

"Sim, claro." Ele tenta dizer com indiferença, mas não sem sucesso.

Eu coloco o código e o cacifo abre. Eu começo a desapertar os botões do casaco lentamente sabendo que Ezra estava a observar cada gesto que eu faço com expectativa. Quando chego ao final viro-me de costas para ele "Ajuda-me!" é a única coisa que digo deixando o casaco cair um pouco deixando as minhas costas a descoberto. Ouço Ezra a inspirar profundamente e logo a seguir remove o casaco dos meus braços, mas enquanto o faz beija o meu pescoço.

 _Esta vai ser uma longa noite de provocações…_ Eu viro-me novamente para ele que agora me olha de alto a baixo como se não conseguisse acreditar que eu sou real.

"Gostas?" é a única coisa que consigo dizer com toda a tensão que sinto neste momento.

"Estás linda Aria, eu nunca vi ninguém mais bonito que tu!" ele diz inspirando pesadamente mais uma vez. As minhas bochechas estão em chamas com as palavras dele e a única coisa que posso fazer é sorrir de volta.

Ele coloca o meu casaco no cacifo e eu fecho-o. Damos as mãos e fazermos o nosso caminho para o ginásio onde todos se estão a divertir.

PV Ezra

 _Meu Deus! Ela provoca-me tanto!_ Neste momento ela está praticamente a arrastar-me para o ginásio.

"Eu vou buscar uma bebida. Queres?" pergunto-lhe.

"Sim!" ela sorri para mim. "Eu vou ter com a Spence." Ela aponta para um canto onde a Spencer esta sentada sozinha.

"Ok"

Eu vou até à mesa das bebidas e sirvo uns sumos para nós.

"Ezra!" grita Hardy atrás de mim.

"Hey!"

"Meu a Aria está muito sexy, se não fosses namorado dela eu ia tentar." Ele diz.

"Tenho a certeza que ela fez de propósito para me provocar." Digo olhando para ela que estava a falar com Spencer.

"Já vi 3 rapazes a falar com ela para dançar, ela recusou todos. Tem cuidado Ezra, a concorrência está pesada." Diz Hardy a rir.

"Eu confio completamente nela Hardy, mas tu podias convidar a Spencer para dançar ela está um pouco sozinha." Digo eu para ele.

"Hum não sei…"

"Vai lá." Eu empurro comigo.

PV Aria

"Vá lá Spence… vais ficar aqui sentada?"

"Eu sou completamente invisível, ninguém quer dançar comigo." Lamenta ela.

"Tens de fazer isto por ti Spence, eu posso dançar contigo e o Ezra também."

"Não tens de te preocupar comigo Aria."

"Somos amigas Spence e eu vou-te ajudar."

"Minhas senhoras!" diz Erza com Hardy. Ele entrega-me um sumo. "Tenho a certeza que o Hardy está ansioso por dançar com a Spencer." Diz Ezra com um sorriso.

"Vai Spence!" eu digo com um sorriso para ela.

Hardy estende a mão para Spencer como um verdadeiro cavalheiro e os dois vão para a pista de dança.

Bebo um pouco do meu sumo sem tirar os meus olhos dos de Ezra que continua a olhar intensamente para mim. "Talvez também devêssemos nos juntar a eles." Digo eu.

Deixamos as nossas bebidas para trás e vamos até à pista de dança.

O DJ coloca um slow como se tratasse de uma coincidência. A mão de Ezra descansa naturalmente nas minhas costas enquanto a minha mão se desloca para o seu ombro e a minha outra mão continua na mão dele como se tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra. A música lenta continua a tocar e nós cada vez estávamos mais próximos um do outro, esta dança lenta levou inevitavelmente a um rumo extremamente sexual. O meu peito estava colado no peito dele e a minha anca roçava descaradamente na dele, muito lentamente. Os nossos olhos nunca se separaram nem por um segundo, como se fosse um desafio.

Eu fui a primeira a quebrar o contacto visual, olhando para os seus lábios e novamente para os seus olhos. Ele percebeu e beijou-me instantaneamente, mas nunca paramos o ritmo calmo da nossa dança. Todas as pessoas que estavam à nossa volta desapareceram naquele instante. Este era o nosso momento, era só eu e ele. Para sempre. A mão dele deslizou até ao fundo das minhas costas e eu continuei a minha provocação na anca dele.

Os nossos lábios separaram-se para respirar, o olhar de Ezra tinha mais desejo do que anteriormente. Ele aproxima-se da minha orelha. "Tens de parar senão não vou conseguir me controlar." Ele sussurra.

Eu paro o meu roçar de anca contra vontade. A noite ainda está no início e não quero que esta provocação acabe tão cedo. Eu quero que no final da noite ele peça para dormirmos juntos, eu quero perder a minha virgindade com ele esta noite.

O slow pára, mas eu e Ezra não nos separamos. Uma rapariga a associação de estudantes recorda a votação para o rei e rainha do baile na qual eu e Ezra somos nomeados para a votação final.

Eu tento encontrar a Spencer no meio da multidão para ver se ela se está a divertir. Finalmente encontro-a a rir com Hardy e mais um grupo de pessoas. _O meu trabalho com ela está feito._

"Porque não vamos tirar uma foto?" pergunto a Ezra.

"Parece-me bem!"

Andamos pelo meio da multidão até à pequena fila das fotos. Onde dois alunos deparavam os seus _flashes_ sobre o casal à sua frente. A nossa vez chega rapidamente e ambos sorrimos para as câmaras fotográficas.

* * *

 **Pois é o baile ainda não acabou! Vamos ver o que esta noite de baile ainda nos reserva ;)**

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

PV Ezra

A Aria parecia estar a divertir-se bastante o que me deixava muito feliz. Nesta noite temos vindo a dançar cada slow e socializar com alguns colegas.

A noite estava quase a chegar ao fim, o rei e a rainha seriam anunciados em breve. Eu tenho a certeza que a Aria será a rainha, ela é linda, ela é social e toda a gente a adora. Eu sou só o namorado dela que não faz absolutamente nada de especial. O pensamento de outro rapaz ter de dançar com ela no final dava-me a volta ao estômago, eu não queria outro rapaz agarrado à minha namorada. Não sei como vou conseguir controlar os ciúmes nesse momento.

"Ezra?" Aria está agarrada a mim e mais perto era humanamente impossível.

"Sim?"

"No que estavas a pensar?"

Eu não quero esconder o que sinto. "Eu estou com ciúmes de outro rapaz dançar contigo."

"Mas nenhum rapaz dançou comigo para além de ti." Ela diz confusa.

"Eu sei, mas eu estou a falar de seres a rainha."

"É só uma competição parva, eu não vou ganhar." Diz ela.

Ela está atenta à minha expressão pouco convencida.

"Tu tens muito mais hipóteses que eu… Esta gravata está a matar-me. Nunca vi ninguém tão quente." Ela diz e esmaga os lábios nos meus como se este fosse o nosso último beijo. As mãos dela percorrem todo o meu peito e eu tento me controlar para não a levar dali para fora e acabar com as provocações de uma vez… _Na cama…_

Eu afasto-me dela. "De hoje não passa." Ela sussurra ao meu ouvido. Eu fico chocado com a afirmação perversa dela. Ela deixa-me sozinho gingando a anca até Spencer só para me provocar ainda mais.

 ** _Ela vai ser a minha morte!_**

PV Aria

Era impossível ele aguentar muito mais tempo com as minhas provocações constantes, a minha decisão estava tomada eu queria fazer amor com Ezra esta noite. Apesar da minha pouca experiência no campo da sedução tenho-me saído muito bem. As conversas entre amigas e alguma informação aqui e ali tinham ajudado bastante e se antes eu achava um tema de conversa terrível, agora acho completamente o contrário.

"Spence! Estás a divertir-te?" pergunto-lhe.

"Muito Aria, ainda bem que me convenceste a vir."

"Esta festa está mesmo a ser fantástica." Digo eu.

"O Ezra adora o vestido, não é?" pergunta ela.

"Sim ele adorou, mas acho que ele vai gostar ainda mais de o tirar."

"Aria? Onde está a rapariga tímida que eu conheço?"

"Eu quero dar o próximo passo. Eu amo-o!"

"Eu sei que sim! Vocês já passam por muito para serem felizes."

"Obrigada Spence!" Eu abraço-a.

"Parece que a Jackie vai atacar outra vez…"

Eu viro-me para ver a Jackie em direção a Ezra que estava num pequeno grupo de rapazes.

"Hoje não…" Eu faço o meu caminho até eles o mais rápido que consigo com os meus saltos de 15 cm.

Assim que os alcanço agarro o braço de Ezra "O que queres do meu namorado?" pergunto-lhe directamente.

"Tem calma estávamos só a ter uma conversa banal." Diz ela.

"Eu não confio em ti." Digo sem rodeios.

"Tudo bem eu posso dizer o que tinha para dizer ao Ezra? Eu vou embora depois." Diz ela não soando irritante como é habitual. _Alguma coisa está muito errada…_

"Diz lá." Tentando não ser arrogante.

"Eu queria pedir desculpa por ter tentado estragar o vosso relacionamento. Eu estava muito perdida, eu pensei que o Jake fosse melhor… Ele bateu-me várias vezes antes de me separar dele." Ela faz uma pausa e posso jurar que ela tinha uma lágrima no canto do olho. "Eu só queria alguém que fosse mesmo meu amigo… ele estragou a minha reputação e agora estou completamente sozinha." Ela sorri-me. "Eu não quero estar mais entre vocês os dois." Ela parece sincera ao dizer estas palavras.

A raiva que eu tinha por ela transformou-se em compaixão eu abraço-a, ela não o faz imediatamente. "Porque não o disseste antes?" eu pergunto-lhe.

"Ele ameaçou-me e tive vergonha." Os veios negros corriam-lhe pelo rosto.

"Não tens de ter medo dele Jackie nós vamos ajudar."

"Mesmo depois do que te fiz?" ela pergunta.

"Sim." Eu sorrio-lhe.

"Eu vou andando eu não quero estragar a vossa noite e eu só vim mesmo para dizer isto. Vemo-nos por aí." Ela vai embora.

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse isto." eu digo para Ezra.

"Nem eu!" ele abraça-me. "Mas nada apaga o que ela fez."

"Já temos os resultados da votação." Diz a rapariga com o microfone no palco. "Este ano a votação foi muito renhida."

"Vais ganhar!" diz-me Ezra ao ouvido.

"Vamos começar pelo rei do baile." Toca a bateria para suspense, ela abre um envelope azul. _Por favor que seja o Ezra. Ezra! Ezra! Por favor!_ "Ezra Fitz!" todos aplaudem e eu beijo-o. Ganhando ou não ele já é, o meu rei. "Ezra vem ao palco." Ele vai calmamente até ao palco.

"Agora a rainha do baile." A rapariga diz, enquanto abre o envelope rosa. A bateria soa mais uma vez. _Como é que vou suportar ver Ezra a dançar com outra rapariga?_ "Aria Montgomery!" todos aplaudem mais uma vez e eu fico petrificada no lugar.

"Eu sabia que ias ganhar Aria!" Diz Spencer dando-me um abraço e empurrando-me em direcção ao palco onde o Ezra estava à minha espera.

Eu ando pela multidão atá ao palco e subo os 3 degraus. _Eu ainda não posso acreditar!_

Estes foram os 10 minutos mais rápidos da minha vida, eu e Ezra fomos coroados, foi nos tirada uma foto e dançamos o famoso "slow da realeza". Ninguém tirou os olhos de mim e Ezra até ao final da dança, que infelizmente não pode ser tão sensual como a dança anterior.

"Eu não consigo acreditar." Digo com alegria ao ouvido de Ezra enquanto ainda estávamos na pista de dança.

"Eu nunca duvidei que fosses ganhar." Ele diz ao meu ouvido.

"Eu tenho de admitir que ficava com ciúmes se não fosse eu a dançar contigo!" eu digo-lhe.

"Eu só tenho olhos para ti Aria, não tens de ter ciúmes."

"Eu sei, mas com um namorado super cavalheiro, sexy e lindo não posso facilitar existem muitas raparigas solteiras por aqui..."

Ele ri com o meu comentário e os nossos lábios acabam juntos pela milésima vez nessa noite.

* * *

"Essa tiara fica-te mesmo bem." Diz Spencer.

"A tiara não interessa… Eu quero é divertir-me independentemente do meu novo estatuto." Eu brinco com Spencer.

"Isso soa como uma rainha… Onde está o Ezra? Eu ouvi umas raparigas a dizer que ele era muito giro!"

"Quem? Quero nomes… E depois cortem-lhes a cabeça!" Eu imito a Rainha de Copas e rimos as duas. "Ezra foi ao meu cacifo buscar os casacos para voltarmos à residência."

"E o que vai acontecer depois?" ela pisca-me o olho.

Eu sinto o meu rosto incendiar naquele momento. "Bem…" eu sinto-me muito confiante do que quero com Ezra, eu quero perder a minha virgindade com ele. Ele é a pessoa certa. "Eu não sei bem o que vai acontecer, mas eu acho que te posso dizer amanhã."

"Fico à espera! Até amanhã!" ela abraça-me.

"Até amanhã!" despeço-me.

Saio do ginásio e encontro de imediato Ezra, ele ajuda-me a vestir o meu casaco da maneira mais sedutora que já vi. Ele beija-me o pescoço levemente que me faz arrepiar.

 _Ele está a provocar-me! Ele está a jogar o meu jogo!_

* * *

 **Ui ui ui o que vai acontecer agora? ;)**

 **O que acham? Mais ideias?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

PV Ezra

Ela provocou-me a noite toda e agora é a minha vez. Beijar-lhe o pescoço sabendo que é um dos seus pontos sensíveis.

Ela virasse para mim e beija-me como se nunca o tivesse feito esta noite. As minhas mãos percorrem as costas nuas dela por baixo do casaco, fazendo-a tremer mais uma vez.

"É melhor voltarmos para a residência." Eu digo-lhe.

"Sim é melhor." Ela diz com voz rouca enquanto aperta o casaco.

A rua estava gelada, Aria abraça-se a ela mesma tentando aquecer um pouco, ao ver isto eu passo o braço à volta da cintura de Aria tentando mantê-la quente enquanto continuamos a nossa curta viagem até à residência.

Eu não posso evitar ficar ansioso com o que a Aria me disse mais cedo _"De hoje não passa."_ Foram as palavras dela. _Mas será que era mesmo isto que ela queria dizer? Ou foi o calor do momento?_

PV Aria

O nosso caminho até à residência é feito em silêncio, mas a tensão entre nós estava a ficar incontrolável. Eu só consigo pensar no quanto eu o amo.

Entramos na residência muito mais quente que o exterior, eu tiro o meu casaco para que o ar quente envolva todo o meu corpo. _Ezra suspira._ Quanto dou por mim estou encostada à parede enquanto Ezra me beija no pescoço, os meus dedos massajam gentilmente o couro cabeludo e os pequenos caracóis da sua nuca. Poucos minutos depois reúno a força que preciso para conseguir falar.

"Vamos para o meu quarto." Eu digo com dificuldade tentando respirar.

"Tudo o que a rainha quiser." Ezra pega-me ao colo estilo noiva e leva-me até à porta dos nossos quartos. Ele retira a chave para abrir o seu quarto e eu detenho-o.

"Por que não damos um significado especial ao B-26?" Ele olha-me nos olhos quando eu digo o número do meu quarto.

"Tens a certeza Aria? Eu não quero que seja precipitado."

"Eu tenho a certeza Ezra, é isto que eu quero! Esta noite está a ser a melhor da minha vida e eu quero que seja ainda mais especial." Digo eu sem dúvidas.

Ele beija-me de uma maneira lenta e apaixonada, não urgente de falta de contacto como os beijos anteriores. "Eu tenho a certeza." Digo mais uma vez. Ele acena, concordado com a minha decisão.

Eu abro a porta para entrarmos na escuridão do meu quarto, acendo algumas velas para dar uma luz suave mais romântica. Enquanto Ezra me abraça por trás beijando-me o pescoço fazendo-me derreter ao seu toque.

"Sabes que me tens torturado toda a noite neste vestido?" ele pergunta-me com voz rouca.

"Talvez." Eu viro-me de novo para ele, empurro-o até à cama onde ele se senta. Eu sento-me no colo dele virada para ele. Os nossos lábios nunca se separaram. As mãos de Ezra passam das minhas costas para as minhas coxas por baixo do tecido leve do meu vestido. Eu começo a balançar a minha anca contra ele como na dança do baile, sabendo que o fazia louco. Ezra agarra ainda mais firmemente as minhas pernas querendo sentir-me mais perto dele. Eu desfaço o laço da gravata e os botões da camisa expondo os seus abdominais definidos, em pouco tempo as roupas de Ezra estava numa pilha no canto do quarto.

Ezra afasta-se o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos. "Tens a certeza Aria?"

"Sim Ezra é o que mais quero." Digo com voz rouca.

"Tens ideia de quanto eu te amo?" ele pergunta-me olhando-me nos olhos apaixonadamente. Beija-me lentamente.

As minhas mãos percorrem toda a pele perfeita recentemente exposta. Ele massaja as minhas coxas com as suas mãos fortes fazendo-me querer ainda mais contacto. Eu levanto-me e Ezra arfa. Ando sedutoramente até à porta e tranco-a. _Só mesmo para o provocar!_

PV Ezra

Ela anda de volta até mim, sai dos sapatos altos e desfaz o penteado para que o cabelo caia como ondas suaves pelas costas. _Ela é a mulher mais bonita do mundo!_ Ela aproxima-se ainda mais de mim. "Ajuda-me a tirar o vestido…" ela sussurra ao meu ouvido.

Eu levanto-me e percorro o seu corpo até à bainha da saia confirmando se é isto que ela quer. Ela acena e eu ajudo-a a deslizar o vestido pela cabeça.

Fico sem palavras ao perceber que ela não tinha absolutamente nada a cobrir os seus seios por baixo do vestido. A pele dela é perfeita como a porcelana. _Ela é absolutamente linda!_

Aria aproxima-se de mim sentido o seu peito contra o meu peito, pele com pele era a sensação mais fantástica do mundo. "Eu quero ser tua Ezra." Diz ela delicadamente.

Eu deito-a sofre a cama gentilmente junto-me a ela tendo o cuidado de não pressionar muito do meu peso sobre ela. Os nossos corpos ajustaram-se perfeitamente um ao outro quase como se tivesse sido feito à medida. Esta era a primeira vez de Aria e eu estava determinado em fazê-la confortável. _Depois disto tudo foi mágico._

 **Manhã seguinte**

PV Aria

Acordo de manhã com o braço de Ezra protectoramente colocado à volta da minha cintura. Ainda não posso acreditar que perdi a minha virgindade com o homem da minha vida. O meu corpo ainda estava dorido da actividade da noite passada, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto-me fantástica. Ezra foi atencioso e fazer-me sentir segura, ele também queria que a nossa primeira noite fosse especial.

Ezra aperta-me mais um pouco e ri no seu sono. O meu corpo nu colado ao corpo nu de Ezra deixa-me excitada mais uma vez. _Pára Aria…_ Eu viro a cabeça para ver Ezra com um sorriso de menino no seu sono. _Ele é lindo!_

Olho para o relógio que marca 7 da manhã. Fecho os olhos e adormeço mais uma vez. Sonhando com Ezra.

* * *

Acordo mais tarde com beijos suaves no meu pescoço.

"Ezra…" digo com voz rouca de sono.

"Bom dia baby!" Ele diz continuando a beijar-me gentilmente.

"Bom dia!" digo inclinando a cabeça para trás dando-lhe livre acesso ao meu pescoço.

"A noite passada foi maravilhosa… tu és maravilhosa, linda e eu amo-te." Ele diz voltando a encostar-se na almofada atrás de mim.

Eu viro-me para ele. "Eu adorei a noite passada, eu voltaria a fazer tudo outra vez Ezra. Eu amo-te." Eu beijo-o na bochecha e encosto a cabeça no seu peito.

Ele não diz nada por um longo tempo. "No que estás a pensar?" eu pergunto.

"Eu realmente nunca tinha entrado no teu quarto." Ele diz.

"É verdade, mas eu nunca te proibi de entrar Ezra."

"Eu sei, mas sempre vi este quarto como o teu espaço pessoal e era por isso que não queria entrar."

Ele dá-me sempre o espaço que eu preciso. "Podes entrar no meu espaço pessoal quando quiseres Ezra. Gostas do meu quarto?"

"Bem… O que eu mais gosto no teu quarto é aquela estante." Ele olha para a minha estante de livros clássicos. "Mas acho que está empatado com a cama." Ele diz divertidamente.

"A sério?" eu finjo espanto. "Porque gostas assim tanto da cama?" eu dou-lhe eu sorriso safado.

"Por isto." Ele beija-me profundamente, puxa-me ainda mais para ele.

"Acho que a cama também é a minha parte preferida, mas só quando tu estás nela." Digo no final do beijo. Ele ri.

"O que achas de irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço? Estou esfomeado." ele sugere.

"Eu acho uma óptima ideia."

Ele levantasse e procura as suas cuecas que estão no chão com a sua restante roupa. _O corpo dele é fantástico._ Ele apanha-me a contemplar a sua beleza masculina e sorri.

"Tu és lindo Ezra!" eu digo-lhe e ele cora um pouco.

Ele pega as restantes roupas. "Eu vou tomar um duche e daqui a 30 minutos estou na cozinha."

"Ok, eu vou tomar um duche também. Até já!"

* * *

 **Finalmente aconteceu a noite mágica de Aria e Ezra! Estou à procura de ideias para acabar esta história em breve, preciso de ideias!**

 **O que acham?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

PV Aria

Depois de um duche rápido visto umas jeans e uma camisola de lã, lá fora está muito frio e eu não queria ficar doente.

Vou até à cozinha para comer o meu pequeno-almoço/almoço porque já era praticamente meio-dia. Faço algumas panquecas e torradas a contar com Ezra que ainda não apareceu desde que saiu do meu quarto. A residência parece totalmente desabitada. _Provavelmente estão todos de ressaca._

"O que a minha linda namorada está a fazer?" Ezra pergunta quando entra na cozinha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Pequeno-almoço para dois!" digo eu sorrindo de volta e colocando mais uma panqueca no prato.

"Parece delicioso!" ele diz petiscando um pouco do prato.

Eu sento-me no colo de Ezra. A nossa felicidade é evidente e não temos de trocar palavras para saber o que cada um sente, mas mesmo assim existe um pequeno sentimento de não ter sido "boa" o suficiente para Ezra a noite passa. _Será que ele gostou realmente?_

PV Ezra

A noite passada foi a melhor da minha vida, muito melhor do que todas as noites que já passei com outras raparigas. Se fosse agora não teria dormido com mais ninguém para além da Aria. Ela não consegue esconder a felicidade e isso faz-me ficar ainda mais apaixonado por ela, a minha vontade é voltar para o quarto e voltar a fazer tudo outra vez.

"Ezra… Sobre a noite passada…" ela parece preocupada com alguma coisa.

"O que se passa?" pergunto docemente.

"Tu… tu gostaste mesmo? É que eu não sei… Eu não sabia o que fazer…" ela diz nervosa e um pouco atrapalhada.

Eu beijo-a suavemente deixando de lado todas as dúvidas. "A noite passada foi a melhor da minha vida Aria. Eu queria que tivesses sido a minha primeira vez."

"A sério?"

"Sim Aria, eu teria trocado o que já tive com outras raparigas por ti! Eu sinto-me muito feliz por teres confiado em mim."

"Eu confio em ti totalmente Ezra só tinha medo que não tivesse sido o suficiente." Ela diz envergonhada.

"Foi mais do que suficiente, foi mágico! Eu amo-te Aria, para sempre."

"Eu também te amo." Ela diz mordendo o lábio inferior. Beija-me. "Para sempre!"

* * *

 **Na sexta-feira seguinte**

PV Aria

Vou passar a próxima semana com o Ezra em Rosewood para o dia de Acção de Graças, estou um pouco ansiosa para apresentar o Ezra aos meus pais e Ezra também está um pouco nervoso.

"EZRA?" chamo.

"Já estou aqui!"

"Porque levas tanta coisa? São só alguns dias Ezra, não é um mês."

"Desculpa já não vou de viagem há muito tempo." Ele colocar as malas dele no porta-bagagem do meu carro.

"Eu disse-te que não tinhas de levar tanta coisa."

"Mas e se faltar alguma coisa?" ele pergunta.

"Eu tenho a certeza que o meu irmão te empresta. Vamos?"

"Sim." Ele dá-me eu beijo na testa e entra no carro.

 **Em Rosewood**

PV Ezra

Lá estava ela, a antiga casa vitoriana da família Montgomery, cada vez que dava um passo mais perto mais receio tinha do que podia acontecer neste fim-de-semana. _Será que a família dela vai gostar de mim? Será que o pai dela vai aprovar? Será que se o pai da Aria desaprovar a nossa relação ela vai me deixar?_ Esta última questão é uma estupidez, o vinculo que me une à Aria é mais forte que tudo. Tenho de deixar estes medos de lado.

Aria puxa as chaves da mala e abre a porta. "Já chegamos!" grita Aria para dentro da casa.

Poucos segundos depois aparece uma mulher que é uma versão mais velha de Aria. _Só pode ser a mãe dela._ Ela sorri para nós.

Abraça a Aria. "Estava à vossa espera. Fizeram boa viagem?" ela pergunta.

"Sim mãe. Apresento-te o meu namorado, Ezra." Aria diz à mãe e dá-me a mão.

"É um prazer conhece-la Sr.ª Montgomery."

"Podes chamar-me Ella, Ezra. Vamos entrem está muito frio aqui fora." Ella afasta-se da porta para nos dar passagem.

"O jantar vai estar pronto em 15 minutos, entretanto podem arrumar as vossas coisas nos quartos." Ella diz.

"O pai e o Mike?" pergunta Aria.

"O pai vai chegar mais tarde, tem uma reunião hoje. O Mike está no quarto."

"Ok, então vamos arrumar as nossas coisas lá em cima e já voltamos." Aria sorri para a mãe.

Aria e eu subimos as escadas com as nossas malas, eu vou ficar no quarto de hóspedes que é ao lado do quarto de Aria. Poucos minutos depois alguém bate à porta. "Sim?"

Aria espreita e sorri. "A minha mãe gostou de ti!" Ela entra e passa os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Achas mesmo?" pergunto-lhe.

"Sim ela está feliz se eu estiver feliz." Ela sorri para mim. "E eu estou muito feliz agora."

"Eu estou feliz desde que esteja contigo." Digo e beijo-a.

"Vou ver o meu irmão. Vens comigo?" ela pergunta-me.

"Sim, claro."

Aria puxa-me e bate à porta do fundo do corredor, um rapaz mais alto que a Aria abre a porta. Ele não tem tantas parecenças com a Aria como eu imaginei, mas mesmo assim parecem irmãos. Aria salta para os braços do irmão mais novo, ele abraça-a imediatamente. "Pensava que não vinhas antes do Natal." Diz ele.

"Eu avisei a mãe, eu pensei que ela te tinha dito que eu vinha hoje."

"Meninos o jantar está na mesa!" A mãe de Aria grita do andar debaixo.

"Já vamos mãe!" Grita Aria.

"Oh, este é o Ezra?" o rapaz olha para mim de alto a baixo.

"Sim, é um prazer conhecer-te Mike." Tento não parecer tenso.

"O prazer é meu, mas se alguma coisa acontecer com a Aria tu vais sofrer." Ele diz sério.

"Não vai, eu juro que nunca a vou fazer sofrer."

"Então está tudo bem." Diz ele. "Eu estava a brincar, não te queria assustar." Ele ri. "Mas a parte de a protegeres é a sério."

"Eu protejo-a sempre." eu coço a parte de traz do pescoço, um hábito que tenho quando estou nervoso ou desconfortável com algo.

"Bem rapazes esta conversa está a ser muito interessante, mas eu estou esfomeada." Aria diz e puxa-me pelas escadas até à sala de jantar.

"Senta-te ao meu lado Ezra." Diz Aria.

Todos se sentam na mesa à excepção do pai de Aria, que pelo que Ella disse não deve vir para jantar.

O jantar correu muito bem, a mãe de Aria falou da carreira como professora fazendo pequenas perguntas sobre mim no desenrolar da conversa. Mike saiu depois do jantar para se encontrar com os colegas de equipa de lacrosse. Depois de ajudar a mãe de Aria com a loiça do jantar, eu e Aria sentamo-nos abraçados no sofá junto à lareira a ver tv. O pai de Aria ainda não tinha chegado e era melhor aproveitar o momento antes que ele chegue.

"Estás a gostar de conhecer a minha família?" ela pergunta-me baixinho não querendo quebrar o silêncio confortável da sala.

"Sim a tua mãe e o teu irmão são fantásticos."

O som de uma chave na porta enche a sala, Aria salta dos meus braços e senta-se no sofá a uma pequena distância de mim.

"Pai!" Aria corre do sofá até ao pai e abraça-o, nitidamente ela era a menina do pai.

"Estou muito contente por nos vires visitar outra vez." O homem mais velho diz com amor para a filha.

"Pai, este é o meu namorado Ezra."

Eu salto do sofá cumprimentando o homem, mais velho que parecia não ter notado a minha presença na sala. "É um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Montgomery."

"Podes chamar-me Byron rapaz." Ele parece sério estudando a minha postura.

"Obrigado por me deixar vir para a Acção de Graças."

"A Aria queria muito que te conhecêssemos e claro que eu também estava ansioso por te conhecer." Byron parece amável ao dizer estas palavras. "Bem já é tarde, é melhor ir dormir. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã pai"

O pai de Aria sobe as escadas pesadamente e Aria olha de novo para mim.

"Eu acho que ele já se habituou à ideia de eu ter um namorado." Ela diz baixinho.

* * *

 **Vamos ver o que o pai de Aria vai dizer... Estou a pensar acabar esta história em breve, mas não sei como! Cada vez tenho mais ideias e parece nunca ter fim...**

 **Nos últimos dias tem chovido muito então escrevi uma pequena história nova que me veio à mente espero que gostem. (é apenas 1 capitulo)**

 **O que acham?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

PV Ezra

Sinto alguma coisa a mexer, abro os olhos para ver a Aria deitada ao meu lado com um sorriso lindo só para mim.

"Bom dia!" digo enquanto esfrego os olhos.

"Bom dia dorminhoco." Ela sorri.

"Estás muito contente, o que se passa?"

"Adoro estar aqui em casa contigo! Os meus pais já devem estar na cozinha, devias levantar-te tomar um banho e descer. Eu vou estar lá em baixo à tua espera." Ela beija-me e sai com um brilho nos olhos que só me lembro de ver na manhã seguinte da nossa primeira vez.

PV Aria

"Bom dia pai! Bom dia mãe!"

"Bom dia querida!" dizem os dois.

"Café?"

"Sim, obrigada mãe!"

"O Ezra já está acordado?" pergunta-me ela.

"Sim ele vai tomar um duche, já desce."

"Eu gostei dele Aria, parece bom rapaz."

"Obrigada mãe."

O meu pai continua sentado a ler o jornal e com a caneca de café em cima da mesa sem dizer uma palavra. "O que achas dele pai?" pergunto-lhe.

"O quê?" ele desvia os olhos do jornal para mim.

"O que achas do Ezra?"

"Eu ainda nem conheço o rapaz."

"Tu falaste com ele ontem, tens de ter uma coisa a dizer."

"Pareceu-me educado."

"Tens de dar tempo ao teu pai para o conhecer melhor não achas querida? De qualquer maneira Ezra é um rapaz muito doce." Diz Ella.

Eu concordo.

"Vamos fazer panquecas?" Pergunta a mãe.

"Claro!"

PV Ezra

Quando começo a descer as escadas sinto um cheiro delicioso a panquecas, um sorriso forma-se na minha cara assim que vejo a Aria e a mãe junto ao fogão.

"Bom dia!"

A mãe de Aria vira-se para mim. "Oh Ezra, bom dia!" ela sorri. "Senta-te as panquecas estão quase prontas."

"Bom dia Ezra."

"Bom dia Sr. Montg… Byron." Ele sorri para mim e eu sorrio de volta.

Aria senta-se ao meu lago e entrega-me um prato com panquecas e beija-me no rosto. O pai dela vê tudo.

"Então Ezra estás em Inglês como a Aria certo?" pergunta-me ele.

"Sim, sempre adorei inglês."

"Então estás a pensar seguir uma carreira como professor?"

"É o meu sonho."

"Talvez quando acabares o curso possas mandar um currículo para Hollis College."

"Eu vou candidatar-me para onde a Aria quiser ir." Eu dou a mão a Aria por baixo da mesa e ela sorri para mim.

"Muito bem eu e o teu pai vamos às compras para o almoço, porque não mostra a cidade ao Ezra?"

"Sim podemos ir ao The Brew e encontrarmo-nos com a Hanna e a Emily." Aria já me tinha falado das amigas de Rosewood.

"Parece uma óptima ideia. Vamos Byron?" Diz Ella agarrando a carteira para sair.

"Sim, até logo e juízo!" diz o pai de Aria para mim quando sai da cozinha. Poucos segundos depois a porta da entrada bate.

"Eu acho mesmo que o teu pai não gosta de mim." Digo para Aria.

"Ele não te conhece, mas é impossível ele não te adorar."

* * *

PV Byron

Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas que Ezra seja a pessoa certa para a minha filha. Ela parece feliz, mas alguma coisa não encaixa nesta história. Ele não vai passar a Acção de Graças com a família dele porquê? Pelo que a Aria disse ao telefone ele tinha de vir ou ia passar a semana sozinho na residência da faculdade. É tudo muito estranho.

Pego no telemóvel e procuro o número da Maggie, uma ex-colega que se tornou detective. Eu sei que esta não é a melhor maneira de saber o que quero, mas é a única que tenho de momento. Carrego em ligar e ela atende quase de imediato.

"Olá? Quem fala?"

"Olá Maggie é o Byron Montgomery."

"Olá Byron. Está tudo bem?"

"Sim está tudo bem. Desculpa incomodar, mas queria pedir-te um favor com alguma urgência…"

 **Naquela noite**

Tiro o telefone do meu bolso e vejo o visor "Maggie a chamar", felizmente estava no escritório e podia atender.

"Sim?"

"Olá outra vez Byron já tenho algumas informações sobre o rapaz."

"O que descobriste?"

"Bom para começar é Erza Fitzgerald e não "Fitz", 20 anos e tem um percurso escolar exemplar."

"Espera… Fitzgerald? Esse nome é familiar."

"É normal é uma família com uma fortuna de alguns biliões de dólares."

"Biliões?"

"Não sei a razão porque ele deixou tudo para traz, mas ele tem mais um irmão que ainda vive com a mãe. Eu posso continua a investigar se precisares de mais informação."

"Acho que não é necessário Maggie, muito obrigada pela ajuda."

"Claro. Até uma próxima!"

"Adeus!"

Afinal ele é rico… Será que a Aria sabe disto?

* * *

PV Aria

O dia tinha sido agitado até agora. Eu mostrei a cidade ao Ezra, as meninas adoraram-no e o almoço e jantar foram agradáveis. Agora estávamos preguiçosamente sentados no sofá abraçados a assistir um filme a preto e branco enquanto a lareira aquecia a divisão. O meu pai estava no escritório e a minha mãe e Mike estavam no quarto, por isso podemos namorar à vontade. Eu inclino-me mais para Ezra para o beijar ele beija-me de volta, os beijos ficaram mais intensos e o filme é completamente esquecido. Eu sento-me no colo de Ezra para poder estar ainda mais perto dele.

"Aria…"

"Shhh…"

"Não devíamos fazer isto aqui, alguém pode entrar."

"Ninguém vai entrar. Agora cala-te e beija-me."

Os beijos continuaram enquanto as mãos de Ezra me prendiam junto a ele.

PV Ezra

Eu sei que devia parar, mas ao mesmo tempo Aria consegue sempre o que quer e eu não consigo negar o que seja a esta mulher.

"O que se passa aqui?" O pai de Aria grita.

Os dois saltamos do sofá e separamo-nos um do outro.

A mãe e o irmão Mike aparecem nas escadas. "O que se passa Byron?" Pergunta Ella.

"O pervertido do namorado da Aria estava a aproveitar-se dela no sofá." O homem diz furioso.

"Eu e o Ezra estávamos só a namorar." Aria diz em defesa.

"Sr. Montgomery eu não faria isso."

"Qual é o teu interesse nela? Tu podes ter o que quiseres…"

"Eu amo-a! Eu estou loucamente apaixonado pela sua filha." Eu digo e quando penso que vou ser agredido pelo homem mais velho Mike agarra-o antes que isso aconteça.

"Byron já chega!" grita a mãe de Aria. "Vamos para o escritório agora! Temos de falar!"

Byron faz o caminho para o escritório.

"Nós falamos mais tarde." Ella aponta para mim e para a Aria.

* * *

 **Eu disse que queria acabar esta história, mas as ideias continuam a surgir por isso acho que não vai acabar tão cedo.**

 **Obrigada pelo apoio na outra pequena história que escrevi. Tive um comentário a pedir para continuar, mas ainda não sei o que vou fazer se tiverem alguma ideia por favor digam.**

 **O que acham deste capitulo?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

PV Ella

"Ele é rico Ella, ele é podre de rico! Ele pode ter qualquer mulher num estalar de dedos… Ele está a aproveitar-se da inocência da nossa filha." Diz Byron.

"Espera o quê?" pergunto confusa. "Como é que sabes isso?"

"Eu falei com a Maggie para descobrir mais sobre ele."

"Eu não acredito que tu fizeste isso… Byron, o Ezra é o namorado da nossa filha. Eles gostam um do outro e tu queres acabar com a relação deles?"

"Tu não compreendes ele está a aproveitar-se dela, quando ela não servir vai deixá-la."

"Porquê? Pelo dinheiro que tu dizes que ele tem? Pensa no que fizeste ali fora… O mínimo que podes fazer é pedir desculpa."

"Eu não vou pedir desculpa pelo que ele está a fazer!"

"Então vais perder a tua filha…"

"Ela vai perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde. Já é tarde, vou para a cama. Vens?" ele sai do escritório.

"Já vou, mas primeiro tenho de falar com o Ezra."

Byron sobe as escadas e eu vou até à sala.

Aria e Ezra estavam sentados no sofá abraçados, Aria tinha a cabeça encostada ao ombro de Ezra e estavam em silêncio completamente inconscientes da minha presença.

"Ezra? Posso falar contigo? Sozinho… no escritório?" peço.

"Porquê mãe? Podes dizer o que quiseres aos dois."

"Não tem problema Aria, eu vou." Diz Ezra tentando acalmá-la.

"Está tudo bem querida eu só quero perguntar algumas coisas ao Ezra. Depois falamos, ok?"

"Eu fico aqui à espera então." ela diz contra vontade.

* * *

"Ezra eu queria pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu."

"A culpa não é sua Srª Montgomery."

"Eu sei, mas o Byron não vai dar o braço a torcer."

"Eu não queria causar confusão provavelmente é melhor eu voltar para a residência."

"Claro que não Ezra és bem-vindo aqui em casa, mas eu queria saber uma coisa."

"O quê?" ele pergunta-me.

"O Byron disse-me que a tua família é rica." Ezra parece chocado com a minha afirmação.

"Como…?"

"O Byron pediu a um detective, ele acha que vais enganar a Aria porque podes ter qualquer mulher."

"Eu…"

"Eu não te estou a pedir uma explicação Ezra, eu só queria saber se é verdade e se a Aria sabe."

"A Aria não sabe, ninguém sabe. Mudei de nome, queria começar a faculdade longe de todos os amigos por conveniência e seguir o meu sonho. Eu já estava a pensar contar à Aria, mas eu ainda não tive coragem ela vai-me detestar por não lhe ter dito…"

"Eu acho que a Aria vai compreender Ezra."

* * *

PV Aria

"Aria querida podes vir aqui?" a minha mãe chama do escritório.

Entro no escritório e sento-me na cadeira ao lado dele, ele parece um pouco triste por alguma razão.

"Aria o teu pai não aprova o vosso namoro por algumas razões, mas eu não concordo com ele. Eu vejo como tu estás feliz com o Ezra e ele contigo. A partir de hoje peço que tenham mais cuidado para que o teu pai não te apanhe a namorar no sofá com o Ezra. Podem namorar no quarto, com protecção…"

"Mãe… Nós temos cuidado." Eu corro um pouco.

"É melhor prevenir… Hoje foi um longo dia, vou para a cama. Até amanhã!"

"Até amanhã." Dizemos os dois e a minha mãe sai do escritório.

Volto a olhar para Ezra que está a olhar para as mãos a pensar em alguma coisa. "Ezra o que se passa?" eu pergunto quase num sussurro, mas eu sei que ele ouviu.

"Eu não devia ter vindo Aria! O teu pai ficou chateado e a culpa é minha."

"Do que estás a falar Ezra?"

"Eu devia ter-te contado sobre a minha família." Ele continua a olhar para as mãos.

"O que o meu pai tem a ver com a tua família?"

"O teu pai pediu a um detective informações sobre mim… Existe uma chance de me odiares depois de eu te dizer o que tenho para dizer."

"Eu não posso acreditar… Como é que ele foi capaz?" eu faço uma pausa tentando processar a informação. "Nada do que podes dizer vai mudar o que sinto por ti Ezra! Por favor conta-me." Eu dou-lhe a mão.

"Aria… O meu nome não é Fitz é Fitzgerald… Eu mudei o nome porque a minha família é rica, tu já deves ter ouvido falar."

Eu fico sem reacção após esta revelação, ele estuda a minha expressão à espera de uma resposta. "Porque não me contas-te antes? Não confias em mim?" Eu começo a sentir as lágrimas a escorrer pelo meu rosto. "Pensavas que eu ia ficar contigo pelo dinheiro?"

"Não Aria… Não é isso… Eu queria contar, mas eu queria fugir de tudo e não queria que me vissem como um menino rico que tem tudo o que quer. Eu quero viver na simplicidade sem compromissos por isso não falo com a minha mãe, ela tenta comprar todas as pessoas que estão na minha vida. Eu queria amigos verdadeiros."

"Eu não sei o que dizer… Eu compreendo, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto-me magoada por não achares que eu fosse de confiança há mais tempo."

"Eu sei! Eu queria contar-te antes, mas parecia que não existia um momento certo. Eu amo-te Aria, mais do que tudo."

"Eu também te amo Ezra não importa o que aconteça. Vamos dormir?" Eu levanto-me.

"Claro." Ele está de pé e abraça-me e eu abraço-o também.

"Eu não posso viver sem ti." Ele diz-me ao ouvido.

Eu olho-o nos olhos azuis lindos. "Sabes uma coisa?" eu pergunto.

"O quê?"

"Eu quero que no futuro os nossos filhos tenham os teus olhos azuis."

"Não… Os teus não mais bonitos."

Beijamo-nos apaixonadamente, sorrindo a cada pausa.

"Ficas no meu quarto comigo esta noite?" eu pergunto.

"Achas boa ideia?"

"É só dormir Ezra, os meus pais estão mesmo ao nosso lado não podemos fazer barulho."

"Ok! Eu vou-me trocar, em 5 minutos estou no teu quarto." Ele diz.

"Vou estar à espera." Digo animada.

* * *

 **Eu disse que queria acabar esta história, mas as ideias continuam a surgir por isso acho que não vai acabar tão cedo.**

 **Obrigada pelo apoio na outra pequena história que escrevi.**

 **O que acham deste capitulo?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

PV Ezra

Visto o meu pijama e entro no quarto de Aria silenciosamente. Ela estava junto à cama de costas para a porta e não tinha notado a minha entrada. Eu ando devagar até ela e abraço-a por trás. "O que estás a fazer?" sussurro ao ouvido dela sentido o aroma floral do seu perfume.

"Estava a mandar uma mensagem à Spence a dizer que estás tudo bem." Diz ela quando atira o telemóvel para cima da cama e boceja.

"Alguém está com sono." Eu digo beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Foi um longo dia."

"Concordo, que tal irmos dormir baby."

"Parece perfeito!"

Ela puxa o cobertor e deitamo-nos. A cabeça de Aria descansa no meu peito e em poucos minutos ela adormece. _Ela é linda a dormir, ela é sempre perfeita!_ Este foi o meu último pensamento antes de adormecer.

* * *

PV Aria

 _Fitzgerald…_ Não são donos de uma galeria de arte? E um teatro? Como é que ele conseguiu esconder-me isto por tanto tempo? Aria olha para a figura adormecida de Ezra por algum tempo. Ele é adorável quando estás a dormir.

Quanto tempo é que ele estava à espera para me contar a verdade? Eu não posso negar que me sinto um pouco traída pela falta de confiança dele em mim, principalmente depois de ter feito amor com ele a semana passada. Eu confiei nele de corpo e alma e ele não o fez por mim… Ezra abre finalmente os olhos.

"Bom dia baby." Diz ele.

"Bom dia." Eu beijo-o na bochecha. "Dormiste bem?"

"Muito melhor agora." Diz ele. Ele percebe que não entendi o que ele queria dizer. "A cada dia que passava sem te contar sobre a minha família, mas me custava a adormecer. Desculpa Aria!"

"Eu não te conto tudo Ezra todos temos os nossos segredos, mas este era muito importante. Tu simplesmente não confiaste em mim."

"Eu sei desculpa, mas eu não estava preparado para contar isto."

"Não tens de pedir mais desculpas Ezra todos temos no passado algo que não queremos que volte. Eu continuo a amar-te da mesma maneira só me sinto um pouco magoada, mas vai passar."

"Eu amo-te Aria, vou amar-te para sempre!"

"Também te amo, mas estou a morrer de fome."

"Então vamos comer." Diz ele e beija-me a testa.

* * *

"Aria, Ezra! Bom dia!" diz a minha mãe animada.

"Bom dia." Dizemos os dois.

"O pai?" pergunto.

"Teve de reunir com uns professores do departamento."

"Ao sábado?"

"Também me pareceu uma desculpa para sair de casa, mas ele levou a pasta por isso acho que é verdade." Diz Ella. "De qualquer maneira tenho uma óptima notícia."

"O que é?"

"A avó Judy e o avô Jack chegam esta tarde." A minha mãe diz.

"Os avós vêm? Eu não fazia ideia… Onde vão ficar?" pergunto sabendo que o Ezra está a ocupar o quarto onde normalmente os meus avós ficam.

"Eu também não sabia que eles vinham, mas como eu lhe disse a semana passada que tu vinhas a casa e trazias o Ezra ela não podia deixar de fazer uma visita. Eu pensei que eles podiam ficar no quarto do Ezra e ele pode ir para o teu quarto, mas sem brincadeiras. O que acham?"

"Por mim tudo bem, nós não vamos fazer nada de mal mãe."

"Sim nós sabemos como nos comportar." Diz Ezra a sorrir para mim.

"Perfeito."

* * *

"Avó, avô!" vou até à porta de entrada para os abraçar.

"Olha para ti Aria, já estás uma mulher!" diz a minha avó. "E quem é este rapaz?" ela aponta para Ezra.

"Sou o Ezra." Diz ele.

"O Ezra é o meu namorado." informo-a.

"É um prazer conhecer-te filho!" ela diz abraçando Ezra. "Jack anda cá! Vem conhecer o Ezra." Ela chama o meu avô e eu não posso deixar de rir.

O meu pai vem cumprimentar os meus avós e volta para o escritório. Durante todo o dia ele tem-me evitado a mim e ao Ezra, o que já estava a parecer um pouco infantil da parte dele.

Ao jantar o tratamento do silêncio do meu pai continua, mas a minha avó e o meu avô eram a alegria da casa, contavam histórias da sua juventude e da minha mãe. No final o meu pai despediu-se e foi para o quarto ficando apenas eu, o Ezra, a mãe, o Mike e os avós na sala de estar.

"Estou a ver que o teu pai não está muito feliz com o teu namoro com o Ezra." Diz a minha avó.

"É uma longa história…"

"Eu sei a tua mãe contou-me. Só tens de ser feliz minha querida e eu vejo que estás feliz. O teu avô fez a mesma coisa com o teu pai, ele só está a fazer o seu papel."

"Eu sei, mas eu queria que ele desse uma oportunidade ao Ezra."

"Ela vai chegar! Até lá eu só quero que sejam felizes!"

"Obrigada avó!"

* * *

 **Na manhã seguinte**

Eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas de certeza que o meu pai já está no escritório. Bato à porta.

"Sim?"

"Posso entrar pai?" pergunto.

"Claro, entra."

"Pai, eu queria pedir-te uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Dá uma oportunidade ao Ezra. Ele não fez nada de mal… Ele trata-me bem e ele gosta realmente de mim." Eu explico.

"Eu percebo que tu gostas do rapaz, mas eu não tenho de gostar dele. Ele mentiu uma vez e vai voltar a fazê-lo."

"Ok… eu não preciso que gostes dele eu só quero que nos sentemos numa mesa como uma família normal. Podes fazer um esforço para os próximos dias?"

"Como é que queres que trate bem alguém que mentiu, não conheço e está a dormir na mesma cama que a minha filha?"

Eu fico um pouco chocada sem saber o que dizer. "Eu só pedi para não o tratares como tens feito." O meu pai simplesmente deixou de falar com Ezra e evitava ao máximo estar na mesma sala que ele, não olhava para ele e quando o fazia parecia que o queria matar.

"Eu não sei se consigo Aria."

"Se não tentares, não vale a pena falares comigo… Nunca mais."

"Não sejas ridícula."

"Eu estou a falar a sério." Esta era a maneira mais radical de ele perceber que me ia perder com esta luta. Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto e pela expressão dele, ele percebeu que eu estava a falar muito a sério."

"Aria pára de ser infantil."

"Só à uma pessoa a ser infantil aqui… não sou eu." Só sinto uma dormência no rosto após dizer isto. O meu pai deu-me uma bofetada. Ele nunca me tinha batido antes. O meu estado de choque era evidente. Poucos segundos depois eu falo. "Ok, já percebi a mensagem." E corro para sair do escritório.

Só oiço o meu pai a gritar "ARIA ESPERA, EU NÃO QUERIA…" Eu não quis saber e continuei a subir as escadas a correr para o meu quarto.

Entro e fecho a porta suavemente, o Ezra ainda estava a dormir na minha cama. Não tendo mais nada para fazer volto a deitar-me ao lado de Ezra. _Só queria sentir os braços dele à minha volta!_ Poucos minutos depois ele muda de posição e eu abraço-me a ele, chorando no seu peito encharcado a camisola dele com as minhas lágrimas salgadas. _O meu pai não vai aceitar Ezra… NUNCA!_

* * *

 **O que acham deste capitulo?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

PV Ezra

Algo se agita ao meu lado. _Espera a minha camisola está húmida… Aria!_ Os meus olhos abrem instantaneamente. "Aria? O que se passa baby? Um pesadelo?"

"Não é nada, não tens de te preocupar Ezra, volta a dormir ainda é cedo." Ela diz chorosa.

"Se a minha namorada não está bem, eu não posso estar bem com isso. O que se passa?" eu digo suavemente.

"Eu fui falar com o meu pai… E não acabou bem."

Começo a ficar preocupado. "Como não acabou bem?" Eu massajo o fundo das suas costas e o seu couro-cabeludo até ela acalmar. "Queres falar?" pergunto-lhe.

"O meu pai não quer fazer um esforço para falar contigo. Eu disse que não falava mais com ele..."

"Não tens de ficar contra o teu pai por minha causa Aria."

"Não é uma questão de ficar contra ele! Ele está a ser infantil, eu disse-lhe isso e ele deu-me uma bofetada." Ela disse.

Como é que ele podia bater na própria filha por minha causa? Eu sei que o pai dela me odeia, mas eu prometi protege-la. "Aria… Estás bem?"

"Eu nunca mais vou falar com ele na minha vida." diz ela.

"Não tens de fazer isso, eu posso viver com o olhar de ódio do teu pai." Eu digo-lhe.

"Ezra eu já tomei a minha decisão!" ela diz determinada.

"Eu vou falar com o teu pai e resolver isto, o melhor é voltar para a residência."

"Não me deixes sozinha aqui por favor Ezra. Não vale a pena falar com o meu pai, ele não vai ouvir."

"Aria eu não tive oportunidade de me defender, ele simplesmente decidiu odiar-me por não ter falado da minha família."

"Tem cuidado Ezra, eu já não sei o que o meu pai é capaz de fazer."

Eu beijo-lhe a testa transmitindo-lhe todo o amor que podia. Eu amo-a mais do que tudo e o pai dela tem de perceber isso. "Eu prometo que não vai acontecer nada." Eu sussurro. Levanto-me da cama e desço as escadas para o escritório. Bato na porta e abro-a após o "Sim?" de Byron. Ele olha para mim com puro ódio. Esta conversa não ia ser fácil, mas tenho de ter coragem e dizer o que penso.

"Só faltavas tu…" disse ele referindo-se a Aria.

"Eu queria falar consigo para esclarecer algumas coisas."

"O quê?" pergunta ele encostando-se na cadeira.

"Eu realmente não me importo que me odeie e que não fale comigo, mas pelo menos podia ter o mínimo de respeito pela Aria. Não lhe tinha de bater por minha causa, ela adora-o! Eu tenho pensado muito nisto e foi um erro vir aqui, mas a Aria insistiu e eu não consegui dizer "não". Se o senhor quer que eu saía eu vou, mas a Aria vai ficar com o coração partido por perder duas pessoas que ela ama no mesmo dia. Eu só queria proteger todas as pessoas que amo da minha família e eu tenho a certeza que o senhor também segredos do deu passado." Eu digo.

Ele parece desconfortável com o que eu disse. "Eu percebo que fui longe demais, não devia ter pedido informação sobre ti a um detective. Eu devia ser o adulto aqui, mas aqui o adulto neste momento és tu."

Eu estou espantado com a mudança de humor do pai de Aria, ele passou de ódio de morte para arrependimento em segundos. "Eu não sei se vou conseguir mudar a minha atitude da noite para o dia, mas vou tentar melhorar pela Aria." Diz ele.

"Obrigada."

"Ainda temos alguns dias para nos conhecermos melhor." Ele faz uma pausa. "A Aria já não é uma criança pequena que não pode tomar as próprias decisões e se ela te escolheu é por alguma razão." Ele diz por fim.

"Eu agradeço a oportunidade, Sr. Montgomery."

"Byron…" ele corrige.

Eu saio do escritório e volto para o quarto de Aria. Quando entro Aria já estava vestida e preparada para o dia e linda como sempre, andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto enquanto arrumava alguns dos seu pertences.

"O que estás a fazer?" pergunto-lhe.

"As malas…"

"Porquê?"

"O meu pai não te meteu na rua?" ela perguntou quase certa que a resposta à pergunta era "sim".

"Não." Ela pára e olha para mim com um olhar interrogativo. "O teu pai e eu tivemos uma conversa agradável e ele vai tentar aceitar."

"Como?" ela pergunta confusa.

"Não devias duvidar das minhas capacidades Aria." Digo eu a sorrir.

"Não tem piada Ezra, mas se ele mudou de opinião isso quer dizer que não tens de ir." Ela diz feliz.

"Não tenho de ir a lugar nenhum!" digo abraçando-a.

* * *

 **Alguns dias depois**

PV Aria

"Onde está o Ezra?" pergunta-me a minha avó. Ela e o meu avô estavam à porta prontos para voltar para casa.

"O Ezra está com o meu pai no escritório à horas. É melhor ir ver se ainda não se mataram um ao outro." Digo eu.

"Vai chamá-los." Diz a minha mãe.

Bato à porta e abro.

"Pai? Ezra? Os avós vão embora venham se despedir."

"Já? Nem demos pelo tempo passar." Diz o meu pai.

Eles saem e Ezra fica para trás abraçando-me por alguns minutos. "O que estavam a fazer lá dentro?" pergunto curiosa.

"Nada de mais, apenas discutimos algumas obras."

"Só isso por tanto tempo?"

"Bem também falamos de onde te vou levar nas férias de Natal."

"O quê?" Eu não estava à espera disto.

"Uma semana em Nova York. O que achas?"

"Estás a falar a sério? O meu pai concordou?"

"Ele disse que sim, mas tu é que decides." Ele diz com um sorriso brilhante.

"É claro que eu quero!"

"MENINOS?" grita a minha mãe.

"É melhor ir os meus avós estão à espera."

PV Autora

No dia seguinte Aria e Ezra voltaram à faculdade, terminaram o semestre e viajaram directamente para Nova York. Os próximos capítulos vão ser as mini-férias de Aria e Ezra em Nova York. _O que pode acontecer na cidade que nunca dorme?_

* * *

 **Desculpem pelo capítulo curto, mas tenho de estudar para os meus exames finais. De qualquer maneira fiz um esforço para publicar esta semana.**

 **O que acham deste capitulo?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

PV Ezra

A última vez que estive em Nova York foi quando deixei a casa da minha mãe no início da faculdade, desde então praticamente nunca mais falei com ela e ela também não parecia interessada em saber como estava o seu filho mais velho. Diane, a minha mãe, era conhecida na alta sociedade e não gostava que eu me misturasse com outras pessoas consideradas "pobres" para ela, desde sempre escolheu todas as minhas amizades até sair de casa. Era contra a minha escolha de me formar em inglês, para ela eu tinha de ser um médico ou um engenheiro e não um professor. Eu cansei-me de fazer tudo o que ela queria e saí de casa com acesso apenas a uma parte da herança que o meu avô me deixou especificamente para as despesas da faculdade, ao contrário da minha mãe o meu avô compreendia o meu talento para a escrita e acreditava no meu sonho de ser um escritor ou um professor de inglês.

Todo o dinheiro que fui poupando ao longo destes quase dois anos chegavam para pagar uma semana de férias em Nova York com a minha namorada incrível e eu ia aproveitar cada segundo com ela.

Viajamos directamente da faculdade para Nova York o que nos deixou bastante cansados, a reserva já estava feita e quando chegamos a recepcionista entregou-me a chave, mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de pegar a chave, Aria pega-a da mão da rapariga e agradece-lhe. Dá-me um beijo na bochecha e diz "Vamos querido?". Fico um pouco surpreso com o comportamento dela, mas mesmo assim pego na mão dela e puxo-a pelo hall até ao elevador.

"O que se passou lá atrás?" pergunto-lhe assim que as porta do elevador fecham.

"Por favor Ezra não me digas que não notas-te a recepcionista?" ela diz sarcasticamente.

"Não sei do que estás a falar."

"Ezra ela estava a fazer-se a ti como se eu não estivesse mesmo ao lado."

"Ela estava apenas a ser simpática não tens de ter ciúmes, eu amo-te."

Ela cruza os braços sobre o peito. "Eu não estou com ciúmes."

"Claro que não…" Puxo-a para mim dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça.

Ela dá-me a chave enquanto andamos pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto. Assim que abro a porta ligo a luz e pouso as malas, Aria segue-me para dentro do quarto.

"Wow!" diz ela olhando em volta.

PV Aria

A primeira coisa que vejo ando entro no quarto é a enorme janela com uma vista fantástica para a cidade, depois olho em volta e reparo que estamos numa suite e não num quarto normal. A maior cama de casal que já vi ocupava a parte direita do quarto, já na parte esquerda estava a TV, um sofá e uma lareira moderna.

"Wow!" Ezra ofereceu-me estas férias como presente de Natal para nós, mas eu nunca pensei que iríamos ficar numa suite de luxo.

"Gostas?" ele pergunta-me.

"Eu gosto Ezra, mas não tínhamos de ficar num hotel tão caro."

"Acredita o dinheiro não é um problema."

"Mas mesmo assim... Não devias..." digo eu, mas ele interrompe-me. Aproximasse mais de mim e abraçando-me. "Eu sei que podia, mas eu quero estar aqui contigo. Lembra-te é o meu presente para ti e tu mereces tudo." diz ele beijando-me profundamente.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir retribuir Ezra." Eu digo francamente.

"O teu amor é retribuição mais que suficiente." Ele dá-me um dos seus sorrisos de menino.

"A sério?" eu digo com um sorriso.

"Sim e estas vão ser as melhores férias de sempre."

Beijamo-nos mais uma vez sem razões para parar. Este é o nosso momento.

* * *

Ezra começa a arrumar as roupas dele no _closet_ enquanto eu ando pelo quarto a pensar como podia ser verdade.

"Aria? Já viste a casa de banho?" Pergunta-me Ezra espreitando através da porta do _closet_.

"Ainda não." Digo olhando para a porta ao lado da cama. Ele vem até mim e dá-me a mão puxando-me até à porta.

"Tenho a certeza que vais gostar." Diz ele não escondendo a felicidade. Quando entro vejo de imediato a banheira de hidromassagem, olho novamente para Ezra que ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

"Acho que tenho de experimentar isto mais tarde." É a única coisa que consigo dizer.

"Definitivamente." Diz ele puxando-me novamente para os seus braços.

 _Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isto para mim._

* * *

PV Ezra

Depois de ter arrumado todas as minhas roupas e coisas sento-me no sofá a ver TV antes de sair para jantar. Aria ainda está a arrumar as suas roupas. _Qual a razão para as mulheres terem tanta roupa?_ Acho que nunca vou saber.

"Baby daqui a 1 hora saímos para jantar. Ok?"

"1 hora? Mas eu ainda tenho de me vestir…" lamenta ela.

"Eu acho que estás linda assim." Olhando para ela de alto a baixo. _Como é que uma mulher podia ser tão sexy com umas jeans e uma camisola de lã?_ Ela olha para mim como se a tivesse insultado. "O que foi? Estou a falar a sério, eu vou assim!" digo-lhe apontando para as minhas velhas jeans e sweatshirt.

"Ok eu vou assim, mas só desta vez porque não tenho tempo." Diz ela enquanto arruma mais uma camisola na gaveta. "Quais são os planos para amanhã?"

"Faz parte da surpresa, mas vamos ter de nos vestir bem." Amanhã vou levar a Aria ao _Metropolitan Opera_ e depois jantar, mas ela não sabe.

"Não vais dizer mesmo?" ela faz beicinho.

"Não vais conseguir arrancar nada de mim."

"De certeza?" ela diz provocando-me, anda sedutora até mim e sentasse no meu colo. "Eu sei que me queres dizer." Ela sussurra ao meu ouvido. Deixando-me pequenos beijos no meu pescoço enquanto acaricia a minha nuca e costas dando-me uma sensação de prazer enorme.

"Não vou dizer." Gemo enquanto ela continua a beijar-me o pescoço. A imagem de Aria nua na cama passa pela minha mente e eu tento ganhar forças para pensar em algo diferente. "É melhor irmos jantar."

"O jantar pode esperar." Ela diz alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. Dá uma mordida leve na base do pescoço o que ela sabe que me deixa louco.

"Eu não vou dizer, por favor Aria não me tortures." Eu tento dizer sem gemer ao seu toque.

Ela afastasse um pouco de mim e olha-me nos olhos por um tempo. "Está bem eu desisto, mas continua-nos mais tarde." Diz ela afastando-se mais de mim sabendo que ela queria mais do que meros beijos.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado! O que acham deste capitulo?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

PV Aria

O frio era intenso e nem o meu casaco mais quente parecia ser o suficiente. Andámos cerca de 5 minutos até uma pizzaria.

Depois de um jantar agradável voltámos para o hotel. Bocejo. "Estou exausta!" digo cansada encostando a testa no ombro de Ezra.

"É melhor irmos dormir baby. Olha já viste está a nevar." Diz ele olhado pela janela, e eu olho em seguida.

"É lindo, não achas?" abraço-o.

"Não tão lindo como tu, mas é bonito na mesma." Eu coro um pouco com o comentário dele.

"Obrigada!"

"Porquê?"

"Por me amares com todos os meus defeitos, por seres o melhor namorado que eu podia pedir, por me abraçares sempre como se fosse a última vez, por me amares todos os dias desde que nos conhecemos, por me protegeres…" antes que eu pudesse acabar Ezra beija-me apaixonadamente.

"Não me têm de agradecer Aria, eu sim tenho de agradecer todos os dias por te ter na minha vida. Depois de tudo o que eu te escondi eu pensei…" desta vez fui eu que o interrompi com um beijo casto.

"Eu amo-te Ezra não importa o que aconteça, para sempre!"

"Para sempre!" ele concorda e beija-me mais uma vez antes de nos deitamos para dormir um sono muito precisado.

* * *

 **Na manhã seguinte**

PV Aria

Ele parece um bebé a dormir. Volto-me para o relógio onde se lê 9h33m não era muito cedo nem muito tarde era a hora perfeita para o acordar para descer e tomar o pequeno-almoço. Eu inclino-me ainda mais para ele repousando a cabeça na base do seu pescoço deixando-lhe leves beijos na mandíbula até ele acordar. Ele finalmente sorri e abraça-me.

"Bom dia baby!" digo-lhe.

"Bom dia amor!" ele diz beijando-me a testa.

"Adoro estar aqui deitada contigo, mas o que achas se fossemos tomar o pequeno-almoço?"

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor, porque não nos trazem o pequeno-almoço ao quarto? Podíamos ficar aqui o dia todo o que achas?"

"Como é que conseguis ser tão preguiçoso?" eu digo a rir.

"Eu só gosto de coisas boas."

"Com eu?"

"Tu és a melhor." Ele diz rebolando para cima de mim para me fazer cocegas.

"Por favor… Pára!... Ezra… Por favor…" eu digo com dificuldade.

"Isso é um sim para o pequeno-almoço na cama?" ele diz enquanto me faz ainda mais cocegas.

"Sim… Agora… Pára…" ele pára nesse momento, mas prende as minhas mãos em cima da minha cabeça. "O que estás a fazer?" antes de ter a minha resposta ele morde o meu pescoço com ternura, mas com uma atitude dominante. Eu deixo escapar um suspiro de prazer e ele sorri deixando um chupão no local. Ele volta a beijar-me deslizando uma das mãos por baixo da minha camisola massajando o meu lado. Não tardou até que as nossas roupas foram deixadas algures no chão do quarto e o pequeno-almoço já tinha sido esquecido.

* * *

 **Mais tarde**

PV Ezra

Eu já tinha o meu terno, a limusina já estava à nossa espera e Aria já tinha gritado pela porta da casa de banho que só faltava mais 10 minutos para sair (à 1 hora que ela estava lá dentro). Já estava um pouco impaciente por estar há tanto tempo à espera, esta noite tinha de ser perfeita depois de tudo o que eu preparei para ela. No bolso do meu casaco tinha a pequena caixa de veludo que continha 2 anéis de prata cada um com "A+E Para sempre!" gravado na parte interior. Eram os nossos anéis de namoro. Mesmo não pedindo a Aria em casamento esta noite não podia deixar de ficar nervoso pela reacção dela.

Oiço a tranca da porta a abrir e olho com expectativa para a porta. Ela sai calçando uns botins pretos e com um vestido preto que lhe fica impecável, o cabelo está esticado e chega até a meio da cintura os lábios dela foram pintados com um vermelho profundo que me pedia para ser beijado.

"Wow!" é a única coisa que consigo dizer ao vê-la.

Ela sorri timidamente para a minha reacção ela veste o casaco vermelho que estava em cima da cama e coloca o cachecol preto à volta do pescoço e pega na pequena bolsa.

"Estou pronta." Anuncia ela andando até mim e dando-me a mão.

"Então vamos." Dou-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saímos.

"Chamaste um táxi?" ela pergunta-me.

"Por acaso não chamei."

"Vamos a pé?" ela pergunta-me.

"Não, mas tu já vais ver." Eu respondo.

Assim que pisamos fora do hotel o frio fez-se sentir de imediato, puxo Aria para mim e abro a porta da limusina à nossa frente deixando-a passar.

"Uma limusina?" ela pergunta sem conseguir acreditar no que vê, mas mesmo assim entra e eu faço o mesmo fechando a porta e o motorista arranca para o nosso destino.

"Eu não posso acreditar Ezra." Ela beija-me apaixonadamente.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sorrio para ela.

A viagem até ao _Metropolitan Opera_ foi rápida, Aria parecia uma criança a cada momento olhando para tudo como se não pudesse acreditar. Assistimos ao espectáculo e depois fomos para um restaurante tudo nesta noite estava a ver fantástico.

Aria parecia ainda mais bonita sobre a luz fraca das velas da mesa enquanto esperávamos pela nossa refeição. _Era agora ou nunca._

"Aria?" ela olha para mim com um sorriso bonito nos lábios.

"Sim?"

PV Aria 

Tudo nesta noite estava a ser um sonho parecia tudo saído de um conto de fadas. Aliás todo o dia de hoje estava a ser fantástico começando por esta manhã, quando fizemos amor… O Ezra era um cavalheiro.

O restaurante que ele escolheu era muito elegante e romântico. Só espero que não seja muito caro.

"Aria?" ele chama-me.

"Sim?" pergunto sorrindo para ele.

"Eu… eu queria… bem… eu não sei…" ele parece um pouco atrapalhado.

"O que se passa?" eu pergunto-lhe dando-lhe a mão sobre a mesa e dando-lhe outro sorriso reconfortante.

Ele sorri de volta. "Eu sei que só namoramos à apenas 4 meses, mas eu sinto como se já fosse uma vida. Eu sei que é contigo que quero estar, tu conheces-me melhor que ninguém e eu amo-te mais do que tudo. És a minha princesa." Ele retira uma caixa de veludo do bolso do casaco e olha para ela, enquanto eu prendo a minha respiração. _Ele vai-me pedir em casamento?_ "Eu queria oficializar a nossa relação e prometer que mais tarde estes anéis se vão substituir por anéis de noivado, mas para já é só uma aliança de namoro." Ele abre a caixa e deixa-me ver os aros de prata idênticos.

Eu sorrio para ele deixando uma lágrima percorrer o meu rosto pela emoção. "Eu amo-te Ezra!" Ele retira a aliança mais pequena e desliza-a pelo meu dedo anelar direito. Retiro o anel da caixa e deslizando-o pelo dedo a anelar de Ezra como ele fez comigo. No final ele pega na minha mão e beija-a, fazendo-me derreter ao seu toque. "Eu amo-te tanto Erza!" ele dá-me um sorriso de menino.

Tive-mos a nossa refeição e voltamos para o hotel onde nos sentamos abraçados no sofá junto à lareira, apreciando o nosso momento.

Não consigo desviar o meu olhar do pequeno aro prateado desde que o tenho no meu dedo. "Apanhada! Outra vez!" diz Ezra brincando por me ver a olhar para o anel mais uma vez.

"Eu não posso acreditar que fizeste mesmo isto." Eu digo sorrindo.

"Já leste o que tem por dentro?" ele pergunta-me.

"Não." Eu deslizo o anel do meu dedo para ler a inscrição no interior "A+E Para sempre!".

"O meu é igual." Ele informa-me.

"Eu adoro Ezra!" voltando a colocar o anel. "Para sempre Ezra!" digo encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

"Para sempre Aria!" diz ele entrelaçando os dedos nos meus.

* * *

 **Era para colocar a mãe de Ezra a aparecer no meu do encontro, mas eu queria um momento genuinamente romântico.** **Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **O que acham deste capitulo?** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Eu acho que ainda não referi, mas os itálicos são pensamentos da personagem._**

PV Aria

Ontem foi umas das noites mais felizes da minha vida. Ezra ofereceu-me o anel… Ele ainda estava a dormir, respirando suavemente contra o meu pescoço enquanto abraçava a minha cintura deixando-me ver o anel que ele tinha idêntico ao meu. Eu não conseguia deixar de contemplar. Ele agita-se um pouco no sono e vira-se para o outro lado. Eram quase 8 horas e tenho a certeza que ele vai adorar um café quando acoradar. _Porque não vou buscar ao outro lado da rua?_ Levanto-me calmamente para não o acordar, visto umas calças e uma camisola quente para aguentar o frio lá fora, depois de vestir o meu casaco saio sem fazer um som. Felizmente ainda não haviam muitas pessoas no hotel a esta hora, eu odeio muita confusão de manhã.

Ao chegar à porta principal do hotel começo a sentir o frio cortante do inverno. Um arrepio percorre-me a espinha. _Será que devo mesmo sair? O café é do outro lado da rua… Não tenho de andar muito… No máximo 3 minutos_. Chego ao café sem problemas e peço 2 cafés para levar a rapariga entrega-me os cafés escaldantes e volto para o hotel. _Mas alguma coisa não estava bem… Eu sinto-me observada…_ Olho em volta para tentar encontrar alguém, mas tudo parece normal a rua estava calma a esta hora. Continuo a andar quando um carro preto pára alguns metros mais à frente, os vidros pretos não deixavam ver o interior… Estranho… Eu continuo a anda um pouco desconfortável por ninguém sair do carro até agora. A rua continuava muito calma, afinal de contas era manhã de domingo e todos deviam estar na cama a descansar. Quando estava a passar pelo carro dois homens saltam lá de dentro, um deles coloca um pano na minha cara e depois disso tudo ficou negro.

PV Ezra

 _Onde está Aria?_ Olho pelo quarto à procura de vestígios da minha linda namorada. "Aria?" Chamo talvez esteja na casa de banho. Ninguém respondeu.

Começo a ficar preocupado _. Onde será que ela foi?_ Levanto-me e ando pelo quarto, faltam as botas e o casaco dela que estava junto à porta. _Ok… Isto quer dizer que ela saiu. Mas para onde?_ Procuro o meu telemóvel, mas assim que chamo vejo que ela deixou o telemóvel dela em cima da mesa. Se ela não levou o telemóvel é porque não foi longe, provavelmente está de volta em breve.

 **Trinta minutos depois**

Ando de um lado para o outro tentando me acalmar. _Ela já devia ter chegado…_ Eu simplesmente não podia ficar mais tempo à espera dela, tenho de ir à procura da Aria.

Vou até ao balcão da recepção tentar obter informações da funcionária que nos atendeu no primeiro dia.

"Bom dia, por acaso não viu a minha namorada sair esta manhã?" tento perguntar sem parecer muito desesperado.

"Por acaso vi ela saiu há cerca de uma 1 hora e ainda não voltou, pelo menos que eu tenha notado." Ela diz com um sorriso simpático.

"Eu realmente não sei onde ela está e estou a ficar muito preocupado. Eu vou sair se por acaso ela voltar pode me ligar?"

"Com certeza." Ela diz também já um pouco preocupada. "Não é melhor talvez chamar também a polícia?"

"Se eu voltar sem ela vou chamar a policia. Obrigada."

"De nada. Boa sorte!" diz ela.

Ao sair olho pela rua à procura de pistas. _Pensa como ela… Onde será que ela iria de manhã?_ Continuo a olhar em volta. _Café!_ Do outro lado da rua havia um café, eu corro para a passadeira para chegar à pequena loja. Assim que entro pela porta vejo que ela não está aqui, mas talvez algum dos funcionários saiba onde ela está.

Vou até ao balcão com a última gota de esperança que me resta. "Bom dia, o que vai ser senhor?" uma rapariga sorridente pergunta.

"Bem eu ando à procura da minha namorada, talvez ela tenha estado aqui esta manhã… O nome dela é Aria." Eu mostro uma das fotografias que tinha no telemóvel com ela.

"Estou a reconhecer, ela esteve aqui esta manhã e levou dois cafés. Ela parecia muito animada e olhava constantemente para a mão direita, mas não sei porquê." Disse ela.

Eu sorrio, ela ainda não tinha deixado de olhar para o anel que lhe dei. "Por acaso não sabe para onde ela foi?"

"Eu acho que ela falou alguma coisa de voltar para algum sitio, mas já não me lembro."

Isso quer dizer que ela ia voltar para o hotel… Mas o que aconteceu? "Muito obrigada. Bom dia!"

"Bom dia senhor."

E assim voltei a andar pela rua à procura de alguma coisa que faria a Aria parar. _Espera aquilo não é dela?_ Pegando o gorro de tricot vermelho na borda do passeio. _Porque ela deixou o gorro para trás?_ Eu começo a ficar muito preocupado e a pensar no pior. Talvez seja melhor voltar e chamar a polícia.

PV Aria

Sinto-me um pouco zonza, mas mesmo assim tento abrir os olhos para ver onde estou.

"Vejo que a nossa convidada acabou de acordar. Como foi o sono querida?" diz a mulher à minha frente do outro lado da mesa de café.

Eu olho em volta e vejo mais luxo do que poderia ter em toda a minha vida. "Onde estou? Porque me trouxe para aqui?" pergunto confusa.

"Tantas perguntas… Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?" ela pergunta.

"Não, mas eu não quero."

"Ora Aria ninguém aqui te vai fazer mal." Ela diz bebendo um pouco de chá.

"Como sabe o meu nome?"

"Eu sei tudo Aria… Eu tenho olhos em todos o lado."

Eu estou um pouco assustada. Não sabia quem ela era, mas alguma coisa nela era incrivelmente familiar. Olho para a porta e vejo um dos homens que me colocou no carro.

"Eu só me quero ir embora, eu não quero problemas."

Ela agarrou um envelope e colocou em cima de mesa para eu ver. Quando abro vejo imensas fotografias minhas e do Ezra na noite passada, no _Metropolitan Opera_ , no restaurante e depois a voltar para o hotel. A minha boca está aberta. _Ela está a espiar-nos?_

"Aria Montgomory, 18 anos, cidade natal Rosewood, estuda inglês na mesma faculdade que o meu filho e está no primeiro ano…" _ESPERA ela disse **filho**?_ "Acabaste no dormitório masculino por engano e saiu-te o Ezra como namorado… Que sorte!" ela diz com sarcasmo. "4 meses de namoro, não é?" Eu concordo para a mulher. "Depois de tanto trabalho a afastar a Jackie do Ezra tinhas de aparecer tu." Ela olha para mim com odeio. "De qualquer maneira vocês facilitaram-me as coisas vindo até Nova York. Pelo menos podemos negociar pessoalmente."

"Negociar?"

"Querida Aria… Sei muito bem que está com ele porque sabes que a nossa família é extremamente rica."

"Eu não sabia. Quando eu me envolvi com o Ezra eu não sabia de nada. Eu juro!"

"Isso não interessa… Toda a gente tem um preço. Eu quero saber qual é o teu."

"O meu preço?"

"Eu quero-te fora da vida dele, quanto dinheiro queres para o deixares?" ela aponta para o meu anel de prata. "E pela aliança?"

 _Como podia ela pensar que eu podia deixar o Ezra por alguma coisa neste mundo? Eu amo-o!_ Esta mulher é louca e agora compreendo o que o Ezra queria dizer com controlar todos os amigos que ele tinha.

"Eu não quero o seu dinheiro para nada… E eu não vou dar o anel a ninguém."

"Isso é o que todos dizem… Agora vamos lá discutir o valor." Diz ela com um olhar gelado.

Eu só não queria estar aqui… Eu quero estar com Ezra e esquecer que isto me está a acontecer.

* * *

 **Tensão...**

 **Agora que terminei os exames vou tentar actualizar mais do que uma vez por semana, MAS não prometo nada.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

PV Ezra

"Não posso acreditar que ela está desaparecida há 4 horas e a policia não faz nada." Eu grito ao telefone.

"Eu sei amigo, mas tens de ter calma ela vai aparecer." Hardy tenta acalmar-me do outro lado.

"É mais fácil dizer do que fazer, eu juro que quando ela aparecer nunca mais a vou deixar sair sozinha."

"Não precisas exagerar… Ela de certeza que está bem, ela é uma rapariga inteligente e vai se safar do quer que esteja a acontecer."

"Espero bem que sim eu só a quero ter aqui outra vez." Admito um pouco mais calmo.

"De qualquer maneira tirando este incidente a vossa estadia em Nova York tem corrido bem?" ele pergunta fazendo um esforço para mudar o tema da conversa com esperança que eu me acalmasse um pouco mais.

"Sim ontem tivemos um encontro romântico e ofereci-lhe um anel de namoro." Eu tento pensar na felicidade que senti a noite passada.

"Uau! E já falaste com a tua mãe?"

"Porque haveria de falar com a minha mãe?" eu pergunto confuso.

"Bom tu disseste uma vez que ela vive em Nova York e eu achei que querias que ela conhecesse a Aria, já que a vossa relação é séria." Ele explica.

"Pois nós ainda não nos encontramos com a minha mãe, nem sei se isso vai acontecer."

"Eu adorava poder continuar a falar, mas a minha mãe está a chamar-me para a ajudar. Fica bem amigo se precisares de alguma coisa diz e se encontrares a Aria avisa. Não posso ser padrinho se não houver noiva…" ele tenta a piada.

Eu sorrio para a parvoíce do meu melhor amigo. "Ok eu aviso. Até logo."

Agora graças ao Hardy para além de pensar no desaparecimento de Aria, também estou a pensar na minha mãe. _Como é que eu podia dizer à minha mãe sem que ela tentasse separar a Aria de mim?_ _Espera um segundo… Será que a minha mãe sabe que estou em Nova York?_ Se ela sabe sobre nós muito provavelmente ela sabe onde a Aria está, ela simplesmente tem olhos em todos o lado. Eu nunca consegui manter a minha mãe fora da minha vida por muito tempo e quando pensava que ela estava fora ela sabia ainda mais da minha vida do que eu próprio. Se esta situação se prolongar por muito mais tempo vou ter de falar com ela, cara a cara.

PV Aria

Passaram algumas horas desde que estou aqui, Dianne tem saído e entrado na sala algumas vezes e agora que estava na hora do lanche ela voltou para mais uma das nossas "conversas agradáveis".

"Vá lá Aria podemos ter um momento agradável não precisamos de falar do nosso pequeno negócio agora. Porque não me falas mais sobre ti?" por um momento pensei que ela estava a ser simpática comigo, mas que tipo de pessoa sequestra outra para tirá-la da vida do filho?

"Eu não percebo qual é o interesse pensei que já sabia tudo sobre mim… Para não falar que está a manter-me aqui presa contra a minha vontade."

"Pequena Aria tu és livre de sair quando quiseres, mas tu sabes o que temos de fazer antes disso." Ela está a referir-se ao dinheiro para me manter longe da vida do Ezra.

"Eu não quero sair da vida dele… Eu não posso fazer isso… Eu amo-o!"

"Oh, calmo que amas." Ela revira os olhos.

"Aposto que a Dianne nunca amou realmente alguém, senão nunca duvidaria do meus amor por ele. Eu não preciso do dinheiro para nada eu já tenho tudo o que quero e agora percebo porque o Ezra não queria que eu a conhecesse, nem fala da família. Eu não posso acreditar que ele é mesmo seu filho." Digo.

"Agora quase acreditei que gostas mesmo dele, mas mesmo assim tu não consegues perceber que eu faço isto pelo bem dele. Pelo futuro da família!"

"Que família? Que tipo de laços é que tem com o seu filho? Sinceramente eu não vejo um futuro muito feliz tentando afastar as pessoas que realmente se importam com ele."

"Tu és muito jovem e vais ver que podes encontrar outra pessoa para o teu nível."

"Para o meu nível? E qual é o meu nível?" eu pergunto um pouco irritada, mas não tenho resposta. "Eu acho que o Ezra está no meu "nível", mas você está lá muito em baixo. A sério quem sequestra pessoas para oferecer dinheiro para se manter fora da vida de outra pessoa?" eu digo e quando ela ia dizer alguma coisa eu interrompo outra vez "Eu não quero ouvir mais nada do que me tem para dizer, estou farta, estou aqui há horas. Eu não quero saber do seu negócio porque sinceramente eu não vou negociar nada. Sugiro que se mantenha fora da minha vida e do Ezra, ele está melhor sem você." Eu levanto-me pela primeira vez do sofá. "Eu vou embora, você não me pode manter aqui!" eu digo determinada.

"Eu sugiro que te acalmes senão vou ter de te colocar a dormir outra vez." Ela diz calmamente estudando-me.

"Eu não me importo se isto continuar assim quando sair daqui vou fazer queixa na polícia contra si." Ela olha para mim com uma expressão diferente quando falo na policia, provavelmente uma boa imagem sem escândalos, nem policia é o melhor para ela.

"Não precisamos de ir tão longe, eu própria te acompanharei até ao hotel depois do jantar." Ela diz contra vontade.

"Posso ligar ao Ezra para lhe dizer que estou bem?"

"Sem chamadas… terás muito tempo para falar com ele depois." Diz ela.

PV Ezra

Passa um pouco da hora do lanche e estou à porta da mansão da minha mãe. Toco à campainha e o mordomo abre a porta surpreso com a minha presença em casa depois de tanto tempo. Enquanto ele vai chamar a minha mãe eu olho em volta… Tudo está exactamente no mesmo lugar e não consigo sentir falta de tudo isto. Sinto-me incrivelmente feliz por ter deixado tudo isto para trás.

"Ezra… Que surpresa! Não estava à espera que aparecesses." Ela diz parecendo espantada.

"Mãe…" Eu nem sabia o que fazer… Ela beija-me nas bochechas.

"Vais ficar cá estas férias?" ela pergunta-me.

"Na verdade não. Eu vim aqui por outra razão."

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado!** **Se gostas R &R!**

 **Beijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

_Anteriormente:_

 _"Mãe…" Eu nem sabia o que fazer… Ela beija-me nas bochechas._

 _"Vais ficar cá estas férias?" ela pergunta-me._

 _"Na verdade, não. Eu vim aqui por outra razão."_

PV Ezra

"Eu tenho a certeza que já ouviste falar da Aria."

"Aria? Quem é essa rapariga? É tua namorada?" ela tenta uma cara de surpresa, mas ela já não me consegue enganar.

"Podes parar de fingir, eu sei bem que tu sabes quem é. Onde ela está?" eu pergunto já irritado com esta fantochada.

"Ezra, não se fala assim com a própria mãe. Eu adorava poder ajudar-te." Ela faz mais uma cara cínica.

"PÁRA DE FINGIR." Eu grito. "Tu sabes bem do que estou a falar."

PV Aria

 _"PÁRA DE FINGIR."_ Eu olho para a porta. _Espera, não era a voz de Ezra?_ _Ele está aqui?_

Esta pode ser a minha oportunidade de sair daqui corro até à porta, mas está trancada. _Bolas!_

Começo a bater na porta. "EZRA! EZRA! ESTOU AQUI!" grito com toda a força que consigo, com tanto stress nem dou conta que comecei a chorar.

"EZRA!"

PV Ezra

"Eu acho que nos devemos acalmar querido."

"Eu estou bastante calmo mãe, a minha namorada está desaparecida à cerca de 8 hora. ESTOU REALMENTE CALMO. O pior é que tu sabes onde ela está…" eu levo as mãos à cabeça.

 _"EZRA!"_

"O que foi isto?" eu pergunto à minha mãe.

"Não foi nada…" ela diz, mas eu interrompo-a.

"A mim não me pareceu "nada"… Tu tens a Aria aqui?" ela não responde. "Eu não posso acreditar que a trouxesses-te para aqui. ARIA!" Ando pelo longo corredor à procura da fonte.

" _AQUI!_ " ela grita do outro lado da porta.

Eu tento abrir a porta, mas sem sucesso. "A chave?" ela entrega-me a chave. "Achavas que eu não ia saber? Depois disto não te quero ver mais."

"Ezra…" a minha mãe começa.

"Não mãe… Tu raptas-te a minha namorada para a afastar de mim como fizeste com os outros. Eu não te posso perdoar por isto… É muito grave." Eu digo isto enquanto abro a porta.

Assim que abro a porta vejo uma Aria muito chorosa. "Ezra…" Ela abraça-me com força e eu faço o mesmo. Tê-la novamente nos meus braços e saber que ela está bem é a melhor sensação do mundo.

"Está tudo bem!" eu sussurro ao ouvido dela.

"Eu pensei que não te ia ver mais…" ela diz ainda abraçada a mim.

"Shhh… está tudo bem agora!" eu beijo-lhe a testa.

PV Aria

A primeira pessoa que vejo quando volto a abrir os olhos é a mãe de Ezra, atrás dele.

"Vocês gostam mesmo um do outro, não é?" ela pergunta com o que parecia alguma ternura no olhar.

"Mais do que podes imaginar mãe e eu não posso esquecer o que me fizeste hoje." Ezra diz com raiva para a mãe.

"Ezra não devias tratar assim a tua mãe." Eu digo e o Ezra olha para mim chocado. Eu não queria proteger a mãe dele só não queria que se chateassem ainda mais por causa de mim.

"Depois de tudo o que ela fez achas que a posso perdoar? Ela não vai mudar. Ela mexeu contigo Aria, tu és a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Ela manteve-te aqui por quase 8 horas, eu entrei em pânico podia ter acontecido alguma coisa muito má."

"Apesar de tudo eu perdoo-a." Eu digo isto a olhar para ela. Ela parece um pouco chocada. "Eu acho que não devo guardar rancor, mas também não a quero na minha vida."

"Devíamos ir." Diz Ezra um pouco mais calmo.

"Provavelmente é o melhor."

Quando eu ia a passar, Dianne agarra-me o braço. "Eu detesto admitir, mas eu estava errada. És uma boa rapariga para o meu filho, definitivamente não merecias o que que fiz." Ela admite.

"Obrigada. Talvez um dia nos voltemos a ver." Eu despeço-me da mulher.

"Claro que vamos." Ela diz um pouco mais presunçosa sorrindo no final. Eu sorrio para ela e saio. Esta não vai ser com certeza a última vez que verei a mãe de Ezra.

 **No táxi de volta ao hotel**

"Porque estás tão calado Ezra?" eu pergunto estranhado o silêncio dele desde que saímos da mansão Fitzgerald.

"O que aconteceu? O que ela queria durante este tempo todo?"

"Eu fiz-te uma pergunta primeiro Ezra…"

"Eu sei e é nisso que tenho pensado este tempo todo."

"Muito bem, resumindo, ela queria oferecer-me dinheiro para eu sair da tua vida. Eu comecei a ficar com medo, porque se eu não conseguisse empatar as ideias dela por muito mais tempo ela podia levar-me à força para qualquer sítio e eu podia nunca mais conseguir voltar. Ainda bem que apareceste." Eu entrelaço os dedos nos dele.

"Eu não consigo perceber como foste capaz de a perdoar."

"Ezra… Ela mostra ser uma pessoa sem coração, mas ela ama-te. Eu só tinha de mostrar que também te amo."

"Sabes que tens o maior coração do mundo, não é?" Eu sorrio para a pergunta dele. "Mas agora a sério, nunca mais voltes a sair sem dizer nada. Eu tive medo de te perder."

"Eu também tive medo… Nunca mais vou sair sem deixar um recado ou avisar, prometo." Encosto a cabeça no seu ombro. "Como é que sabias que eu estava com a tua mãe?"

"Eu telefonei para o Hardy para me acalmar e ele falou na minha mãe. Lembrei-me que ela podia saber onde tu estavas visto que ela conhece muita gente que lhe passa informação, mas nunca pensei que ela podia estar directamente relaciona com o teu desaparecimento até que a vi." Ele suspira e faz uma pausa. "Eu nunca vi a minha mãe a pedir desculpas a ninguém, conseguiste um milagre."

"Lá no fundo acho que ela nos aceitou como um casal e fico feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem." Sorrio para ele. "Amo-te!"

"Eu amo-te mais!" ele diz e beija-me. "Não quero falar mais da minha mãe."

"Sabes que vais ter de voltar a falar com ela mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Eu sei, só não quero falar disso agora."

"Eu vou respeitar." Dou-lhe outro sorriso.

"Podemos aproveitar o que resta das nossas férias em paz." Ele sorri para mim.

"Parece-me um bom plano."

* * *

 **:( O capitulo ficou um pouco curto porque a próxima parte é um salto de 1 semana e não queria começar já.**

 **Não sei o que acham da Aria perdoar a mãe do Ezra. Eu não queria que fosse muito dramático nem muito lamechas. Acho que a cena não é irrealista, mas tive alguma dificuldade nesta parte. (Compreendo se não gostarem.) Eu não queria tirar já a Dianne da história o que acham se ela fizer uma visita mais simpática?**

 **De qualquer maneira espero que tenham gostado! Deixem ideias.**

 **Muitos b** **eijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Uma semana depois (2 dias até ao Natal)**

PV Aria

"Mãe, quando é que os tios e os avós chegam?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Devem chegar esta tarde. Não me queres ajudar com o almoço?" A minha mãe pergunta.

"Sim eu vou ajudar. Mal posso esperar que eles cheguem."

"Isso é tudo por causa do Ezra?"

Eu e Ezra chegamos a noite passada a Rosewood e estava tão cansada que não deu tempo para falar com a minha mãe de tudo o que se tem passado na minha vida. Decidimos também manter segredo do "rapto" que aconteceu em Nova York.

"Bem sim, ele ofereceu-me isto." Estico a mão para a minha mãe. Ela arregala os olhos para o anel que ocupava posição no meu dedo anelar.

"Isso é…?" Ela parecia muito chocada para falar.

"Um anel de namoro, mãe."

"Então a vossa relação é mesmo oficial?"

"Sim." Eu digo com um sorriso enorme.

"Eu estou muito feliz por ti querida!" Ela abraça-me.

"Espero que todos fiquem tão felizes como tu."

"A tua avó vai delirar, tenho a certeza." Ela sorri para mim.

PV Ezra

"Estou a ver que sempre deste o anel à Aria." Byron olha para mim aprovando.

Antes de ir para Nova York falei com Byron para pedi-lhe aprovação para o fazer, à maneira antiga. Felizmente concordou e parecia gostar ainda mais da ideia agora.

"Sim ela adorou." Eu sorrio para o homem mais velho.

"Tenho de admitir, tratas a nossa filha como uma princesa. Fico feliz se um dia te juntares à família."

"Obrigado por confiar em mim."

Saio do escritório e deixo o Byron trabalhar, ando pela casa e vejo algumas das fotografias de família penduradas na parede. Em algumas, Aria era apenas uma pequena criança adorável. As fotos da Aria adolescente mostravam uma rapariga com um estilo muito próprio e com madeiras cor-de-rosa, podia dizer que ela gostava de marcar a diferença. A Aria manteve o mesmo estilo, mas menos acentuado. _Continua linda, adorável, maravilhosa e extremamente pequena._ Ser pequena não é um problema para mim, na verdade ainda a torna mais bonita e dá uma vontade extra de proteger.

"Não olhes para as minhas madeixas rosa." Viro-me para ver Aria com uma cara séria, mas eu sei que estava a brincar.

"Eu gosto das madeixas." Eu sorrio para ela.

Ela junta-se a mim. "Eu não sei o que tinha na cabeça naquela altura."

"Bem eu vejo que tinhas uma personalidade forte."

"Sim eu sempre fui teimosa. Talvez isso tenha afastado os rapazes e o facto de os meus pais serem professores na escola onde andava."

"Bom, eles perderam e eu ganhei. Ganhei a rapariga mais fantástica do mundo só para mim." Ela dá-me um sorriso tímido.

"Tenho de admitir que tive muita sorte em ter-te na minha vida, Ezra." Ela abraça-me.

"Venham o almoço está servido!" A mãe de Aria chama da cozinha.

 **Algumas horas mais tarde**

PV Aria

"Tia, tio este é o namorado Ezra."

"É um prazer conhecer-te." Os meus tios cumprimentam Ezra.

"Os avós chegam em alguns minutos entre tanto, podemos ir para a sala." Diz a minha mãe.

A campainha toca. "Eu vou." Levanto-me do sofá e puxo o Ezra comigo até à porta.

"Avó, avô!" Abraço os meus avós e o Ezra cumprimenta-os também.

"A minha neta está cada vez mais bonita… Estou a ver que o Ezra está a fazer um bom trabalho." Diz a minha avó olhando para mim melhor. "Isso no teu dedo é…" ela agarra na minha mão para ver melhor.

"É um anel de namoro avó." Quando digo isto os olhos dela parecem brilhar mais do que antes. "Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo, minha querida. Posso ver que vocês foram feitos para ficar juntos."

"Obrigada avó." Depois disto os meus avós entram na sala para ver os tios, os meus pais e o meu irmão.

Eu abraço o Ezra, aproveitando o momento a sós. Beijo-o com necessidade. _A última vez que o beijei foi de manhã?_ Estava cada vez mais difícil manter as mãos fora dele. "E se fossemos para o meu quarto?" Eu sugiro.

"Agora? A tua família está na sala, não vão estranhar não estarmos lá?"

"Não me importo, eu preciso de ti agora." Beijo-o com ainda mais necessidade.

Ezra quebra o beijo. "E se ouvirem?"

"Acho que nos conseguimos controlar, não achas?" Beijo-lhe o pescoço e ele suspira.

"Eu acho que posso tentar." A voz dele falha. Adoro o efeito que tenho nele, passar de calmo para excitado em apenas alguns segundos. Pego-lhe na mão e guio-o até ao meu quarto, as vozes na sala estavam cada vez mais altas e completamente indiferentes à nossa ausência.

Assim que entramos, eu tranco a porta e assim que me viro Ezra empurra-me contra a porta. Eu adoro como ele me faz sentir, ele beija o meu pescoço e deixa algumas mordidas ocasionalmente. Eu e ele estávamos cada vez mais íntimos e sabíamos bem como satisfazer o outro, ele ensinou-me a ser melhor. A minha mão viaja até à bainha da camisola dele puxando-a para cima para a conseguir tirar do meu caminho, ele afastasse um pouco e tira-a para meu prazer. _O corpo dele era fantástico!_ Arranho delicadamente a pele recentemente exposta enquanto ele continua a atacar o meu pescoço e lábios. "Eu amo-te." Deixo escapar em sussurro.

Ele afasta-se um pouco e eu posso ver a luxúria no seu olhar. "Eu também te amo, linda."

Eu empurro-o em direcção à cama sentindo o seu membro duro conta mim, eu queria tanto senti-lo dentro de mim agora. "Eu preciso de ti agora, Ezra!" Ele ajuda-me a tirar as roupas empurra-me delicadamente contra o colchão, o peso dele contra mim. O calor dele fundiu-se com o meu e as únicas coisas que me consigo lembrar é abafar os meus gritos beijando-o ou mordendo-o no ombro. Era incrível poder sentir um prazer assim com a pessoa que amamos.

Quando volto a olhar para o relógio salto da cama. "O que se passa amor?" Pergunta-me Ezra.

"Já passou uma hora… Já devem ter notado que não estamos lá." Pego nas minhas roupas e começo a vestir-me novamente e penteio o cabelo. Ele faz o mesmo.

Damos um último beijo antes de descer até à sala.

* * *

 **Acho que estamos quase a chegar ao final! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

 **Muitos b** **eijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Manhã de Natal**

PV Ezra

A troca de presentes já tinha sido feita na casa dos Montgomery. O Ezra sabia o meu gosto pela escrita e por isso ofereceu-me um caderno de curo com as minhas iniciais no canto inferior direito (idêntico à série). Já eu ofereci-lhe um relógio clássico que encontrei num antiquário no centro de Rosewood. Escusado será dizer que ele adorou o presente, mas não acabou por aqui eu ainda tinha uma lingerie nova para esta noite.

Os meus pais, avós e tios estavam na cozinha a conversar e a preparar o almoço. Eu e Ezra abandonamos o grupo e fomos para a sala assistir um filme a preto e branco. Quando já estávamos a meio do filme que eu já vi pelo menos umas 10 vezes sem me cansar a campainha toca. Os meus pais não parecem ouvir no meio de tanta conversa.

"Quem será no dia de Natal?" pergunto a Ezra.

"Não faço ideia… Queres que eu vá ver?" Ele pergunta. Desta vez bateram na porta de carvalho antiga em vez da campainha.

"Não, eu vou." Salto do sofá até à porta.

Assim que abro a porta vejo um estafeta. "Bom dia." Digo.

"Bom dia, venho fazer uma entrega para a senhora Aria Montgomery." Ele diz.

"Sou eu, mas pensava que não faziam entregas no dia de Natal."

"Não fazemos, mas este é um cliente especial. Pode assinar aqui por favor?"

Eu assino e ele entrega-me um pacote relativamente pequeno. "Feliz Natal." Ele despede-se.

"Feliz Natal!" Fecho a porta e volto a sentar-me ao lado de Ezra com o pacote nas mãos.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta Ezra com curiosidade.

"Não faço ideia, não tem remetente." Digo.

"Então abre." Ele incentiva.

Quando o abro vejo uma pequena carta e pequenas caixas que parecem de jóias, mas não posso ter a certeza até as abrir. Ezra espreita para dentro da caixa.

"Devo ficar preocupado? Isso são presentes de algum pretendente?" Ezra diz isto em tom de brincadeira.

"Não sejas parvo Ezra, eu não faço ideia de quem possa ser. Tenho de ler a carta primeiro." Eu pego na carta e tiro o pedaço de papel, sem ler nem uma palavra e já sei quem é… De qualquer maneira devo ler.

 _Querida Aria,_

 _Sei que as circunstâncias em que nos conhecemos não foram as melhores e que tudo poderia ter sido bem diferente se não tivesse tomado uma atitude tão radical em relação a ti. De qualquer maneira peço mais uma vez desculpa por tudo._

 _Quero que saibas que apesar de tudo gostei de ti, acho que és a mulher certa na vida do Ezra. Fico grata por cuidares do meu filho por mim e tenho a certeza que ele fará sempre o mesmo contigo._

 _Na caixa que envio estão os meus presentes de Natal para vocês os dois. A caixa vermelha é para a Aria e a verde para o Ezra. A caixa azul escura apenas pode ser vista pelo Ezra, ele vai saber o que significa. Eu não envio isto para me perdoem pelo que fiz, mas para que saibam que eu quero que vocês sejam realmente felizes._

 _Feliz Natal,_

 _Dianne Fitzgerald_

O perfume de Dianne na carta era inconfundível. "É da tua mãe." Eu digo calmamente entregando-lhe a carta.

Ele lê rapidamente e olha para mim pega na caixa vermelha e dá-ma.

Eu abro-a e vejo uns brincos com um colar a condizer, o conjunto é absolutamente lindo.

"Isso era da minha avó." Ezra diz com espanto. "São esmeraldas e diamantes."

"O quê? Eu não posso aceitar isto. Deve ser uma fortuna." Eu digo tocando mas esmeraldas como se não fossem reais.

"Se ela te está a dar jóias de família é porque confia em ti." Ezra diz pegando nas restantes caixas.

Ele abre a caixa dele que contém um anel antigo de ouro com um "F" na parte superior. "Era do meu avô, ele morreu quando tinha 15."

Eu esfrego as costas de Ezra para o confortar. Ezra disse-me que o avô foi o pilar dele e que o tinha apoiado a estudar inglês, Dianne sabia disso e colocou-me no lugar do avô dele para o apoiar incondicionalmente. Era uma grande responsabilidade que eu estou disposta a tomar. Ele sorri para mim apesar de ter um olhar abatido. _Tenho de o tentar animar…_

Eu aponto para a outra caixa. "Será que não posso mesmo saber o que está nessa caixa?" Eu faço olhinhos para Ezra. Ele ri mais amplamente.

"Acho que não convém… Eu ainda não faço ideia o que é." Ele pega na caixa e levantasse, vendo o conteúdo da caixa quem que eu conseguisse ver.

"Podes dizer?" Pergunto curiosa.

"Não." Ele tem um sorriso ainda mais brilhante, fecha a caixa e guarda-a no bolso.

Agora ainda estava mais curiosa para saber o que estava naquela maldita caixa.

PV Ezra

Aria estava no banho e eu aproveitei para me deitar na cama à espera dela, tiro a caixa de veludo azul escuro do bolso das calças e observo-a. Quem poderia dizer que o conteúdo desta caixa poderia ser assim tão importante para a minha família. Na verdade, eu conhecia a história, os 2 anéis de noivado dentro desta caixa tinham sido feitos por um do ourives mais caros de Paris em 1890. Desde então estes são os anéis de noivado que passam de geração em geração, estes anéis têm testemunhado grandes histórias de amor ao longo dos anos. Não posso acreditar que a minha mãe mos deu para pedir a Aria em casamento, este era o maior sinal de que a minha mãe mudou ao longo destes anos.

Pego no meu telemóvel e procuro o número da casa da minha mãe. "Quem fala?" Era a voz da minha mãe.

"Sou eu mãe, queria agradecer." Foi a única coisa que fui capaz de dizer.

"Fico feliz por gostarem… Esta tudo bem com vocês?"

"Sim, está tudo óptimo. A mãe gosta mesmo da Aria, não é?"

"A Aria é uma rapariga encantadora, é bom saber que a tens na tua vida." Ela fez uma pequena pausa. "Eu enviei os anéis porque pensei que os irias querer mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Eu pensei que o Wes ia ficar com eles."

"O filho mais velho fica com eles. A nossa relação não é perfeita, mas continuas a ser meu filho e nunca iria entregar os anéis ao Wesley."

"Obrigada mãe, isto é muito importante para mim."

"Eu sei e não tens de agradecer por isso. É teu por direito. E já sabes que quero pelo menos 3 netos!"

"Adeus mãe." Eu digo a rir.

"Adeus Ezra."

Eu suspiro alto. _Foi melhor do que estava à espera_ …

"Estavas a falar com quem?" Pergunta Aria quando entra no quarto.

"A minha mãe, liguei para agradecer."

Aria sorri. "Então voltaram a falar?"

"Não sei, talvez." Eu sorrio para ela.

* * *

 **Ok este capitulo foi bonito, espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Ainda não escrevi o próximo capitulo, mas acho que vai ser um salto no tempo! Alguma ideia do que pode acontecer? Sem esquecer que esta história vai chegar ao fim em breve... Mas fiquem descansados porque já estou a escrever um rascunho para uma nova que acho que vão adorar.**

 **Muitos b** **eijinhos e** **Obrigada pelo apoio ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**2 anos depois**

PV Aria

"Estou tão orgulhosa de ti."

"Não posso acreditar que consegui."

"Sim tu conseguiste, sempre acreditei que ias conseguir." Digo a Ezra, aproximando-me mais dele e dando-lhe um beijo.

"Eu vou sentir falta disto." Diz ele olhado em volta para o quarto onde ele passou 4 anos da sua vida.

"Shhh… Não vamos falar disso agora, ok?"

"Ok, mas temos de falar disso em breve."

Ezra é finalista este ano e estava preparado para a cerimónia de formatura que ia começar em menos de uma hora. Eu ainda vou ficar aqui mais um ano, mas Ezra tem de deixar a residência e procurar um trabalho mesmo que fique longe de mim. Não quero que ele perca uma boa oportunidade por minha causa, mesmo que tenhamos de nos separar… Eu faria tudo para ele ser feliz. É isso que se faz quando se ama alguém… O bem-estar dele é mais importante que o meu. Contudo não temos de pensar nisso agora porque ainda temos umas férias de verão para passarmos juntos.

"Eu amo-te Ezra! Não te esqueças disso."

"Eu também te amo… Para sempre."

"Para sempre!" O Ezra foi o meu primeiro e único amor, com ele eu vivi os melhores dias da minha vida… Eu não quero perder isso… Eu quero ter mais dias como a primeira vez que o vi bronzeado depois de umas férias na praia, a primeira vez que fomos ao parque e à biblioteca e acabamos por nos beijar, o dia em que ele leu um poema em público para mim, o nosso primeiro baile de inverno, a nossa primeira vez, quando ele me ofereceu o anel que ainda está no meu dedo anelar… Eu quero viver mais momentos com ele… Casar, ter a nossa própria casa e talvez ter filhos. Eu quero estar o resto da minha vida com ele… Eu não o posso deixar ir assim… Nós vamos arranjar uma maneira de ficar juntos.

"O que se passa?" Pergunta-me Ezra, limpando uma lágrima do meu rosto. Eu nem tinha reparado que estava a chorar.

"Nada. Eu só estou muito feliz por ti."

"Tu sabes que eu sei quando estás a mentir… Desembucha."

"Ezra, não agora."

"Eu sei que alguma coisa está errada, tens estado diferente nos últimos dias. Diz-me por favor."

"Ezra, este é o teu dia. Está tudo bem comigo."

"Eu sei que não está tudo bem." Ele sentasse na cadeira da secretária e puxa-me para me sentar no colo dele. "Diz-me o que se passa na tua cabeça." Ele massaja a minha perna. "Eu fiz alguma coisa mal?"

"Não."

"É sobre eu ter se sair este ano não é?" Ele olha-me nos olhos agora, mas eu desvio o olhar. "Porque foges sempre deste assunto?"

"Eu tenho medo, ok?" As lágrimas voltaram agora. "Eu não te quero perder, mas também não posso impedir que sigas os teus sonhos. Sei que ainda vamos ter as férias de verão juntos, mas já sinto a tua falta."

"Está tudo bem, nós estamos bem!" Ele conforta-me. "Nós sempre ultrapassámos as nossas dificuldades juntos. Eu não vou deixar que sintas a minha falta porque eu vou estar sempre aqui."

"Vais estar aqui?" Eu pergunto-lhe confusa.

"Eu era para te ter dito a semana passada, mas tu tens mantido o assunto afastado das nossas conversas." Ele sorri para mim. "Eu arranjei um trabalho para o início do próximo ano escolar na biblioteca."

"Espera… Isso quer dizer que…?"

"Quer dizer que posso ficar contigo, mas vou ter de deixar a residência na mesma. Eu acho que consigo pagar a renda de uma casa próxima da faculdade com o dinheiro que eu ganhar e ainda tenho algum dinheiro do meu avô. Eu queria que viesses viver comigo."

Eu levo pouco tempo para processar toda a informação. "Eu não posso acreditar!" Eu sorrio para ele. "Porque não me disseste logo?"

"Eu queria perguntar-te antes, mas tu tens sido distante cada vez que eu falava em sair da residência."

Ele tem razão… Eu evitei a conversa. "Desculpa, cada vez que pensava nisso só via o pior."

"Eu sei, se estivesse na tua posição faria o mesmo. Mas isso quer dizer que vais morar comigo?" Ele pergunta novamente.

"Claro que vou morar contigo Ezra!" Ele beija-me apaixonadamente. "Eu sabia que ias aceitar." Diz ele.

"Vamos?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Claro baby! Não nos vamos atrasar."

 **2 meses depois**

PV Ezra

Eu e Aria passamos metade das nossas férias de verão em Rosewood e a outra metade com a minha mãe em Nova York. A minha relação com a minha mãe melhorou muito nos últimos 2 anos. Posso não a ter perdoado completamente, mas aprendi a tolerar. A Aria adorou as férias que tivemos na casa da minha mãe. Na verdade, elas dão-se muito bem passando longos períodos na piscina, jardim ou nas compras. Wesley também adorava a Aria, eles tiveram várias tardes a jogar consola. Eu não queria admitir, mas tinha ciúmes quando ela não me dava tanta atenção.

Agora estamos na nossa nova casa a arrumar tudo antes que as nossas novas rotinas comecem. Viver com Aria era um sonho tornado realidade, eu e ela estávamos mais do que prontos para dar este passo e começarmos a construir uma vida juntos.

"Podes passar-me essa caixa Ezra?" Aria pergunta quebrando o meu pensamento.

"Já vou!" Levo mais uma caixa de livros até à estante onde Aria estava a arrumar os nossos livros.

"Por que estás a sorrir para o ar?" Ela pergunta tirando alguns livros da caixa e colocando-os na prateleira.

"Estava a pensar como posso ter tanta sorte para morar contigo." Digo envolvendo-a nos meus braços.

"Hum… Já montaste a cama?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Acabei mesmo agora de fazer isso."

"O que queres fazer agora?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Não sei… Talvez isto." Digo beijando-lhe o pescoço e ela suspira.

"Talvez devêssemos ver se montaste bem a cama, não achas?" Ela diz respirando mais pesadamente enquanto eu continuo a minha investida no seu pescoço. Eu adoro o efeito que tenho sobre ela. "Ezra" Ela geme o meu nome o que me excita ainda mais. Pego-a ao colo estilo noiva e levo-a até ao quarto, deitando-a na cama. Os nossos beijos vinham com uma necessidade crescente, não podia deixar de os sentir os lábios dela contra os meus. Tê-la debaixo de mim fazia-me sentir dominante, mas também me obrigava a satisfazer a mulher da minha vida e eu amo fazê-lo.

"Hoje vais esquecer o teu nome…" Eu digo mordendo suavemente a carne tenra junto ao ouvido dela.

Ela sorri. "Força! Eu só tenho de gritar o teu nome." Ela diz provocando-me.

"Depois não digas que não avisei."

* * *

 **Momento Ezria 3 Grande avanço no tempo, espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Ainda não sei bem se o próximo capitulo será o último ou não, mas prometo que vai ter um momento Ezria muito especial! Ou serão 2? Deixem-me saber o que pensam que pode acontecer no último capítulo desta história, por favor! Prometo que vou escrever em breve.**

 **Muitos b** **eijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**10 meses depois**

PV Ezra

Hoje cá em casa estava tudo num alvoroço, Aria corria de um lado para o outro à procura de alguma coisa que eu ainda não sabia o que era.

"Ezra! Viste a minha carteira?"

"Não está na tua mala ao pé da porta?" Pergunto-lhe, ela corre até lá e procura freneticamente.

"Encontrei! Obrigada!" Ela volta para o quarto.

Aria era simplesmente adorável quando estava nervosa, mas hoje ela parece uma bomba prestes a arrebentar. Eu levanto-me da cadeira da cozinha e vou até ao quatro ver como ela está.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está tudo óptimo." Ela diz rapidamente. Eu arregalo os olhos para a visão que tenho na minha frente. Sem dúvida o furacão Aria passou por aqui, haviam roupas por toda a divisão. _Como é que uma mulher tão pequena pode causar tanta desordem?_

"Estou a ver que estás nervosa. Vem aqui." Eu aproximo-me mais dela e estico os braços para um abraço, ela responde bem a abraça-me de volta parecendo acalmar um pouco. "Melhor?"

"Sim, muito melhor." Ela afasta-se de mim e olha em volta soltando um suspiro.

"Eu posso ajudar a arrumar isto." Eu ofereço-me.

"Não, eu consigo. Gostas da minha escolha?" Ela diz dando uma volta à minha frente num vestido verde menta que fica lindo no corpo dela.

"Eu adoro baby. Agora vamos arrumar isto, os dois juntos é mais rápido."

"Eu não sei como é que estavas tão calmo na tua formatura." Ela diz.

"Bem eu estava um pouco nervoso, mas ter-te ao meu lado deixou-me mais calmo." Eu sorrio para ela.

"De qualquer maneira é muita pressão… O nosso almoço com a Spencer e o Hardy está marcado, certo?"

Hardy e Spencer estavam a namorar há 2 anos. "Sim Aria, já perguntaste isso duas vezes hoje."

"Desculpa, não consigo evitar." Ela diz agitando as mãos.

"Tens sorte porque és muito adorável e porque te amo." Eu dou-lhe um beijo rápido.

 **Naquela noite**

PV Ezra

Levei Aria a um restaurante italiano agradável esta noite. Tinha de contar uma coisa a Aria que podia mudar as nossas vidas. Eu também tinha planeado fazer a pergunta esta noite.

"Aria?"

"Sim?" Ela pergunta colocando uma garfada de spaghetti na boca.

"Eu sei que já falamos nisto antes, mas vamos ter de nos mover em breve." Ela mantém os olhos em mim sabendo que não era só isto que eu queria dizer. "Eu andado à procura de um novo trabalho e encontrei algumas… Não só para mim, mas para ti também."

"Ok e o que encontraste?" Ela pergunta curiosa.

"Eu sei que tinhas interesse numa editora em Manhattan, mas entretanto o lugar já foi ocupado." Ela chegou a mandar um currículo, mas a editora não estava disposta a esperar alguns meses até Aria acabar o curso. Ela não disse nada sobre o assunto, mas eu sei que ela ficou desiludida. "Eu encontrei outra empresa em Boston que está à procura de um novo editor, contactei a editora ontem e disseram-me que a vaga ainda está aberta." Um pequeno brilho aparece nos olhos de Aria. "Eu já encontrei algumas vagas para professor em escolas próximas e mandei currículos. Eu queria saber a tua opinião, não quero ser o único a decidir onde vamos viver."

"Eu não me importo para onde vamos Ezra, eu só quero estar contigo. Eu vou mandar o meu currículo para Boston amanhã, pode ser que tenha sorte senão posso sempre tentar algum lugar numa escola." Ela sorri para mim.

"Isso é um bom plano, talvez devêssemos começar a ver alguns apartamentos."

"Isso parece-me óptimo amor." Ela dá-me a mão por cima da mesa.

Depois da refeição voltamos para casa a pé já que a nossa casa não fica a 10 minutos do restaurante e está uma noite agradável. Eu mando uma mensagem ao Hardy para deixar tudo pronto em nossa casa e sair. Andamos de mãos dadas até ao nosso pequeno apartamento desfrutando os nossos últimos dias aqui, em breve voaremos para Califórnia onde vamos passar as nossas férias e depois provavelmente vamos para Boston. A cada passo que damos eu sinto o meu coração a bater cada vez mais forte. A nossa vida a dois já tinha começado há muito tempo, mas agora parecia a altura certa para dar o próximo passo e pedir Aria em casamento.

"O que se passa Ezra? Estás muito calado." Abro a porta do prédio e deixo Aria passar à minha frente.

"Está tudo bem baby." Eu beijo-lhe a testa antes de subir as escadas.

Mais uma vez eu abro a porta e deixo-a passar. Ela repara imediatamente nas velas acesas e as pétalas de rosa espalhadas pela casa. "Wow! O que é isto Ezra?" Ela parece feliz e confusa ao mesmo tempo.

"É uma pequena surpresa para mulher que eu amo!" Beijamo-nos.

"Sabes que não tinhas de fazer nada disto?"

"Isto não é pela tua formatura Aria." Digo tomando as suas duas mãos nas minhas e baixo-me apoiando-me apenas num joelho.

"Eu sei que já devo ter dito isto um milhão de vezes desde que nos conhecemos. Eu amo-te Aria! E quero dizer estas palavras até ao fim da minha vida se me deixares." Eu largo uma das mãos dela para procurar a caixa de veludo azul no bolso do meu casaco. Quando Aria vê a caixa cobre a boca com a mão livre. "Aria Montgomery queres casar comigo?" Eu abro a pequena caixa e lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Aria nesse momento.

"É claro que vou casar contigo Ezra." Ela diz baixando-se para me conseguir abraçar e como é óbvio eu abraço-a. Assim que nos separamos e deslizo o anel no seu dedo anelar.

"É lindo Ezra." Os olhos de Aria brilham a olhar para mim.

"É o anel de noivado da família Fitzgerald, tem passado de geração em geração desde 1890."

"É assim tão antigo?" Ela pergunta espantada.

"Sim, eu espero que gostes."

"Eu adoro Ezra!" Ela beija-me depois de dizer isto. Suavemente desfaz alguns botões da minha camisa.

"Aria não temos de fazer isso…" Ela interrompe-me antes de terminar a frase.

"Eu quero Ezra! Eu quero-te! Eu preciso de ti! Agora!"

Eu não lhe consigo negar nada… Ela vai ser a minha morte.

* * *

 **Aqui está o penúltimo capitulo. Preparados para o "grande" final? O último capitulo já está escrito!**

 **EzriaBeauty visto que és a única leitora da história que tem deixado feedback regular deixo um beijinho especial para ti! :) A sério provavelmente se não fosses tu nem continuava a escrever, tens sido um grande apoio. Muito Obrigado!**

 **Em poucos dias público o último capítulo.**

 **Já tenho alguns capítulos da uma nova história que comecei a escrever. Acham que devia publicar já?**

 **Muitos b** **eijinhos e** **Obrigada ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**2 anos depois**

PV Aria

"Aria podes vir ao meu escritório?"

"Sim senhora." Julian conseguia ser muito exigente quando queria, mas esse era um dos desafios do meu trabalho.

"Tenho aqui alguns manuscritos, gostava que desses uma vista de olhos. Dá-me um feedback no final." Diz ela.

"Vou tratar já disso." Digo antes de sair com os manuscritos.

Antes que me pudesse sentar no meu lugar sinto um forte enjoo que me faz correr a alta velocidade até à casa de banho.

"Está tudo bem?" Uma voz masculina pergunta.

"Sim Liam… Estou bem." Na verdade, já era a segunda vez hoje e isso quer dizer que não estou bem.

"Se quiseres posso falar com a Julian…"

"Não deixa estar isto dever ser só uma virose." Digo rapidamente.

"Bem, tu é que sabes." Ele sai da casa de banho e deixa-me sozinha para me recompor. _O que se passa comigo?_ Se isto não passar vou ter de fazer uma visita ao médico. Ezra também já sabia que eu não me ando a sentir bem, ele viu-me a vomitar ontem. Eu corro mais uma vez até à sanita… _Nota mental: antes de ir para casa vou passar no médico…_

 **4 horas depois**

"Boa tarde, eu tenho uma consulta marcada para o D. Smith. Em nome de Aria Fitzgerald."

"Vão chamar o seu nome em breve, pode ficar na sala de espera." A rapariga do balcão informa-me.

"Obrigada."

Ainda me estava a habituar ao nome Fitzgerald, eu e Ezra casamos há 4 meses. Eu consegui o meu emprego como editora em Boston e Ezra também conseguiu trabalho na escola secundária local à cerca de 2 anos atrás. Mais tarde veio o casamento… Foi um dos dias mais felizes das nossas vidas, foi tudo mais do que perfeito. Ezra e eu estávamos extremamente felizes por ter tanta sorte na vida.

"Sr. Fitzgerald?" O doutor chama o meu nome.

"Boa tarde doutor."

"O que a traz cá Sr. Fitzgerald?"

"Eu não me tenho sentido muito bem ultimamente, tenho vomitado com alguma frequência. Não notei febre, mas tenho algum mal-estar." Explico. "Não posso estar sempre a correr para a casa de banho durante o meu trabalho."

"Vamos ver o que se passa." O doutor examina-me durante alguns minutos. "Eu acho que está tudo bem." O doutor volta a sentar-se na sua cadeira. "Tem uma vida sexual activa?"

"Sim doutor."

"Existe alguma possibilidade de estar grávida?" Assim que ele faz esta pergunta eu fico em estado de choque. _Grávida?_ Eu vasculho na minha mala à procura do meu telemóvel e abro a minha aplicação do clico menstrual. Em letras gordas aparecia " **15 dias de atraso** ". _Não pode ser… Isto já aconteceu antes e não significou nada… Eu e Ezra tomamos sempre cuidado…_

"Estou com 15 dias de atraso. Eu não sei." Eu digo com algum pânico na voz.

"Não se preocupe, podemos fazer algumas análises e assim que tiver o resultado posso contactá-la." Ele informa. Eu não tenho outra alternativa senão esperar pela resposta do doutor.

Saio do consultório e vou para casa.

"Olá baby! Como foi o dia?" Ezra pergunta.

 _Será que lhe devia contar?_

"Correu tudo bem." Eu sorrio para ele. "E o teu dia foi bom?"

"Foi, mas acabou de melhorar agora." Ele sorri para mim. Levantasse do sofá e vem até mim para me beijar. _É impressionante como o beijo de Ezra me faz sentir tão bem… é melhor contar-lhe quando tiver a certeza de alguma coisa._

 **No dia seguinte**

Felizmente ainda não tive mais nenhuma náusea hoje e o meu dia de trabalho já tinha chegado ao fim. Talvez fosse falso alarme e não estou grávida. _Mas e a minha menstruação?_ A minha cabeça tem dado voltas e voltas à procura de uma explicação. _Eu nunca tive atrasos tão longos antes…_ O meu telemóvel começa a tocar e eu atendo imediatamente.

"Estou?"

"Boa tarde Sr. Fitzgerald, daqui fala o Dr. Smith."

"Boa tarde doutor."

"Aria tenho aqui os resultados do seu exame. Parabéns Aria, está grávida de cerca de 4 semanas!" O homem diz com alegria.

"Eu não posso acreditar!" Eu digo ainda em descrença.

"Bom se a Aria tem alguma dúvida sobre as opções que tem, pode passar aqui mais tarde."

"Eu vou manter o meu bebé, mas não estava à espera."

"Bem, então sugiro que marque uma consulta com um médico da especialidade. Muitas felicidades."

"Obrigado doutor."

 **Mais tarde já em casa**

Saí mais cedo do trabalho para chegar a casa antes de Ezra. Não podia deixar de ficar nervosa ao pensar na reacção dele quando lhe disser que vamos ter um pequeno bebé. Eu sei que ele vai ficar feliz eventualmente, mas qual vai ser a primeira reacção? _Será que ele vai acreditar? Chorar? Rir?_ Oiço a fechadura. _Ezra…_

"Olá querido, como correu o dia?" Pergunto-lhe e levantando-me para lhe dar um beijo de boas vindas.

"Correu tudo bem." Ele beija-me novamente. "Chegaste mais cedo hoje, está tudo bem contigo?"

"Sim, está tudo bem." Eu digo um pouco nervosa. Ele olha para mim com olhar estranho duvidando de mim.

"Não te sentiste mal mais nenhuma vez?"

"Hoje ainda não, mas eu fui ao médico ontem."

"Porque não me disseste?" Ele está preocupado o que faz aumentar o meu nervosismo. "O que se passa contigo Aria? É assim tão mau para não me teres contado antes?" Ele pergunta-me.

Não tenho tempo para responder porque corro até à casa de banho com Ezra atrás de mim afastando o meu cabelo e massajando as minhas costas. Depois de me limpar dou a mão a Ezra e vamos para a sala onde nos sentamos no sofá.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar." Eu digo-lhe olhando-o nos olhos.

"Estou a ficar muito preocupado Aria."

"Eu acho que vais estar muito mais daqui a 8 meses."

Ezra parece confuso. "O que queres dizer com isso amor?"

Eu coloco a mão dele no meu estômago. Nesse momento Ezra arregala os olhos. "Estou grávida." Eu digo com um sorriso ainda estudando a reacção dele.

"É verdade?" Ele pergunta ainda em estado de choque.

Eu assinto.

Ele ainda tem a mão na minha barriga, onde estava o nosso bebé. "Eu estou tão feliz Aria, não consigo descrever o que sinto. Eu tenho tanta sorte por te ter." Ele abraça-me. "Quanto tempo?"

"O médico disse-me hoje cerca de 4 semanas."

"A partir de agora vou ter de cuidar da minha linda esposa e o nosso bebé lindo." Eu rio do comentário dele.

"Não estava à espera de começar uma família tão cedo, mas eu acho que não podia ser em melhor altura. Quer dizer, temos trabalho, casa, só faltava um pequeno bebé para cuidar." Eu digo para ele e vejo o sorriso mais brilhante que alguma vez vi.

"Eu amo-vos tanto." Ele diz referindo-se a mim e ao bebé.

"Eu também te amo e o nosso bebé também."

"Só posso agradecer por me fazeres o homem mais feliz do mundo a cada dia que passa!" Ele beija-me.

Mal posso esperar por ter o nosso bebé para encher ainda mais os nossos dias de alegria. A nossa vida só melhorou desde aquele dia na faculdade, afinal ele foi o meu primeiro amor. Nunca vou esquecer o nosso dia de sorte, pensando bem, aquele dia foi tão perfeito.

FIM

* * *

 **Este foi o final... Desculpem se vos desiludi, de qualquer maneira agradeço** **à EzriaBeauty e a todas as pessoas que leram a história. Muito Obrigado!**

 **A nova história vai sair ainda hoje, por isso até logo!**


End file.
